Forever Starts Day One
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: A slight AU... In this reality, Usagi and Mamoru save Luna together, they become superheroes together, and they will have to continue to work together to find the other Senshi, the Shitennou, and the Silver and Gold Crystals. There are some interesting new family relationships. For instance Kunzite is Usagi's extremely protective older brother. (Rated M for future lemons).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the canon characters. I do have my own Original Characters which may show up in any of my stories, and they, as well as the story line changes, are mine. I will not receive any compensation for this fanfiction.

 **Author's Note:** My created characters will be showing up, and at some point there probably will be lemons. Mamoru will have some thoughts about getting Usagi pregnant as part of this story, but it is necessary to the plot.

 **Reader's Note:** There is a lot of AU in this story. First the ages will be closer together. Second Mamoru and Usagi begin working together from the very beginning. Third, character relationships wont be exactly what you are expecting.

 **Update Note:** (Updated 2/1/20) I am going through and making changes to character ages for this and other stories. I want my characters to be over the age of consent (US) in all M stories, so that means a lot of editing (Usagi will now be 16, Mamoru 17 because I wanted them closer in age for this story). I have already finished changing the ages in several ongoing stories, but eventually I plan to get through them all. I will also be editing for spelling and grammar and you may end up seeing a few additional scenes as that has been the trend through all of my editing thus far.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One  
Chapter One  
Wishes  
**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru rode the elevator down from his top floor apartment, his eyes focused on the pages of the book he held. He was unaware of the gaze of his neighbor, an elderly woman who watched the poor lonely young man every morning and ached for him.

She had tried, when he'd first moved in several months before, to get him to open up to her. He was an orphan, according to the gossip, and had been given access to his inheritance early, and permission to live alone because of his own accomplishments. She knew however, that all those accomplishments meant zero if the boy didn't have someone to share them with.

He was a quiet boy, her next-door neighbor. He never had any visitors, never played loud music, or threw tantrums like the other boys his age. At barely seventeen he should be wild and untamable. He should be surrounded by friends and have a girlfriend. But he didn't.

She let out a small sigh and a prayer that his spirit would be lifted. That some young wild girl would come into his life, shake him up, and heal him. He needed to be roused from this perpetual silence. Respect was all well and good, but he needed a good stirring. Someone who made him lose his temper, and maybe lose himself in passion. Who made him want to fight for himself and for her, who made him desire something more than the emptiness and silence he surrounded himself with.

 _Not_ , she thought in frustration, _one of those stupid girls who is always trying to get his attention just because of his looks or his money_. No, what he needed was someone who would both live and die for him, someone he could lose himself in, and laugh with. Someone who saw him for who he was.

The sound of the ding brought her out of her silent prayer, and she reached out unthinkingly and touched him on the hand, still holding his book. There was a small spark as her skin met his. "I wish you had a reason to smile, young man," she said sadly. Then she moved away, leaving the Chiba boy looking at her, stunned, as the doors closed while he still stood in the elevator.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi was running very late. As usual the nightmares had kept her awake. She'd screamed until her mother had flown through her bedroom door, coming to comfort her only daughter. The usual lullaby had rung through the night and eventually the pain, which came with every nightmare, had abated.

Now Tsukino Ikuko was standing over the stove, rolling up two American style pancakes, one of her daughter's favorites. Her lunch bag was packed, and the only thing left was to stand by the door, which she reached moments ahead of time, worrying about Usagi.

Every night the screams woke her, and Ikuko knew that though she comforted her daughter in the best way she could, she wasn't what the child needed. Her heart broke for that. At barely sixteen, the girl was lonely, though she thought no one noticed. She had a best friend, and was kind to every person she met, but Ikuko doubted if anyone really saw her daughter for the incredible, wonderful, kindhearted person she was.

With a sigh, she wished someone would come into her daughter's life who would help her, who would love her dearly, who would hold her when she cried, and who would live and die for her. She needed someone who could bring out the more serious sides of her nature, who could stir her up and teach her it was okay to be angry or sad or afraid. Who could treasure her for the rare jewel she was and would be her everything.

What she wished most of all was that someone out there, someone who truly needed her daughter's light and love and wild exuberance for life, would stand up and notice her.

Usagi ran down the stairs and straight into her mother's arms. She wondered how much longer she could hold her baby girl like this. A spark flew as their hands met. "Usagi," Ikuko smiled, "I wish you had someone to love and protect and cherish you more than his own life."

Usagi stood stunned for a moment. Then she giggled. "But I've got you and daddy," she replied. Ikuko nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, my darling girl, yes you have me and daddy. But I have a feeling somewhere out there is someone who needs you. And who you need just as much." She hugged her tightly one more time and held out the rolled pancakes. "Have your breakfast and try not to fall too many times."

Usagi grinned, grabbed her breakfast and lunch, and tore through the door like a happy little whirlwind. Ikuko shook her head as she stared at the streamers of hair flying from the little buns at either side of her head. The golden waves moved rapidly as the girl ran. Usagi thought she was fooling her. But nothing could pass a mother's eyes. She knew her daughter cried out every night for someone. Someone she didn't even remember. It broke her heart.

Ikuko stood at the still open door and watched her daughter run. The girl was wild and carefree, except after her nightmares, when she became a sobbing wreck huddled in on her own pain. No doctors had been able to diagnose the problem. No physical injuries were apparent, but Ikuko knew something was going on with her daughter. And in her heart she knew the cure was much more.

She closed the door and hollered up the stairs. "Kun! I swear to the kami if you aren't down those stairs in two minutes I'll start giving your breakfasts to Usagi tomorrow morning! Shingo and Usagi are already gone!"

Galloping footsteps were heard coming down the stairs before her oldest appeared. He grabbed his pancakes, and bent to kiss her on the cheek. Ikuko put a hand on his arm. "Can you keep an eye out on Usagi? The nightmare seemed worse last night."

Kun nodded and Ikuko sighed in relief. She handed him the envelope with the tab money for the game center. "Can you also make sure she has a good snack. Dinner will be late tonight." Kun nodded again. She knew he would take care of his little sister. At seventeen he was a very responsible young man, and he loved his sister and brother very much.

* * *

Mamoru looked through the book again, wondering if any record of the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho even existed. The Silver Crystal…

He'd only ever heard the words in his dreams. Just the princess' pleas kept him looking for it. Her silver tear rolling down her cheek. At least in that dream she was not screaming in agony. His poor princess who needed him to save her, to find her and make her whole.

He thought about his neighbor's words from that morning. A reason to smile. Honestly, only the princess ever made him smile. He would smile when he finally found her, rescued her from the pain she was forced to endure. It seemed he'd known her forever. Since the death of his parents she had been the only constant in his life.

Growing up in an orphanage had not been pleasant. He had been rejected time and again by possible adoptive parents the moment they learned they would have no access to his money. He had long learned to close his heart, the only way to protect it. But sometimes, like this morning, someone said something that made him wonder if it was the right choice.

He made his way to the Crown Game Center. His only real friend, Motoki, was going to be there waiting for him this morning. His family owned and ran the arcade, and since Motoki had decided to practically adopt Mamoru, he had tried to make an effort to be more open. They attended the same private school, Moto-Azabu, had many of the same classes, and shared the same interests outside of academics.

He closed the book for safety as he crossed a street. In the distance he could see a younger teen racing towards the public high school. It was a girl, with blonde hair that reminded him of dumplings and noodle soup. She was eating as she ran, and had turned her head suddenly to the side, which sent her sprawling on all fours. He grinned as he heard her loud wails. At least he wasn't close enough to have her breaking his ear drums with the sound.

Suddenly her cries ended, and she yelled. He could hear her as clearly as if she was standing next to him. She was looking into the parking lot near her. "HEY! You put her down! Leave her alone! She raced into the parking lot, and without thinking Mamoru followed. Seven younger boys were harassing a little black cat. They had covered her in band aids and were tying her limbs together with string.

"You're those boys that picked on my brother!" the girl shouted. "Get lost!" She tore across the lot and snatched up the poor cat, holding her close and making soothing sounds.

One of the boys, perhaps angry and embarrassed, pushed her hard and she nearly fell. Mamoru felt himself growing angry. He moved forward until he was standing right next to the girl. "You heard her," he said in his most icy tone. "Get lost!" He stood tall and glared at the kids until they dispersed, before he turned to look at the girl and the cat.

"Okay, lets see what we can do to untangle you," the girl was whispering. She looked up and met Mamoru's eyes. "Can you please help me?"

"Yes." He whispered, feeling as though for this girl he would do anything. He pulled out his pocket knife and began cutting the strings, which had been wrapped around each of the cat's legs and around her back, over her tail, and even around her neck. He carefully cut them one by one.

"Shhh, little one," you're okay," the blonde whispered, and gently began removing the band-aids. She grabbed the one on the cat's forehead. "I'm so sorry if this hurts you," she said, and carefully pulled it away.

The cat let out a pitiful moan, but the girl was already moving on to the band-aids on her paws. "Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry they were mean to you."

As Mamoru watched the girl cried silent tears, which fell into the fur of the helpless cat. "She's going to be okay," he said. "I've almost got her out of this string."

"Thank you so much for helping me." The girl's voice was quiet.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone after all those boys alone. You could have been hurt. I think you might be the kind of girl who doesn't always think about that when she races in to help though." He gave her a grin and she sniffed.

"They were just boys!" She whined.

Mamoru found himself laughing. "Just boys or not," he frowned suddenly, "you shouldn't be going up against so many at once."

She frowned back. "I can handle it."

He cut the last string just as the girl finished pulling off the final band-aid. The cat leapt out of her arms and to the roof of a nearby car. She stared back at Usagi and Mamoru.

"We won't hurt you," Usagi said suddenly. "I'm really sorry about those mean boys." The cat almost appeared to nod in response. She jumped away into a tree.

Mamoru turned back to the girl. She was looking at him with a small frown. "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she bowed and held out one tiny hand.

"Chiba Mamoru," he replied, and they shook. A spark few. _Second time in one morning,_ he thought.

The tiny blonde peered up at him shyly, her huge blue eyes blinked and then she stared at her feet, a blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help the grin. "No more running into danger, okay?"

Now her cheeks reddened from irritation. "I'll do what I want!" she cried out petulantly.

"Ugh! Girls. You need a keeper!"

"A WHAT!?" She stomped her foot and glared at him.

"A keeper. You know. Someone to tell you when you're about to do something stupid."

"It wasn't stupid!" she was screeching now, and Mamoru felt like his ears should be bleeding.

"YES, IT WAS!" He hollered. "If you can't figure out simple math, maybe you should be in school!"

"OH, God! School! I'm LATE!" And the little blonde took off running as though the hounds of hell were chasing her. Mamoru sniffed, then looked at his watch. Crap! He was late too. He raced to the Crown.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of the girl. She was trouble. That much was certain. For once, he didn't think he'd mind a little trouble in his life.

* * *

"TSUKINO USAGI! You're late… again. HALLWAY NOW!"

Face flaming, Usagi tried to explain. "But… Haruna-sensei, I had to help the cat!"

"No excuses!" Flaming hair swaying as she shook her head, the teacher pointed at the door. She wasn't swayed by the girl's tears. She kept her hand extended until Usagi turned around, huffing, and went to the hallway.

"No good deed goes unpunished," she whined. She couldn't make herself regret helping the little feline though. That string had been wrapped around her neck. She could have died! She wasn't going to let anyone make her feel bad for doing what was right. Not Haruna-sensei or Chiba Mamoru. She sniffed. _A keeper indeed_! She'd wanted to slap that smug look off his face.

Something was familiar about him. She was sure she'd never met him before, but he reminded her of someone. She searched her brain, but instead of answers she was swarmed with reminders of her dream, and her dead prince. Her heart ached, and her belly throbbed at the reminder. Every night now, where once it had been weeks or even months between the dreams. Every night she was forced to watch him die, watch herself take his sword and fall onto it, tearing into her belly where the ache never fully disappeared anymore.

She looked up at a sound and saw Haruna-sensei standing in front of her, one hand outstretched. "Are you alright Usagi?" She asked. "Do you need the nurse?"

Usagi realized she was clutching her stomach and had silent tears falling down her face.

"Iie, Haruna-Sansei," she whispered. "No, I'm fine. It will pass. Always does." Her teacher nodded and nodded for Usagi to reenter the classroom. She swiped at her cheeks and followed.

She tried to pay attention, but the English words were all so confusing, and putting them into sentences made her head hurt. She did the best she could and then went out to the garden for lunch with Naru and Umino.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" Naru hugged her. "Did you hear my mom is having a sale at OSA-P? Half off almost everything! You should come by!" She held one of Usagi's hands tightly. "Please? Please, please, please?"

Usagi laughed. "Sure."

* * *

Luna couldn't decide what was more interesting. The fact that she had found a Senshi so fast, or the fact that the boy was linked to her. Whatever the reason, the two of them would be seeing a lot more of each other. She stifled a laugh. There just might be fireworks. She couldn't remember much about their life before. She did remember each of the Senshi had been mated to one of the Shitennou. The Senshi were tasked with protecting the Princess, while the Shitennou were the Prince's protectors. It was good to have found one pair already.

She was concerned about finding all the Senshi and Shittenou, as well as the Prince and Princess. Her frustrating lack of memory was almost painfully debilitating. She couldn't remember the faces of the protectors, let alone the prince and princess. She followed the boy to the Crown Game Center, and watched as he and a boy with light blonde hair ran off towards the private school.

Even though she'd only been awake a few weeks, Luna knew that this was the place to check in with Central. She had been drawn here the moment she'd awoken. There was a secret entrance to a bunker hidden below the Sailor V game. She looked around to make sure no one was looking as she slipped to the game and pressed a combination of buttons. A moment later she found herself in the small computer terminal area of the bunker.

"Central," she called out. "Come in central."

"I hear you Luna," said a computerized voice. "What's the matter?"

"I've found a Senshi and her mate." Luna said, happy with her day's work, even though it had started so awfully. "They both rushed in to save me when some boys were hurting me."

"You were injured?" Even the computerized voice sounded upset and scandalized.

"Nothing serious. Like I said, the two of them saved me."

"And you're sure it was a mated pair?"

"Yes. I'm not Venusian, but even I could see it. Gold and Silver strings between the pair. They apparently don't know each other yet, but the bond is strong. It feels like they're going to be very close."

"Hmm. That's good. Hold on a moment." Luna waited as the voice was silent for several minutes. "Luna?"

"Yes?" She looked up at the monitors, which were now signaling two locations on a map of Tokyo. One was a silver dot, the other gold.

"Activate them and stay close!" There was a pause. "Do you see the black spot?"

Luna looked at the screen again. Near the Azabu Juuban Shopping District was a black spot. She zoomed in using a joy stick, then again and found the name of a store. "OSA-P Jewelry store."

"It will be their first battle." Said the computerized voice.

Luna shivered. "They've had no training!" She complained. She didn't want to activate two children and send them into danger with nothing but a few words.

"LUNA!" A second voice, this one a computerized female, sounded loudly through the hidden base. "I promise, we will get there soon to help them, but if you don't activate them they could die anyway, and many others along with them. They have to fight."

Luna sighed. "Fine, but I'm going with them!"

"Agreed," the male computerized voice said. The line went silent and Luna turned away. How was she going to activate both of them? She thought about the pair and reached into her subspace pocket. Out came a tiny golden brooch with a crescent moon on it, and a small pin, a metal rose, worked in scarlet and green, with a small dewdrop shaped and designed to look like planet earth. The brooch was for Usagi, the pin for Mamoru. It gave her a strange feeling to look at them, as though she had never seen them before, though she must have in her previous life.

"Now," she said to herself as she climbed the steps and walked through the game, "which one do I wake up first?"

* * *

Mamoru noticed the little blonde the moment she exited her school. The two were only a block from each other, but she should have been released forty minutes before him. "Oy! Odango Atama!" he shouted. "Hey Usagi!"

She turned to look at him with a scowl on her face. He caught up to her and gave her a sardonic grin.

"Hey Odango."

"What did you call me?" She asked, her voice already raised.

"Odango Atama. Dumplings," he squeezed one of her hair buns. "Noodles," he added, tugging one long ponytail of hair. He saw she was clutching a paper in her hand and snatched it.

"Ouch," he said, looking at the test. "How'd you get 30 percent?" He grinned. "Are you brainless?"

"Humph!" She turned on her heel. "If you must know you... you... baka, I don't test well."

"Don't test well?" He frowned. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed.

"Where are you going?" He asked suddenly. For some reason he felt worried about her.

"The arcade. You know the Crown Game Center? My friend works there."

"Oh." When she turned and started walking and he followed her.

"My friend works there too. Motoki. His parents own it."

"Wait, you're friends with Motoki?" She smiled. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all, even if you do tease too much."

Mamoru hid his blush. He didn't know why he was teasing her. He never teased. But she made him feel... safe. Safe to talk and be around. No one but Motoki had ever done that before.

"My brother should be there by now," Usagi added after a minute. She looked at her watch. "Crap, he's going to be worried." She sped up and he moved faster with her.

"Why would he be worried. Did you have detention or something?" He wasn't out of breath. He tended to job several mornings a week. When she increased her pace to a slow job he followed.

"Yeah. I got there late and Haruna-sensei wouldn't believe me about saving the cat. Sometimes I think she doesn't like me very much, but I know she's really just frustrated." She wasn't out of breath either he noticed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does she get frustrated?"

"Because I'm not as good a student as I used to be." She sighed, and picked up the pace. He matched her again.

"Why not?" Mamoru felt it was vital to hear the answer.

"My dreams," she started, her breath hitching into a sob, she stopped and clutched her stomach for a moment. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong? Is it a cramp?"

"No. It will pass." She breathed in through her nose and out her mouth.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, wishing he could make her feel better. "What's wrong then?"

"Every time I have one, the thing I said before, or even think too hard about it, I get a bad pain in my belly. It's just an after effect. Something that happens in the dreams causes it. I know that it isn't real. But it happens every time, and its..." She looked up at him. "You promise you wont say anything?"

"I promise." Mamoru squeezed her shoulder as she stood up tall again.

"They're getting worse. Longer, the pain lasts now, never entirely goes away anymore. Although I feel better right now." She looked a little confused. "Huh." She turned, dropping his hand from her shoulder, and started walking again. He followed her.

A young man with long white-blonde hair and silvery blue eyes was approaching them. Usagi waved. "Hey Kun!"

"Usagi! Are you okay?" He grabbed her and gave her a tight hug. She winced and he released her at once.

She fell back into Mamoru, but instead of moving she tilted her head back onto his shoulder. Her back was leaning against one side of his chest. He looked at her surprised. "It's better," she whispered. She moved, standing upright again, and gasped. Then she reached a hand out and touched Mamoru, this time on his own shoulder. "Better again." She let go. "Now worse."

"What are you talking about Usagi?" Kun's brows were furrowed. "The pain?"

Usagi gave him a startled look. "How did you...?"

"Usagi, I'm not stupid!" Kun looked angry.

"Kunzite don't be mad," she whimpered, and covered her face.

Instinctively Mamoru reached out and rubbed her shoulder. She straightened, seeming stronger. He left his hand where it was.

"Is it really better?" Kunzite asked. Usagi nodded, relief obvious in the lines of her face. "I'm Tsukino Kunzite," the man said, reaching a hand out to shake Mamoru's.

"Chiba Mamoru," he answered. "I just met Usagi today. We sort of saved a cat together."

The three began walking towards the arcade again. "Mom's worried about you," Kunzite said.

"I know." Usagi smiled. "You should have heard her this morning."

"Apparently dinner is going to be late. She wants you to eat a big snack." Kunzite turned to Mamoru. "My sister can eat literally twice what I can, and she still doesn't gain weight," he explained.

* * *

Luna watched the boy and girl talking, trying to decide when to make her move. She could tell the girl was in pain. She was probably dealing with her past-life memories. Transforming should help her with that, and from the looks of it, Mamoru was also helping. Another boy showed up, and she could tell instantly that he was another protector. Honestly, with a first battle approaching, the more the merrier.

As the three came abreast of her she cleared her throat. "Hmm, hmm. Excuse me?"

All of them looked around, but only Usagi's eyes focused on her. "Hey Mamoru! It's the cat we saved." She took a step forward. "Hello little cat."

"Hello." Luna watched as their faces blanched, "I wanted to say thank you, and ask you to help me again."

"Is that cat talking?" Usagi hissed to no one in particular. "Crap is this another dream?" As soon as she said the word she doubled over.

"Here Usagi. Take this. Luna threw the brooch and the girl instinctively reached out with one hand and snatched it out of the air. Instantly her face relaxed, and she was able to stand again. "That should help you until your memories are restored. Being around your mate helps too." Luna looked over at Mamoru. "Catch." She tossed the rose pin.

Reaching into her subspace pocket she thought of the new boy, and a pin appeared in her hand. It was round, the earth on the front, with the symbol for north over it in a thin white scrawl. "You," she said, and tossed his pin to him. "This one is yours."

"Um, thank you," said Usagi, as the two males appeared to be speechless. "These are very thoughtful gifts." She smiled.

"They aren't really gifts. They already belong to you. They are transformation aids. You wont always need them, but in the beginning they tend to help." Luna grinned. "Come with me. She faded away and the three of them followed her into an alleyway.

"Boys, you simply put your pins on and then touch them and think of your transformation. Usagi, you can either wear the brooch and touch it, or you can hold it up. You simply say "Moon Prism Power Make Up. You will henshin and immediately I believe you will start to feel better.

Usagi did as she was instructed. Instantly her clothes dissolved and fuchsia ribbons exploded out of the brooch on her chest and covered her in a white fuku with a blue skirt and red bow. Red boots and white gloves appeared, along with red hair pieces in her buns, a choker, and even earrings.

Mamoru placed the rose on his collar. He touched it and his school uniform became a black tuxedo with a cape lined in red felt. He was wearing a white domino mask and a top hat as well. A short cane appeared in one hand, a razor tipped rose in the other.

Kunzite did the same and his attire became a light grey battle uniform, complete with sword. His hair seemed to lengthen even more, and his eyes turned a piercing silver color. He placed his right hand over his heart, fist clenched.

The three finished their transformations and Luna could tell Usagi was already feeling stronger. The girl was grinning now, partly in relief. Until suddenly she gasped. "Naru!" She put a hand over her mouth, then without a word she took of running. The others followed, trying to stop her, or at least catch up with her. Luna sighed and ran after them.

* * *

Feeling stronger and healthier than she had in ages, Usagi ran at ten times her normal speed. She reached OSA-P quickly, only to see dozens of milling women around the store, their faces devoid of expression. Naru was behind the counter, her arm held tightly in the grip of a woman who at first appeared to be the girl's mother. But Usagi knew Naru's mother, and this was not her.

"Let Naru go!" She held out one hand and raised it above her head, making a circle with the other and pulling both to one side. "I am the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon did not know where the words had come from, but they certainly got the ugly greysih blue monster to let go of Naru.

"Morga!" The monster hissed. "I am Morga, a Youma of the Negaverse. I've never heard of you Sailor Moon. You must not be worth anything."

Doubts flashed through Usagi's mind. "Beauty is not held in stones, but in the smile of a Maiden. Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you!" Mamoru's voice came from behind and above, and Usagi spared a look to see his arm moving rapidly. A whistling sound startled her and a moment later she was in Tuxedo Kamen's arms being carried to safety. Sailor Moon watched as Kunzite lifted his hands and sent out a blast of pure energy at the Youma.

"Usagi, your tiara," hissed the cat.

Usagi's arm lifted almost without thought and she tore the tiara off and spoke, "Moon Tiara Action," and hurled it at the Youma Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite were distracting.

"Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!" came a shout, and the grey smoke added to the tiara as it hit. The thing shrieked and turned to dust before the tiara retuned like a boomerang to Sailor Moon. She reached up and caught it instinctively.

"Well that thing was dusted. Moon Dusted!" added Kunzite with a laugh. "We have to get out of here quick." The mass of milling people were beginning to awaken to their surroundings. The three heroes moved quickly outside, Sailor Moon scooping the cat into her arms. She turned and waved to Naru, who gave her a small smile.

"Lets go to my place," Mamoru said quietly. He leaped up and the other two followed him onto the rooftops. They sped over the city of Tokyo, barely visible, mostly because no one was looking. He led them to a balcony and slid the door open to let them inside.

"I think it's safest here. No family." He murmured it, but Usagi could tell he was trying to hide sadness. Perhaps he thought he wasn't sad anymore, but he really was. She touched her brooch and released her henshin, becoming plain Usagi again. She reached out and touched his shoulder as he had hers earlier.

He and Kunzite also released their henshin and the three humans and one cat sat and talked quietly. It was still daylight, and not time for Kunzite and Usagi to have returned home yet. "So uh, what the hell was that?" Mamoru asked, his tone full of shock. "I mean, I guess it was cool and all, but what was that thing?"

"That was a Youma. A demon created in the Negaverse by the Dark Kingdom. You are the first among many heroes I have to awaken."

"Okay, how many in all?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't actually remember how many were sent into the future to try again. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Sounds like you really weren't sure it was a good idea to get us fighting."

"At first, but you more than proved yourselves tonight." Luna said with a nod of her head.

"I feel a little weaker now," Usagi admitted. "Not as strong certainly, and the pain is back, though not as bad as it was before."

"Sit with your mate and you'll feel better," Luna told her simply.

"Mate?" Usagi screeched and Mamoru and Kunzite both covered their ears.

"Mamoru," Luna said as if she was stupid, which offended Usagi more than she could express.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and shook her head. "Uh no. You can't just come in here and tell me who I have to be with!"

Mamoru was nodding his head rapidly. "We can't even get along!" He added in desperation.

"Regardless," said Luna, hardly paying attention. "Soon enough you will be Soul-Bonded and married in this life. Usagi will get better, your memories will return, and both of your powers will grow stronger."

"I'm only sixteen!"

Luna smirked. "Many girls marry at sixteen. There are extenuating circumstances," the cat answered, as though Usagi's and Mamoru's arguments meant nothing.

"I won't do it!" Usagi screamed. "I wont!" She had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't be winning this battle.

Mamoru looked a little hurt, but he couldn't see into her dreams. As soon as she had the thought she doubled over in horrendous pain. Crap, why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Mamoru was picking her up a moment later, depositing her on his lap. He rested a hand on her bare cheek. The pain nearly disappeared.

"I don't see you having much choice Usagi," Luna said.

"I won't force Mamoru into something like that because of a little pain."

Mamoru was looking down at her and suddenly she couldn't remember the rest of her argument. She felt lost in his eyes. That deep blue with silver flecks and black irises. His pupils were widened, and laser focused on her face. He bent forward and without thought she met him halfway. The moment his lips met hers there was a spark and the pain was gone.

Flashes of memory appeared in her mind. Laughing with him in a garden of roses. Running through corridors with several other people. A first kiss on the moon. Their engagement party. Their wedding night and their Soul-Bonding.

Blushing furiously they pulled their lips apart. "Wow," Mamoru breathed against her cheek. "Did you see that?"

Usagi could only nod. There were no words. She had felt very strong, powerful love for him. "You really are Endymion," she said finally.

"And you really are Serenity."

A sob broke out of Usagi. "You... you died for me."

Mamoru nodded. "And you killed yourself. I saw you die the moment I took my last breath. I wont let you do that this time Usagi."

"Wont let me?" Usagi breathed. She was both happy and extremely angry. "Let me?" She repeated.

"No. I won't let you. I said you needed a keeper, and it looks like I was right." He sighed when she tried to struggle out of his arms. He just held tighter and pulled her closer.

"I will kick your ass the moment I get free." She warned. Kunzite growled, but she could tell Mamoru was unfazed.

"You just wait Kunzite. You wait until you see Venus for the first time. You'll have her in your arms in a second."

Luna called them to attention then. "We have plans to make, patrols to schedule, and we have to find the other Senshi and the Silver and Gold Crystals."


	2. Chapter 2

**Update Note:** (2/1/20) Because I changed Mamoru and Usagi's ages, I am also changing Shingo to be fourteen. Just because I think it fits better.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One  
Chapter Two**  
 **Fights**

* * *

Tsukino Kunzite took his position as a big brother seriously, and right now he was unsure which path he should take. Usagi had fallen asleep, held by Mamoru, and Kunzite was in a battle with himself not to hit the boy who was holding her so possessively. Shared memories or no, the girl was only sixteen years old. While he was perfectly aware that being held in his arms was the only thing stopping the pain, he also knew that if their father ever so much as suspected he had allowed the other boy to hold his sister so intimately he would probably never see the light of day again.

He paced back and forth across the spacious living room, still not sure what he should do. Should he take his sister home immediately, ignore the damned cat who was still talking, and the boy who was obviously dealing with some major feelings for his baby sister? Or perhaps he should call and say the two of them were staying with a friend and allow the cat to have her way. Annoyed, he turned and glared at Luna.

"Exactly what is a Soul-Bond?"

"It is the sharing of souls. Basically, part of her soul resides in him, and part of his in her. But they are torn, ripped apart by the manner of their death in their previous life. They need to be reconnected through the Soul-Bonding ceremony." Luna sat up suddenly and licked her right paw, nervously pulling it over her ear repeatedly.

Suspicious now considering her actions, he had to question further. "And this ceremony will stop her pain? Make her strong and healthy again." The cat merely nodded, not really looking him in the eye. "Why do I get the feeling you aren't explaining everything?"

Luna said nothing. He stepped closer to her, looking down at the twitching black tail, the downturned face. Nope she wasn't being entirely forthcoming. He snorted and turned away from her, looking over at Mamoru who was blushing. Obviously he was missing something.

"What does the Soul-Bonding Ceremony entail? Will it hurt my sister?"

"Hurt? No... not really. I mean there may be some unintended... consequences, and perhaps it might sting for a second, but it's not like it will hurt her permanently."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Kunzite snarled the question. He glanced at Mamoru again, but the boy had hidden his face in Usagi's hair.

"They um..." Luna refused to look up and meet Kunzite's eyes. "They have to repeat a vow and become intimate on an emotional, mental, and ahem... physical level."

It took a moment for the information to sink in to Kunzite before he snatched his sister out of Mamoru's arms. She moaned in her sleep but didn't wake. His mind whirled with panic. He had to get her away from this freak of a cat and the boy. He spun on his heel... and found himself in his own living room. He stumbled and then moved towards the stairs and Usagi's bedroom.

After laying her in her own bed, safely away from the one who simply expected a near stranger to deflower her, he went to her window to make sure it was closed and locked before heading downstairs to make dinner for them and Shingo who was probably in his own bedroom playing video games. It took time to realize his entire body was shaking with anger.

* * *

Tsukino Shingo sat in his bedroom and stared at the wall. He opened his mind again, and could feel the energies of his sister and brother in the house now. They had suddenly appeared a few minutes ago. Neither had walked up the street, but had simply appeared inside the house. He followed their trail and it ended abruptly before he found the other end several blocks away, in a large living room where a teenaged boy was arguing with a black cat about frightening his siblings and about not being willing to take his sister's virginity of all things.

He let go of the link and walked into Usagi's bedroom. She was laying on her bed, uncovered by blankets. In her school uniform and sleeping somewhat peacefully she looked much younger than her barely sixteen years. He grabbed her pink bunny blanket and covered her before going down the stairs to find Kunzite slamming around the kitchen muttering under his breath about punk boys and stupid cats.

"To be fair," Shingo said as he moved to set the table for the three of them, "the boy, Mamoru, doesn't want to do it any more than she would." The announcement was met with the loud clanging of a frying pan hitting the floor.

"How do you...?"

"Almost two hours ago, I felt a tug. I felt the need to check on you and Usagi. I can feel the two of you now. Her light is a bright silvery-white, while yours is a mixture of golden, like the boy, and a bright orange, like your soulmate's. I heard pieces and parts of the conversation, and when you returned here so suddenly I checked on the boy. He was arguing with that stupid cat. He refuses to take Usagi's virginity. She's trying to convince him by saying if he doesn't she might die." He huffed, not believing that for a moment.

"How on earth would she die by not performing the Soul-Bond?" Kunzite asked angrily. He put the freshly rinsed pan on the stove and poured in some of the batter he had prepared. He was making Usagi some pancakes. They were her favorite food, and he knew she would wake up in pain again. As bad as he felt about that, he could not let Luna force his baby sister into something she wasn't ready for.

"According to that stupid cat, because she won't be as strong in battle as she will once the bond is formed. Hold on." He felt a change in the boy's energy and checked on him. Currently Mamoru was screaming at the cat to get out of his apartment. The cat stared at him impassively and then Mamoru was standing and looking around wildly. He took a step forward and a second later had appeared next to Kunzite in the kitchen.

Kunzite let out a startled yell and for a moment held a fist ready to hit the other teen. "Don't!" Shingo yelled to his older brother. "He wants nothing to do with the cat either."

Mamoru was shaking his head wildly. "I don't!" He had tears streaming down his face. "I don't care if in my former life Endymion and Serenity were married! It doesn't change the fact that Usagi is only sixteen years old! I'm only seventeen, how the hell should I know how to... I won't do that! I wont!" He rubbed a hand over his face, swiping at the tears and trying to calm himself.

He looked up at Kunzite. "She was already talking about making you do the same as soon as she finds your soulmate. She's going to do it to all of us! You can't just meet someone and say, oh yeah, you need to have sex with this other person you just met!" He was pacing now, and Shingo knew his anger was rising. He stepped forward and blocked Mamoru's path.

"If I can find the others we should warn them right?" Mamoru stopped pacing and nodded. Shingo hid a smile. Teenagers were easily distracted. "I know where Kunzite's soulmate is, but I'm not sure about the others. There are other lights in the city besides ours and hers." He sighed. "I suppose we could track them all down and warn them just in case, but we're going to sound insane."

"Not to mention the fact that Luna holds their transformation aids." Mamoru said quietly. "She pulls them out of thin air."

"Should we talk to her?" Kunzite asked. "Maybe she just doesn't understand that this culture is different than the one we must have come from."

"It isn't very different," Usagi walked into the kitchen. "In the past a person wasn't allowed to marry until they were sixteen, and even that was rare, just as it is now." She smiled at them. "Shingo, you too?" He only nodded before running to her and hugging her hard.

* * *

Luna paced back and forth across Mamoru's living room. She'd royally screwed up. She hadn't meant to. She felt like an idiot. Her fear for the girl had pushed her to say things long before she would have. She knew she needed to apologize, and to make it right. She concentrated hard on the girl and felt the draw. A moment later she was sitting on a kitchen table. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Four pairs of eyes turned to her in surprise. She took a look at the youngest boy and could see the raw power in him. She concentrated hard and a moment later a small disk appeared in her hand. She pushed it towards him. "I won't push you again," she murmured. "I promise."

Usagi nodded and reached forward to pet her. "I understand why you were pushing, and I am grateful, but doing something like that should be a mutual choice and should happen when two people are in love and prepared for any consequences." Mamoru nodded his head wildly in agreement across the kitchen. Usagi slid into a chair and pulled Luna into her arms.

"I really am sorry," Luna said in a tiny voice. "I was never like this," she let a tear fall before sniffling back the rest. "I just never thought you would be in so much p-p-pain."

"I've been handling it for a while now. A little longer won't hurt. I have to admit it isn't nearly as bad now that I have the brooch and it does get better when Mamoru is holding me, but neither of us could actually complete the Soul-Bond if we felt forced into it. I remember that well from the priest's instructions. I know our souls are torn, but some of the healing has to happen before we can take that step."

"Well," said Kunzite, still a little angry even though the cat had apologized, "I want a promise that you won't push any of the others into taking that step."

Luna nodded, feeling ashamed. "I promise." She sniffled again, still worried about the damage she'd done in her relationship with her new charges. "We do need to find the others though."

"I can do that," Shingo admitted. "I felt you guys the moment you transformed," he smiled. "Good job Nee-chan!" Usagi grinned at her younger brother. Luna started to feel a little better.

"I have to check in at the command center at midnight. Would any of you be willing to come with me?" The four of them all nodded.

"We obviously have to wait for our parents to go to sleep," Shingo added. "And Mamoru, for your personal safety..." he grinned as he trailed off. "You should probably introduce yourself as Kunzite's friend instead of the Usagi's soulmate." Luna grinned at the sound of his chortle. "My dad would kill you if he thought you were trying to steal his baby."

Usagi frowned but Kunzite nodded. "Yeah," he added, "it's like he still thinks she's four years old. Boys aren't allowed near her."

"But if I just say I'm your friend?" Mamoru looked nervous.

"Dad will accept that," Kunzite admitted. "Although I think my mom was praying for you to meet Usagi this morning," he added. "She'll see through the lies immediately. It's her gift."

Luna watched as Mamoru gulped and hid a grin with her paw. Kunzite slid pancakes onto plates and the kids started tearing though them as he continued to cook more. Shingo went to a cabinet and pulled out a can of tuna, pouring it into a bowl for her and setting it on the floor. She thanked him and ate hungrily. She hadn't had much food since she'd awoken. Really only one person had helped her, the teenaged son of the man who owned the arcade, who was also a friend of Mamoru's, she remembered from this morning.

* * *

Mamoru was nervous. He didn't really know how he'd suddenly ended up in the Tsukino's kitchen. He'd been so angry at Luna and so worried about Usagi and had wanted to talk to Kunzite. Then suddenly he'd been here. He looked around at the others sitting around the table. Pancakes and sausage were disappearing rapidly. He was hungrier than he ever remembered being before in his life.

"You all will notice more hunger," Luna said a moment later, looking up from the bowl on the floor. "As you use your powers they take more out of you. On days when you don't use them you'll still be extra hungry, but not nearly as bad as tonight. But when you do transform and battle you will need the extra fuel."

"What about Usagi?" Shingo asked, food still in his mouth. He looked over at his sister and Mamoru could tell he was really worried. "She's already really underweight." He shuddered, telling them about the last time they'd gone to the doctor and the man had talked about how unhealthy it was that she couldn't gain weight.

Mamoru's mind was racing. He considered options. He was interested in medicine and thought about some of the things he'd read about trying to gain weight. "There are shakes," he said. "For kids who can't gain weight."

Shingo stood and went to a cupboard. When he opened it Mamoru saw dozens of shakes and protein bars and other foods the family had tried. "She has special permission to eat in classes too. We've tried everything. Even when she can eat, when the pain gets really bad she throws up." He looked at his sister worriedly.

Mamoru felt like screaming. There had to be something. "She gets special IV's too. She's even been hospitalized. They thought at first she had an eating disorder. But then they saw the nightmares and how she got so sick after." Shingo shuddered and it took all of Mamoru's will not to do the same. The thought of Usagi in pain was horrifying.

Usagi stood and walked to him suddenly. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into her eyes. He could drown in those orbs, he mused. She smiled at him. "I'm okay," she said. "I feel better than before. Ever since you kissed me and I remembered. It might not be so bad anymore." He could only nod.

"Regardless, I think once we get to the command center we should search on the computer system and see what we can come up with for all of you. You will all need the energy. Shingo hasn't even transformed yet, and he's already hungry." Luna grinned at the youngest teen.

A few minutes later Mamoru heard a car pull into the driveway and he gulped. Usagi quickly went back to her own chair. "Try not to look at me when my dad is in the room," she warned. "Or if you do, pretend you find me annoying or repulsive or something." Her brothers laughed, but Mamoru gulped again, fear clogging his throat.

A man with short brunette hair and glasses entered the kitchen quickly followed by a pretty woman with long blue hair. Mamoru wondered how their kids were so blonde.

"Well hello," the blue-haired woman said, coming over to squeeze Mamoru's shoulders. He looked up at her in surprise. He was a stranger to her. Why was she being nice to him? She smiled down at him. "I know you." She murmured. "You helped me a few weeks ago when my grocery bag broke." She smiled down at him and Mamoru remembered. She'd been on the bus with him and several cans of food had been rolling under the seats. He'd told her he would fetch them. He had completely forgotten about it.

"I'm Tsukino Ikuko," she said. "You can just call me Ikuko or Ikuko-mama," she added a moment later. "This is my husband Tsukino Kenji. He's a bit more formal until you get to him."

Mamoru stood and bowed politely to both them. "Kenji-san, Ikuko-san." They both inclined their heads kindly to him. "Kunzite invited me for dinner. I hope you don't mind." He wasn't technically lying, he hoped. The older teen had simply assumed he'd been eating with them when he'd appeared.

The two adults assured him it was fine, but then the question came. The same question every parent asked. The one he usually lied about. Somehow though, this time he could not bring himself to lie. Not to the kindly Ikuko who had told him she could call her mama.

"When are your parents expecting you home? Would you like me to call them for you?" Ikuko asked with a gentle smile.

Mamoru blinked back tears. She was just so kind to him. He couldn't meet her gaze. "My parents are... um." He gulped. "My parents..." He tried a third time. "They um... they passed away... when I was six."

The mother of his new friends gathered him into her arms and hugged him tightly. A few tears slipped out in spite of himself. "It's settled then. You'll call me Ikuko-mama." She pulled back to look into his face and brushed his hair off his forehead. He could see where Usagi got her instinctive kindness. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"So how did you meet the kids?" Kenji asked. Mamoru didn't see him gulp down the lump in his own throat.

"Mamoru and I saved this kitty from some bullies this morning," Usagi admitted, and Mamoru was surprised she'd told the truth, but when he met Kenji's eyes, he got a smile instead of a frown.

"So, are you staying with us tonight?" Ikuko-mama asked? She looked over at Kunzite, who nodded at her.

"I invited him, if that's okay?" both parents nodded. Ikuko let go of his face and kissed the top of his head before scooping to pick up Luna.

"Have you named her yet?" She turned to Usagi who nodded.

"Luna. See the mark on her forehead?"

Ikuko-mama nodded. "You're gorgeous. Are you moving in with us?" she asked the cat, who bumped her head under the woman's chin in affection. Mamoru grinned at the talking cat.

"If it's okay with you Mama," Usagi said, a pleading tone in her voice. The motherly woman nodded, still cuddling the cat, who seemed to be enjoying the attention. Mamoru realized that the cat probably hadn't seen much affection up until now, and both Ikuko-mama and Usagi had been loving on her.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Kunzite woke Usagi. It took several moments for her to realize it wasn't morning. She'd never been great at waking up, and the problem had gotten worse since the nightmares had gotten so bad. Thankfully it was too soon for her to have begun dreaming.

Tonight a new excitement hit her and she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was still dressed. She'd figured it would be easier than changing twice. They all climbed through her window and out onto the balcony before swinging into the tree and letting themselves drop to the ground.

"As your powers grow you'll be able to make the jump easily." Luna informed them as they walked through the quiet neighborhood. In some areas of the city shops and restaurants never closed, but in this area most places shut down at ten in the evening. It was a short walk, and they talked quietly the whole time. Somehow she and Mamoru had ended up holding hands, though she was sure neither of them had made the conscious decision to do so.

They arrived at the arcade of all places. Luna looked at the door and it opened for them. No alarms sounded and Usagi wondered how Luna did it, but didn't ask. She figured the feline had her own brand of magic. As soon as they entered Luna went to one of the Sailor V machines and pressed a series of buttons before walking into the game. The others followed her.

Shingo seemed drawn to one console and the others all went to separate areas. Usagi felt herself drawn to one area and followed her instincts to a small area set apart from the rest. Mamoru followed. There were two seats and Usagi sat in the right chair, Mamoru the left. As soon as they were both sitting the chairs leaned back and they were looking up into a monitor on the ceiling. On it they could see the planet.

Usagi wondered if it could show them were the Negaverse was attacking from and the screen turned white as the view switched to a snowy landscape where they could see the entrance to some sort of cave. Without thought Usagi marked the location by pressing a button on the chair arm. The screen changed again, perhaps to a thought of Mamoru's. It showed Tokyo, and as they looked it showed what appeared to be a radio station or broadcasting station of some sort. Mamoru pressed a button and Usagi could see it was now marked with another black spot.

"That's our next target," Mamoru whispered. Usagi nodded. She had guessed as much.

The view changed again. "I'm sending the two of you the information I entered," Shingo said, walking into their area. The city lit up with well over a dozen bright lights in different colors. "There are a few in outlying areas as well," he added, and as she thought about it, the view changed to a map of Japan, where two other bright lights, both yellowish-gold appeared. It expanded further and in Europe there were two more, which seemed to be together.

"I think most of them are Senshi, based on their energy. A few don't seem technically connected to our planet, but there is a bond beginning to form, as though the planet has accepted them and they are now calling it home." Mamoru seemed confused. "Maybe they are refugees." He shook his head.

"This one right here must be Kunzite's soulmate, she feels... connected to him." Shingo pointed to a light that was silver and orange. "This one is the soulmate of this one, and these two are together, and these two." For the next several minutes he pointed out connections. "The ones with silver through their light are the Senshi, the ones shot through with gold are the Shittenou. This one here," he pointed to one of the yellow-gold lights. It had streaks of red and dark green in it. "This one is connected to the sun, and also to this Senshi. Soulmate," he added at Usagi's questioning glance.

Usagi was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. A bunch of pretty lights didn't really tell her about the other Senshi or any of the others. What she needed was actual information. The screen changed and she was suddenly staring at the picture of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked very similar to herself. Her waist-long hair was tied back with a red bow. Beside the picture was information about the girl. Her name was Aino Minako, and she had been living in England until three days before. She was due to start school, in Usagi's class, the following Monday.

It was the very early hours of Saturday morning, so it wouldn't be too long now before they met her. Kunzite suddenly appeared behind them. "This place is awesome. It has a training center. Not just our magic, but martial arts and swordsmanship and all sorts of other trainings. His breath caught and he stopped talking, caught up by the image above their heads.

"Is that...?"

"That's Minako," Shingo said in a quiet voice. "Yes, she's your soulmate," he added. "She's going to be in Usagi's class starting next week." Kunzite didn't respond. He was still staring at the photo on the screen.

A moment later Luna hopped up onto Usagi's lap. "She's the leader of the guard," she murmured. She butted her head against Usagi's hand to get scratches. "While Usagi is in charge of all the Senshi, Minako is the leader of the Inner Senshi. She is the only person who can countermand an order of the princess, and that only if the order given puts the princess in danger." Luna purred as Usagi got the spot she wanted. Usagi grinned.

"So wait, you mean I'm in charge of all the Senshi. Like I have to tell them what to do?" She wasn't sure that was such a good idea. She didn't consider herself very smart.

"It's the job of the princess." Luna continued to purr even as she answered. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Usagi was confused. She'd remembered some of her past life, and so had Mamoru, but she didn't remember being a princess really. She mostly remembered spending time with Endymion, and some training on using the Legendary Silver Crystal.

"Princess?" She asked finally.

"Yes, you and Mamoru are royalty. Technically all the Senshi and Shitennou are as well, but you two belonged to the two major ruling families, and after your marriage you were next in line to rule the Solar System." Luna circled her lap and curled up into a ball.

"So because Serenity and Endymion were rulers, that means somehow me and Mamoru are now?" Usagi was confused. Shouldn't leaders be picked based on their abilities and not their past lives.

Luna sighed. "Your memories will fully return after the Soul-Bond is completed, but until that time I will guide the two of you. When Artemis gets here he will too."

Usagi only nodded and looked over at Mamoru. He gave her a sheepish grin. He understood what she'd been trying to express.

A few minutes later the lights of the command center shut down as they headed back through the Sailor V game.

* * *

Ikuko sat silently on her daughter's bed in the darkness. None of the kids, or the cat were still in the house. She had woken just after midnight and had heard them leave. She'd been sitting here in the darkness for nearly two hours now. Something was going on, and she was determined to find out what it was. She was going to protect those kids whether they liked it or not.

It took a moment to realize she could hear voices approaching. The kids were climbing the tree outside the window.

"Shouldn't we do some battle training before we find the others?" That was Kunzite. What sort of battle training could a teenager possibly need?

"I think training is important Kunzite. You're the leader of the prince's guard, and I understand that you need to do this. But you also need Minako to get to your full strength." Ikuko didn't recognize the voice. Two of the kids were standing on the balcony now it sounded like.

"My question is how we're supposed to make sure our families are safe while were out fighting the stupid Negaverse." That was Shingo.

"If something happens to my mom and dad," Usagi sounded like she was out of breath, "I don't think I could stand it. Shouldn't we at least tell them?"

"I think that's a bad idea, but as you all expressed earlier, I can't push you to do things my way. I really am sorry about that." The unknown voice sounded really apologetic.

"I just know Ikuko-mama has treated me better than anyone else in my life," that was Mamoru. "I'll die to protect them if I have to," he added a moment later. "And not just because they're my soulmate's parents." Soulmate? So her wish had been granted. He was for her daughter. She'd gotten a glimpse of that earlier in the kitchen.

One by one the kids started climbing though the window. The unknown voice was speaking again. "I think maybe Ikuko-san could handle it," she was saying.

Ikuko reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. "Handle what?" she asked.

Five startled faces turned to her, including the black cat, who she realized had been speaking only a moment before. For a moment she wondered if she was dreaming. Very careful not to let any of them see she reached under her thigh and pinched hard. Nope. Not sleeping. She hid her wince of pain and stared at the cat.

"Hi Mama," Kunzite seemed to come out of his trance first. He moved forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess the cats' out of the bag." He gave her a grin and looked over at Luna.

"Hi mama," Shingo came forward next, also giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Just so you know we were just talking about telling you." Mamoru nodded his head wildly behind her son as Usagi came forward to kiss her cheek before climbing into her mother's lap. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she waited for an explanation.

"Aren't you going to come give me a kiss too?" She looked over at Mamoru who had been shifting uncomfortably. He blushed and moved to kiss her cheek. She pulled him down after to sit beside her. "I do want an explanation Luna," she stared at the cat, who bowed.

"Well, first, I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Luna, originally from the planet Mau. In the past I was the advisor to the Queen of the Moon in the Silver Millennium. I was also charged with the education of her daughter." She bowed her head again. "The kingdom was eventually destroyed, along with the kingdoms of the eight other planets in this solar system." She sighed, and Ikuko could hear the sadness and regret in her voice. "Only the people of Earth remained."

"I was sent into a deep sleep to wake when I was needed. The Negaverse, followers of the great evil, has awoken. Queen Beryl has begun to attack, and I was woken to find the others. They were reborn in this time with the hope that they would have normal lives if possible. I am charged to wake them all and help them learn their powers." She bowed her head again, and Ikuko sighed.

"Powers? Kingdoms? These are kids. Shingo is only fourteen! Usagi sixteen! Mamoru and Kunzite are seventeen! They are children. They shouldn't be responsible for protecting the planet." Ikuko was more angry than she'd ever been in her life.

"Mama," Usagi spoke up from her lap. "I don't think Luna had a choice, or that we really have one either. If we don't wake the others and begin to fight, the evil will take over the planet. Everyone we know and love could die."

"Couldn't someone else fight? Why you four?" She stifled a sob.

"Because Usagi and Mamoru are the reincarnation of the rulers of this solar system." Luna's voice was grave. "Kunzite is the leader of the Shitennou, who are the guardians of the prince. His soulmate, Minako, is the leader of the Inner Senshi, who are meant to protect the princess. The two of them however, have enough power in their little fingers to destroy or create galaxies. Even if they don't fight, they still have to be trained."

Ikuko shook her head in denial. These were her babies. Not warriors. She hugged Usagi close, but the girl pulled out of her arms and stood.

"Watch me for a minute Mama," she put a hand to the new brooch on her school uniform's bow. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" It was said quietly but with conviction. Her clothes faded and a glow blinded Ikuko for a second before fuchsia ribbons covered her in a new outfit. A fuku with a blue skirt and red bow. Long boots, gloves, choker, earrings, even hair pieces were all created by the ribbons. When the transformation was complete Usagi spread her hands.

Ikuko caught a flutter and Mamoru was now wearing a tuxedo with a cape and mask. Kunzite was wearing what appeared to be a light grey general's uniform from the long ago kingdom she'd been told about that was trimmed with orange. Shingo was wearing something similar to Kunzite's uniform except it was all in silver material and he had armor over his chest. She held a hand over her wildly beating heart. Her babies were somehow different. They each appeared stronger, even bigger than they were in normal clothing. Posture, demeanor, even the look in their eyes was different.

"How is it that all three of my babies are somehow like this? Is this normal?" Ikuko looked back to Luna.

"I suspect because you and your husband both have Lunarian blood," Luna made a movement that seemed like a human shrug. "It's rare that a married couple each has some I believe. It was rare for Lunarians or those from the other planets to marry and move to the Earth. The gravity is so different it would take a lifetime to acclimate. I suspect the others probably have parents descended from those other planets."

"Wow!" Ikuko breathed out the word. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. This was a lot to take in. "So you kids all found this out tonight, and the three of you, she looked at the older teens, already fought a battle?"

Usagi nodded. "Naru was in danger." She shrugged. "I heard her crying out and ran for her. I wasn't very good at it, but things seemed to come to me instinctively. Kunzite says we all need to train a lot."

"I absolutely agree with that. If I let you continue to fight I am going to expect you to not only train, but to check in with me before and after a battle." She nodded to herself. "Give me a moment." She stood and went to her own bedroom. Part of her had thought to keep this from Kenji, but if he learned of it and discovered she'd known and hidden it he would feel very betrayed. She shook him awake and told him to follow her.

He rubbed his eyes as he entered the lit bedroom of their daughter. "Our kids have something they want you to know," she explained. She watched as Kenji blinked several times at the kids.

"Where are they?" he asked quietly. "And who are these strangers?"

"Daddy?" Usagi stepped forward, still in her Sailor Moon form. Kenji blinked and looked at the girl as though seeing her for the first time.

"Usagi?" He looked at her carefully. "What on earth are you wearing? Why couldn't I recognize you a minute ago?"

Ikuko looked down to Luna. The cat nodded. "I think it's a glamour meant to protect their identities." Ikuko caught Kenji as his knees gave out and helped him sit on the bed. She sat next to him and motioned for the kids to sit as well.

"I think you should all release your henshin," Luna said. The kids nodded and a moment later four kids were sitting on the bedroom floor.

"It's okay daddy," Usagi said, scooting forward and resting her head on her father's knee. Reflexively he ran his fingers though her hair. "Luna found us today. Apparently we have a job to do, to protect people. It isn't what any of us really wanted, but we have to do it."

"All four of you?" Kenji was still quite stunned and his words were quiet. "Are there others?" Usagi nodded. "Why you?" Now Usagi shrugged.

Ikuko explained what she'd been told so far, and Kenji nodded repeatedly. "Strange things have been happening in Tokyo for months," he admitted. "People have died, or been put in comas." He was a reporter and knew a lot about what was going on in Tokyo. "I don't want you fighting this."

"Unfortunately, I don't think they have a choice," Ikuko admitted, though she wished she didn't have to. Kenji looked at her, a wild look in his eyes. "I think there's more they have to tell us. Something about soulmates."

Usagi blushed, though luckily Kenji didn't see it. Ikuko looked to Luna.

"In the time of the Silver Millennium, during a wedding a Soul-Bonding was performed. Basically, one half of a person's soul was switched with half of the soul of their spouse. Divorces were non-existent among the royal families in our time. You couldn't marry if you didn't pass the three Venusian trials. These were meant to test the compatibility, the resolve, and the loyalty of potential mates. Each of them have a soulmate out there. They will never be happy with anyone else. They will never be whole with anyone else either." Luna shut her mouth for a moment and looked at Ikuko, as though to plead not to finish.

"Continue." Ikuko ordered.

"I've found Usagi's mate." Luna gulped audibly at Kenji's sharp look. "And until they reform the Soul-Bond, she and he will never meet their full strength. I'm also afraid her pain will continue." She ducked her head, unsure how to proceed from there.

Ikuko sat up straighter. "Wait! Wait just a minute. You mean he can heal her? How?"

"Mama! No!" Usagi shook her head wildly. "Mamoru and I aren't ready to do what it takes."

Mamoru crossed his arms. "We're too young and I wont push her into that!" He sounded angry and glared at Luna. The cat ducked her head even further under the glares of all the teenagers.

"I said I won't force you. I gave my word and I will keep it." She blushed, and even through thick black fur it was visible.

"Exactly what is required?" Kenji's voice was shaking, and Ikuko rubbed his arm. She knew already based on the conversation.

"Part of it is the vow. Part of it is a willing mental and emotional connection." Luna gulped and shrunk in on herself. "The last part is a physical connection."

"Are you trying to tell me you were pressuring my daughter to have sex?"

"She apologized daddy. She just wanted me to stop being in pain and lost control of her emotions." Usagi patted her father's leg. "Mamoru and I told her no and she listened." Ikuko could tell there was much more to the story, and vowed to get Usagi alone later to hear it all. "She already apologized." Kenji was shaking and Ikuko held tight to his arm. Oddly he only appeared angry at the cat, and not murderous toward the boy. Perhaps because Mamoru had refused, or perhaps because of what they'd learned about him earlier.

Mamoru moved forward a little and looked up at Kenji. "Kenji-san, just so you know, the pain seems to get better if I just hold her hand or touch her shoulder. She also gets better when she's touching the brooch, and when she's in henshin she doesn't feel it at all. I can feel what she does when she's Sailor Moon and I'm Tuxedo Kamen. She wasn't in pain."

Kenji nodded. He seemed calmer now. "So the pain? How is it right now?"

Usagi appeared to think about it. They'd long adopted the hospital pain scale, and rated her pain from zero to ten. "Three," she admitted, "unless I think about them." Kenji nodded.

"So if he holds your hand, it disappears completely?"

Usagi nodded. "Even when I thought about them earlier and it was at a ten." She smiled up at her father. Pain relief was rare for her, and this news was both good and troubling.

"Well Usagi and Mamoru are right," he told Luna. "They are too young to take that step. And honestly they shouldn't be pressured into it, ever. But I want it understood I want that step to wait until they are ready to marry. I won't back down on that. Neither one of them is ready. Not physically or emotionally. They've only just met."

Luna promised and they moved on to the subject Ikuko was most concerned about.

"I really want to know more about training. How much training and what forms. I also want to know about the others. How many are there, where they can be found, do they too have families...?" she trailed off, feeling deep sympathy for any other mothers and fathers who might soon learn their own children were reincarnated protectors of the solar system. It was terrifying.

"Shingo can find them all," Usagi said.

"There are nine planetary Senshi, if you include Mamoru, though he's male, and technically not considered Senshi. He's more, like Usagi. There are four Shitennou, like Kunzite. There is the protector of the Sun, and then me. I was protector of the chronicles and guide to those just coming into their powers. Then there is the protector of the dream world, and his two guards. There are others who seem to be refugees, but who have formed a connection to the earth, but for right now, I think we should focus on the Senshi and Shitennou and the protectors of the sun, chronicles, and dreams."

"As for training, in the morning I intend to find Minako. She and I will set up the trainings together and we will make sure everyone learns to use more than just their planetary powers. That I promise."

"Minako is also Kunzite's soulmate," Shingo added. "He will be able to sense her like Mamoru and Usagi, but I know where she is. She's also the leader of the inner Senshi, and looks nearly identical to Usagi, though she's taller and has no trouble maintaining her weight."

"That reminds me," Kunzite pulled a paper out of his pocket. "I found an additive that might help her. I've never heard of it before, but the command center showed me where they sell it." He handed the paper to Ikuko who glanced at it and put it into the pocket of her robe. "We'll all need some of it, but Usagi should probably take triple the amount until she gains weight." Feeling an acute sense of relief at the new ray of hope, Ikuko nodded and promised herself she would be at the store to gather as much as she could first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get it out to you. It's been a work in progress as I was busy with another story and trying to create an all-new character which will be worked into probably most of my other stories as well, so I just wanted to do this right.

 **Update Note:** (2/2/20) Nothing really changed in this chapter, just a bit of editing.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One**  
 **Chapter Three**  
 **Innocent**

* * *

Kazuo Haruki did not understand the sudden urge to go see his cousins. He felt a bit frustrated by it, as he'd had plans to visit friends. Instead he'd cancelled them, packed nearly everything he owned, and driven from Kofu early that morning. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard and sighed. It wasn't even seven in the morning yet, and he'd already pulled into their driveway.

He opened the car door and climbed out, heading up the little walkway to the front door and giving a knock. He felt like this was where he needed to be, and he wasn't sure why. He just knew it was important. He generally followed his instincts. They had saved his life several times, and considering he was only seventeen he thought that was quite an accomplishment.

Shingo opened the door and pulled him inside. "He's here!" the boy called out over his shoulder. He barely paused long enough for Haruki to remove his shoes and put on the guest slippers. "Come on in," he added, waving him further into the house.

"You knew I was coming?" Haruki asked, feeling a little shocked.

"Yeah, I felt you wake up last night. It was a bit late to call you as I figured you would just head here the first chance you got. Did you bring all your things? We're going to be putting you in the room you usually sleep in for now. Across from Usagi's room. You'll have a roommate every once in a while, I'm sure. My parents have sort of grabbed ahold of Mamoru and he's one of us now. Anyways, we're all in the kitchen." Shingo talked a mile a minute and Haruki didn't understand some of it.

"Who is Mamoru?" he asked.

"Usagi's soul mate. Prince of earth. Tuxedo Kamen. I know you probably don't have your memories yet. You haven't been around your soulmate. But this morning we're going to find Kunzite's, and then hopefully mine. I think Hotaru might be in danger actually, so the sooner we get to her the better."

"Soulmate?"

"I'll let Luna explain," Shingo said as they entered the kitchen.

Haruki was immediately grabbed and hugged tightly by his aunt, then by Usagi. Ikuko glared at her and pointed to a black-haired boy. She stepped back and he reached for her hand. Immediately Usagi seemed to stand straighter and her face regained color. He wondered about that. It appeared his family had a lot of explaining to do.

"So do you have any other cousins I should be aware of?" the black-haired boy asked with a laugh. Haruki assumed he must be Mamoru.

"Hush Mamoru." Usagi frowned up at him. He winked at her. Then she turned back to Haruki. "Haruki, this is my... friend, Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru, this is my cousin Kazuo Haruki."

The two of them bowed politely, but he noticed Mamoru didn't let go of Usagi's hand.

"Now, Luna, this is my cousin Haruki. Haruki, meet Luna."

"Pleased to meet you," said a little black cat, who was sitting on the table. Haruki wondered if he was dreaming. Perhaps he had eaten something that had gone bad and was now having dreams. He shook his head and stared.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Shingo said, his tone full of glee. "We have so much to tell you, and show you."

* * *

Kunzite smiled at his little brother. The two of them were walking at the front of the group, followed by the little black cat. She was quiet this morning, and he hoped she was feeling suitably chastened. Their father had lectured her most of the morning. The thought made him grin. Watching his father give a cat a stern talking to. He shook his head.

Looking back, he could see Mamoru and Usagi, holding hands, with Haruki beside Usagi, one arm wrapped gently around her shoulder. He was asking Mamoru questions, and Kunzite wondered what they could possibly be. Perhaps to do with the dreams they'd both been suffering for years, or maybe to do with his intentions towards his 'favorite cousin.' He snorted at the thought.

The three of them, himself, Mamoru, and Haruki were all around the same age. He liked Mamoru. The boy was quiet, studious, and already seemed to care a great deal for Kunzite's baby sister. Of course if he hurt her in any way Kunzite knew he would destroy him, but that was hopefully something they would never have to worry about.

Luna dashed ahead excitedly, and Kunzite wondered exactly what she was so happy about. Then a door opened and he was staring at the blonde he had seen on the computer screen the night before. On her shoulder was a white cat with the same crescent moon symbol as Luna. The white cat leapt down and the two felines rubbed their heads against each other.

The little blonde, who looked a bit like Usagi, though she was slightly taller, her hair more yellow, and her eyes lighter, opened the door wide and waved them all inside. "Sorry about the mess," she said. "I've only been back a few days. My parents are still in England and I'm not used to doing all of this on my own."

Kunzite felt like he couldn't speak for a long moment, then he gave her a small bow and nodded in understanding. "I'm Kunzite," he managed to choke out.

And then Usagi rescued him. She ran over and hugged the blonde and the two of them began to talk animatedly. There was much happy hand waving and high pitched chatter. He fell in love watching her. Her hair was long, falling down her back in a wave. Her eyes sparkled, and she seemed to be a person with a happy outlook.

"So, hi everyone," the girl said, her voice carrying. "I'm Minako. I lead the Senshi to protect the Princess." People nodded and smiled. They all knew this already, but it didn't matter.

Kunzite couldn't help but stare at his soulmate, and he caught her return look. She was beautiful, sweet, and very happy. He sighed.

"Told you so," Mamoru said suddenly from beside him. He turned to look at the boy and the spell was, thankfully, broken for the moment.

"Yeah, yeah," Kunzite muttered.

"Come on in and have some tea." Minako waved them into the kitchen and they all sat around a large table. The tea had already been prepared and was sitting out for them along with the cups. It was an English tea set with roses decorating each piece, and cookies on little plates. Minako called them biscuits.

They sat and talked for a while, comfortably getting to know one another, until Usagi stood up looking worried and a moment later disappeared.

* * *

Ikuko looked at the three herbs written on her list. Fenugreek, Dandelion, and Gentian. The local herbalist had all three, for which she was grateful. She wandered up and down the isles as she waited for the portions to be measured out. There were so many interesting things in the shop, and she wondered about the family who ran it. They weren't native to Japan, she was sure of that. Their skin was lighter, and in certain lights almost seemed to shimmer as though it glowed. She wondered for a moment if they could be the refugees her children had spoken of. The four of them had talked a lot about it over breakfast.

She stopped for a moment and smiled. Apparently she already considered Mamoru one of her own. That made her wonder just how large her brood of children would be before they found everyone. There was a strange sound at the front of the store and she turned to see what looked like a woman, but green, with vines emerging from her fingertips, entering the store and immediately the vines sprung out towards her and the other customers.

The shop owners, a man and a woman with red hair, pushed their young daughter, who appeared to be around two, behind them, and moved toward the woman-creature. 'Youma,' she reminded herself. They both lifted their hands and streaks of blue light raced toward the creature.

The little girl was screaming. Ikuko dodged the vines and ran for her, protecting the child with her body as the vines filled the room. The parents fought valiantly against the creature. She peered over her shoulder to see them both struggling, vines wrapped around their throats.

Then Sailor Moon raced in from behind her and threw what appeared to be a halo of light at the creature. The thing turned to dust almost instantly. The parents who had been fighting the creature were both on the ground now, looking horrible. Their skin had changed to a pale blue color, their bodies appeared slightly shriveled. Sailor Moon raced for them, falling to her knees beside them, weeping.

Ikuko realized it wasn't likely either of them would survive. If they were refugees from another world, it was likely they couldn't go to a hospital. But then Sailor Moon started to glow. She put a hand on either of them and stared down at them. The man didn't move again, but the woman spoke.

"Yuzuki... take Yuzuki... Moon..." Her hand tried to reach out and Ikuko brought the child over. "No one knows... we're here... no one can... take her... help Yuzuki... please?" Ikuko felt tears pouring down her face as the toddler clung to what was obviously her mother. The woman carefully held the little girl for a moment, and then her eyes became vacant orbs.

Sailor Moon had become Usagi again, who was weeping as she knelt over both of them. "I tried," she whispered. "I didn't get here fast enough. If I hadn't heard you calling..." the rest of the thought was left unspoken.

"I didn't call," Ikuko said, frowning.

"You did Mama. I could hear you begging for help for the child and her parents. I came as fast as I could but..."

"It couldn't have been even a minute. Something about that Youma affected them differently. I think they might be... refugees."

The other people in the store were stirring now, waking up. Ikuko stood, taking the child with her. "We know nothing about them. Where do we find their names or... something?"

"I don't know Mama."

Ikuko noticed a piece of paper on the wall. It was framed. It looked to be the store license. She moved to it and took a photo of it with her phone, then went into the back. A set of stairs led up and she followed them to a tiny ramshackle apartment. There were few things for the child. Obviously they'd had little money, and had probably only just started their business. She felt so bad for them.

She gathered everything for the baby she could find, and a few pictures, and went to back down the stairs. Usagi met her at the back door and she followed her daughter into the alley.

"I think that Youma was specifically geared towards them," Usagi said, her voice angry. "Everyone else is waking up and seems to have no problem. Just those two... why?"

Ikuko had no answers for her daughter.

* * *

Usagi paced the floor of the living room, jiggling Yuzuki. The child wanted to be held. And not just by anyone. By Usagi or her mother. Shingo was tolerated at best. Minako could hold her for a time. She seemed to like Mamoru a bit. But she always wanted to go back to Usagi, and if she couldn't have the blonde, she wanted the blonde's mother. Maybe it was because they were there when her parents died and showed her kindness. She wasn't sure.

Mamoru and Haruki had gone to the apothecary shortly after Usagi and Ikuko had left to make sure there was absolutely nothing left to indicate the child had lived there. Once the bodies of the parents were tested and it was learned they were not from Earth, there would be fear and panic. They didn't want the little one to be taken and studied. So they erased her.

Kunzite came back into the room. "No one knows either of you were there," he said. "Dad just called. He's the reporter on scene for his paper. He talked to everyone and no one remembers either of you."

"Good," Luna breathed. "I hoped I'd done that right."

Artemis jumped down and sat next to her. It was nice to see the two of them reunited. Luna had told her they were married, and it was sort of sweet to watch the white cat stare at Luna with an expression of utter devotion on his face.

Usagi's mother came into the living room and took the little one. "We're going to turn your father's study into a makeshift nursery," she said as she came close.

"Okay," Usagi said.

She felt a twinge of disappointment that the child wouldn't be in her room, until she remembered that her hero work could require her to be in and out at all hours of the night, and that she had nightmares, which was not a good thing for a sleeping child. She just felt an attachment to her already. Still, she didn't feel like _hers_. Not that that made any sense.

"Alright everyone," Luna said, "we need to discuss this Youma attack. We had no warning it was coming. It seems there are different types of attacks and probably some are short burst gatherings, while others require a lot of planning."

"My question," Usagi asked, "Is how do we make sure we don't miss any more attacks?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I swear, really soon I will find the time to edit all the previous chapters. I will probably do that as I transfer the work to the other sites though, so bear with me. I just want to remind everyone that I am trying to get through updating all of my stories, and that five of them have been recently updated. The others should have new chapters within the next few days.

 **Update Note:** (2/2/20) Finally getting back to edit all the old chapters.

 **Trigger Warning:** Battle/Death/Loss of a Child. This first scene is a really hard one, so if you need to, you can skip it and just watch the manga version of the end. It is a little different, because I have a reason she is in so much pain, but it's close enough that you can understand.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One  
** **Chapter 4  
** **Night Terrors**

* * *

Day Three: Sunday

* * *

Usagi could feel herself being drawn in again. She tried to fight it, to pull away, but she was helpless. The dream was dragging her in as it had so many times before. Her mind screamed, knowing the agony she was about to face. One night away from the dreams had been bliss and she didn't want to go back. Inexorably she was dragged deeper and deeper into the memory.

) O (

 _Colors swirled as the dancing couples spun and twirled on the marble floors. Her hand was being held in his, the warmth of his fingers helping to draw out the chill caused by the night air. Her eyes were tilted up to look at his handsome face, half hidden behind the white domino mask all the male guests had been given._

 _"Serenity," he crooned, "I do not think you should be up much longer."_

 _She felt her head nod, and the thought in her head said that he was right. There was too much at stake. Their first child rested under her breast, fluttering within her, a secret only they and their parents yet knew. She had wanted to sit this party out, until she'd learned he was able to make it from the battlefield._

 _"Come, give your respects to my mother and we can take our rest," she heard herself say._

 _They made their way to where the queen sat on the throne, staring out at the dancers as she wistfully turned the locket on her necklace. Serenity thought the necklace had been given to her mother by her own father shortly before his death, but the queen hardly spoke of him, saying only that time could not heal all wounds._

 _Serenity curtsied to her mother and gave her a brief hug. More would have been improper in such a public place. Her mother nodded and bade her sleep well. Endymion led her from the masquerade. A sigh of relief escaped. She did not like such functions, but at least she could be grateful they were no longer the same as when she had been eligible for marriage, before her relationship with her husband. She almost shuddered at the thought._

 _"To bed, my beautiful princess," Endymion murmured in her ear. They traveled through the corridors, and Serenity shivered as a draft moved along her exposed shoulders. There was a strange feeling on the air, as though the moon itself was waiting._

 _They had hardly lain down when the first explosions rocked the palace. A flurry of movement came from the chamber attached to hers and Serenity knew the Senshi were coming to protect herself and Endymion. She urged him to dress quickly and threw on a different dress, this one allowing more freedom of movement._

 _Mars and Jupiter ran through the bedchamber to the balcony doors. "Highness, we must get you to her Majesty, your mother," Mercury said, also entering the room. "Venus has contacted us, and has said there is something we must face without you," she continued._

 _Endymion pulled his armor on and nodded to the girls. "I will escort her to the queen. Contact me quickly and tell me where you need me and I will hasten there."_

 _"You must stay with her. Protect her with your life," Mercury said. "All our hopes rest on her and your child. The queen has lost the will to continue on."_

 _Serenity understood what they were saying. Her mind raced in fear, for she knew that if the Senshi were parting from her it meant their husbands had been returned. She had seen what the force of the darkness could do. Metalia had changed everyone exposed too long to her evil._

 _She also knew that her mother was no longer willing to live without her father now that there was a new heir for the crystal after Serenity herself. She was not ready to lose her mother however, and was determined to hang on as long as she could, praying that the Crystal could dampen the pain of her mother's torn Soul-Bond just a little longer._

 _"You must return to me," she murmured in Mercury's ear. "You must return!"_

 _Deep in her heart she knew they would not survive the night. She refused to believe. Hope was all that was sustaining them. They raced through the halls, Endymion checking each corridor before they crossed. In the distance she could hear the screams of the guests to the masquerade, and knew the party itself had been attacked._

 _Her mother's Senshi must have gotten her out of the hall, as Endymion led her to the ready room where battle strategy was planned. Before they could arrive however, the wall in front of the couple exploded as a monstrous creature attacked. It was more than thrice the size of the hallway wall, and in a swift motion it reached down for her and her prince. She screamed in fear as she and Endymion were knocked to the floor. A strange pain began in her belly, and she pressed her hand against it, praying for her child._

 _Before she could stand her mother was there, her silver gown shimmering in the light of the torches. "Take her Endymion!" she screamed. "Protect my daughter!" She turned to the massive creature and held up the Wand of the Moon Queen. It had a long handle upon which a crescent moon rested. Nestled inside was the Silver Crystal, in this form opened to look like a lotus blossom._

 _Endymion helped Serenity to her feet. With no other option they turned into another corridor, which led to the front of the palace. She could hear the sounds of battle all around her, both inside the wall and distant. The crash and clang of metal on metal, the roar of burning fires, and the screams of the injured, the dying, and those who were afraid._

 _She sobbed as they passed the bodies of people she had known her entire life. Men, women, and children littered the halls, and each one she passed was like a dagger to her heart. Behind her, fighting a terrible beast, her mother yelled and a bright, silvery light appeared. She wanted to turn back, but Endymion held her tightly to him._

 _When they crossed the courtyard Serenity felt her heart break. She could hear the screams of agony on the air, but it took several long moments to realize they were being torn from her own throat. Bodies littered the ground. Bodies that had once held her dearest friends._

 _"No!" Endymion gasped, shocked at the sight. Before them her Senshi lay, covered in blood. Each had been run through on the edge of a sword, the wound easy to identify. Beside or over them lay their husbands. Kunzite, still panting and sobbing in agony, was breathing heavily as he clutched tightly to Venus._

 _"What did I do?" he asked, "What did I do?" And a horrid scream emerged from him before he removed the blade from her and plunged it into his own chest. He gave a grunt of pain and a sad sigh before the light went from his eyes. His hand rested on Venus' cheek, his dead eyes still locked on her face._

 _"No!" Serenity screamed again and again. A new horror filled her when she looked to the side to see her younger brother lying across the ground, his throat cut roughly, a flower clutched in his hand._

 _"This is what she does," Endymion said sadly. "She send them to murder, turned them each against their own wife." Tears trickled down his cheek, but he did not wallow in his grief. "We must go," he urged._

 _Serenity followed him, but the pain in her middle was growing worse. She feared for her child. She knew pains such as those she was experiencing could indicate something terrible, but she clung to the hope that the baby was well._

 _They made their way through the now ruined and still halls of the palace. Unwilling to head for the front entrance, they tried several paths, but each was ultimately blocked and they were forced to turn to the gates. The pain in her belly only continued to increase, and Serenity could now feel something trickling down her inner thigh. She wept, knowing her child was lost. The pain was unbearable._

 _More and more faces she knew passed before her eyes. Her cousin, her friends, her family. Everyone she knew and loved was gone, snuffed out in an instant. There was no hope left, she knew. Without her own Senshi her mother could not hope to win against the creature she faced. Every person she had ever known was already, or soon would be, dead._

 _Still Endymion tugged and pulled at her, begging her to continue. She followed as best she could, though the pain tore at her, making each step a battle itself. The great doors loomed ahead of them and Endymion released her to open one a fraction. Blessed darkness met them, and Endymion helped her to go out into the chill night air._

 _As soon as they passed through the doors a frightening laugh met them. Beryl raised her hand and torches were uncovered all around them._

 _"Did you think you could take the Moon Witch and I would not stop you?" she asked, waving one of her arms as though to illustrate her point. She lifted a sword and ranted for several long minutes. Then, the madness dimmed for a moment and she turned to Endymion. "Will you not fight with us? We are your people."_

 _Endymion's shoulders shook, and Serenity could feel his sorrow through their Bond. "These are no longer my people," he said in a tired voice. "They are no longer able to think or act for themselves. You have let them be turned into puppets. What happened to you?"_

 _"SHE HAPPENED!" Beryl screamed, pointing to Serenity as the madness returned to her eyes. "Leave the moon witch. I can be your queen," she cajoled in a singsong voice._

 _Serenity shuddered in fear and revulsion._

 _"Never!" Endymion proclaimed. "She is my wife."_

 _Beryl's eyes lit with some emotion. "Then she must die!" she screamed, and the blade was lifted as she lunged at Serenity. She closed her eyes, waiting for her death, but the blow never came. She heard a grunt, and when she opened her eyes she saw Endymion fall to his knees at her feet._

 _"Endymion!" she screamed. "No!" She fell beside him, holding onto his head as his strength gave out. A lock of hair covered his eyes and she gently smoothed it back, bending to kiss him. The motion caused another sharp pain in her belly and she felt a rush of fluid between her legs. Her last hope that her child survived evaporated like smoke._

 _"Ser-en-i-ty," Endymion spoke her name, attempting to lift his hand to touch her face. She lifted his hand and pressed his palm to her cheek, soaking in the last of the warmth. "I love you," he whispered. He went still, and she could do nothing but scream, begging him to return to her. She could feel the bond tearing apart in her grief. It added to the pain she already felt, and she sobbed, praying for relief._

 _Nearby Beryl stared in horror at what she had done, the light of sanity returning to her eyes. Metalia's twisting of her mind and soul still held, but it was much weakened. "Come child," she said. "I can erase your pain and make you forget him. You will be our most powerful warrior yet. With control of the Silver Crystal we can take the entire Galaxy!"_

 _Serenity closed her ears, refusing to hear another word. She would not abandon her people willingly. With a sob she remembered she no longer had a people. Everyone was dead. Her Senshi, friends from childhood, had been killed by their own husbands. If Metalia could do that, then she could twist the princess into harming others. With Endymion dead before her, and the knowledge that her mother could not win the battle she fought alone, and the pain of her dying child still in her womb, Serenity did the only thing she could._

 _She reached for Endymion's sword. It took effort to lift it from his side. She barely managed the feat. Resting the hilt on the ground, she put the point just under her breastbone and fell over the blade, letting gravity do most of the work._

 _When the blade passed though she had only enough time for one last kiss on her husband's lips before the darkness clouded her eyes. In that moment Serenity faded into the black abyss and for a single frightening second Usagi looked at her surroundings in horror. She saw, far to the side, the queen rushing forward. Two cats ran with her, one white and one black. She heard the piercing scream of the queen as she saw what had been done. A silvery light filled the night and four young women appeared beside her mother. She sighed, and she knew no more._

) O (

It was the pain that woke Usagi. Always the pain. She had never revealed all she saw to anyone. It was too horrible to tell. But she could feel the blade passing through her, the tearing of her Soul-Bond, and the sharp burning of the miscarriage. Leaning to the side she pulled the trashcan close and vomited roughly just before the screams began.

She couldn't hold them back. Not now, knowing who many of those people were. She'd never remembered so clearly before. Never been able to put the faces in her dreams with the faces of people she knew and loved.

Her mother was the first to her side, as always. Pulled into her loving embrace, Usagi sobbed as the pain rolled through her in waves. She clung tightly and cried in anguish.

"Shh," it's okay baby," her mother murmured. But the pain had her in its grip, and the sorrow and fear were overwhelming. She could not bear the thought of losing everything as Serenity had. She knew somehow she was the same soul reborn. Did that mean she was destined to face the same end?"

She heard voices around her as the others stood in the doorway. It took a long time to realize she was still screaming. She couldn't remember how to stop.

Then Mamoru was there, and his hand was resting on her face, his warmth sinking into her skin. He must have teleported to her house. The pain faded, but not completely as it had before. It still twisted inside her. The memory of the cause of such pain a horror she did not want to face. He was talking quietly, but she couldn't hear his words over the sound of her hoarse screams.

Finally, with a click, she forced her teeth together, breathing harshly through her nose. She couldn't stop the sounds even then, as the pain continued, and there was no longer any hope for relief. She knew if it continued, she would die.

* * *

Hotaru hid inside her closet, praying no one would see her there and drag her to her father. She knew he had another surgery planned for her, and she didn't think she could continue to survive them. She bit her nails, hoping to silence herself. A sob could give her away, and the horrors she would see looking down at her own arms and legs would be overwhelming. She huddled in on herself, praying for salvation to come.

The two women searching her room came to the closet and opened the door, peering inside. Thankfully they did not see her, and she stayed as still as she could, hoping her dark hair would help to hide her.

"She must have run off," Kaolinite said. Hotaru shivered. That woman frightened her.

"Could she be in the labs perhaps?" the other woman asked. Hotaru couldn't remember her name and didn't really want to. She was scary.

As soon as they were gone, she crept out of hiding and went to the sliding glass door. Peering out into the darkness she watched carefully as the patrols passed. She had spent many long nights looking out into the darkness and knew their paths well. She turned and grabbed her bag, which she had hidden in her nightstand, and carefully opened the sliding door.

She moved away from the lights and into the shadows of the bushes. She walked cautiously, not touching the foliage. She didn't want anyone to know where she was. If they found her running away they would lock her up. This was her only hope for escape.

Waiting out the next round of patrols, she crouched low to the ground and remained hidden. One of the guards lit a cigarette and little puffs of smoke circled in the air. She could see the little red ember glowing at the end. If she wasn't so afraid, and trying so hard to remain hidden she might have laughed. Smoking a cigarette at night let every enemy know where you were. She was only thirteen and even she knew that much.

Finally the path was clear and she made her way off the property and into the darkened streets. She pulled her bag straps tight, making sure it rested comfortably on her shoulders, and started to walk, keeping to the shadows. She knew her father would soon send people looking. She had to be as far away as possible before that happened.

* * *

Mamoru was afraid. He had never seen anything like what had happened to Usagi. The way she had been screaming, even after he had reached her tore at him. He couldn't imagine that much pain. Luna had been weeping, staring at the girl who was being held by her mother like a baby. The others, more used to her reactions to the dream had still all been staring in horror.

His own dreams of the princess begging for help made sense now. Maybe if he could find her crystal he could stop the pain.

Kenji put a hand on his shoulder and pressed him into a kitchen chair. A cup of coffee was placed in front of him and he stared into the dark liquid. He shook his head. The coffee wouldn't give him answers.

Haruki came into the kitchen carrying Yuzuki, who had tear tracks down her face. In his panic for Usagi he hadn't even heard her crying. Suddenly the toddler was placed in his lap and she turned and clung to him.

"Sagi?" she asked, putting her little hands on his cheeks and staring into his eyes.

"She's okay. Usagi is okay," he promised. He knew her mother was helping her get dressed.

"The worst of it usually passes in a couple hours," Kunzite said, stretching as he came into the kitchen. "She'll be up and around in no time."

Mamoru nodded. He had no idea what to think. He'd been in bed, in his apartment, when he had felt… something. A pull, and a need to get to Usagi as fast as he could. He had stumbled out of bed and a moment later found himself outside Usagi's bedroom. Most of her family had been crowded around the door.

And the screams…

He never wanted to hear screams like that again. From anyone, let alone Usagi, who was quickly becoming more important to him than he had believed was even possible. He wanted to see her smiling or laughing. Or yelling at him.

"Sagi!" the toddler in his lap launched herself out of his arms. He barely caught her in time.

Usagi moved closer and sat in the chair next to his. Yuzuki moved into her lap and wrapped her little arms around the blonde teenager. Usagi hugged her back, smiling at the grin the girl gave her.

"You okay?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. It was a bad one, but I'll be alright."

Mamoru could tell she wasn't doing very well in spite of her words. He reached out and took her hand. He didn't miss her grateful sigh. But she was still in pain, and that bothered him. A dream shouldn't cause pain. Not like she was facing.

The first time he'd held onto her the pain had disappeared completely. Why wasn't it now? He searched his memories of their time after that first battle. It hit him that the pain hadn't actually disappeared until he had kissed her.

"I want to try something," he said quietly. Usagi turned and looked at him. He bent forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. Her lips tasted like peppermint toothpaste. The kiss stayed light, and sweet, with just a touch of everything he was feeling in the pressure of his lips on hers. She sighed as he pulled away, and blinked heavily before her eyes focused.

A blush stained her cheeks, and he could feel his own warm as well. A throat clearing behind him brought him back to reality. He didn't want to tell everyone the main reason he had kissed her was to try and ease her pain. She was sweet and kind and beautiful and he wanted to kiss her again for purely selfish reasons.

So he did. Just once more, to connect them that little bit more. A flash of her in a white dress with silver and gold trim passed through his mind as he tasted her lips and clung to her for just a moment. She finally pulled back, staring wildly at him.

He knew she must have guessed why he'd kissed her the first time, but the second time it was because he had wanted to. Maybe that made him a bad person, but he couldn't be ashamed of it. He was really starting to love her, and it was a way to show her that.

They continued to stare for several long minutes. Then the more obvious throat clearing of her father behind him made him turn and meet the man's eyes. Usagi must have sensed his fear because she started talking rapidly.

"He was trying to stop the pain daddy," she said, blushing a little still. "When he kissed me last time it disappeared completely."

"Did it work this time?" Kenji asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Mamoru already knew the answer. The tension had eased in her, but not completely. He had helped, certainly, but it wasn't gone.

"Yes," she lied. The worst part was, everyone knew she was lying.

* * *

It was very early in the morning. The sun had not risen yet, and she was grateful for that. It meant she had time. For Minako, who had been involved in fighting evil for quite a while, there was more to fighting than rushing in at the last moment. In her time as Sailor V, she had learned to use what skills she had to discover what she was up against before she entered a fight, if at all possible.

So she and Kunzite had discussed a stake out. The black spot shown on the command center maps indicated their next target was set up at a radio station. They had not yet discovered what Youma was there, or how it was affecting people, and they could not go in without that information.

Usagi and Mamoru would work to find the other Senshi, and Haruki and Shingo would try to locate Hotaru, who was in danger. Minako sat next to Kunzite on a roof across the street from the radio station, in the hopes of seeing someone familiar. Kunzite was telling her about what had happened between themselves and Luna. Minako had to admit to a level of shock that was distracting.

"You mean she really wanted them to…? Already?" Minako frowned. Usagi was just barely sixteen. That was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"She was so upset about how much pain Usagi is in that she claims she didn't even think about how much pressure she was putting on them."

"What do you mean, pain?" Minako asked, frowning.

"Just that. When she has her dreams about… the past, I guess… she wakes up screaming in pain. From the sword in her belly. And Luna says it's also from the torn Soul-Bond."

"Her memories shouldn't be causing her physical pain." Minako frowned, and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I can tell you though, they are." Kunzite sighed. "It's been awful. At first they were just maybe a dream once a month or something. Then it was several times a month, then several times a week. Now it's every night. She wakes up the whole house screaming sometimes. And she gets really sick after. She isn't gaining weight, and a few times they've even hospitalized her."

"Kunzite, it isn't right!" Minako insisted. "I have dreams about our past. I've dreamt of my death too. I died on your sword. I then watched you impale yourself and felt the tearing of the Soul-Bond. But it was just a dream. It couldn't hurt me. Something is really wrong if it's hurting her."

Minako peered over the edge of the low wall around the roof. A young woman with red hair, probably around her own age, was entering the building. She was too young to be involved with a Youma, so she moved back down and frowned again as she looked at her soulmate.

"Minako, I'm just telling you what's happening. I really have no idea about the Negaverse or any of it. I just know what I'm told. I don't have my memories, except a few images of you that appeared right after I saw you. You and Artemis seem to be the only ones with real memories. Luna told us she was getting her information from him." Kunzite looked defeated.

"Kun, I promise, we will get to the bottom of this. We will help Usagi. But I'm telling you, it shouldn't be happening."

"Luna thinks its to do with the Soul-Bond because every time Mamoru is close to her and touching her, the pain disappears." Kunzite explained.

"Then maybe they should do it," Minako said. "At least we would know."

Kunzite frowned. He didn't want his sister doing that. It wasn't right. She was a teenager, not ready for marriage or anything else that came along with being physical. But he also didn't want his sister in pain because she didn't do something so simple. He shook his head.

"Mina, I'm not sure it would work even if they tried. It would only be because they felt pressured. They need to get to know each other first. I mean, as much as I'm already coming to care for you, I don't have my memories of the past, and I think it's a good thing because I get to know who you are now." Kunzite blushed a little, unsure how she would respond.

"You're right Kun. I know you are. And yet… I can't help wishing things were easier for our princess." She leaned against him. "And as for you and me, I can tell you, you are very different than you were in our past. And yet, very much the same. You have a sense of humor now, but you're just as overprotective as you were then."

"I don't remember as much," Kunzite shrugged. "Last night though…" he trailed off, looking troubled.

"What?" she asked, peering back over the edge. A man with dark red hair halfway down his back and sunglasses covering his eyes was staring out one of the windows. A memory tugged at Minako. She felt like she knew the man.

"Last night… it didn't erase the pain when Mamoru touched Usagi. She tried to pretend she was alright, but we could all see it. The way she was clenching her teeth and her fists. She says she's fine, but I don't believe her. Something is happening to her in those dreams. Something awful. She's told us pieces of them, but she won't tell the whole thing, and I'm worried about her."

Minako frowned. She didn't know what was causing such intense pain, but she was sure it wasn't the dreams themselves. She had dreams nearly every night herself. She could feel the hurt while she was in the dream, but it never remained when she woke.

She wondered if it was a mental reaction. But could the mind cause Usagi to be in so much pain she vomited? Or in so much pain she was weak and unable to gain weight? That didn't seem right. No, something else was affecting the girl. Something terrible by the sounds of it.

She peered over the edge of the roof again, looking back at the window. The red haired girl she had seen before was now standing by the man. They were talking, possibly arguing. "Kun," she murmured, pointing. "Keep an eye on those two. The man seems familiar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Update Notes:** (2/2/20)

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One  
Chapter Five  
A Mother's Heart  
**

* * *

Day Three: Sunday (continued)

* * *

Usagi sniffled and bit her lip.

Hiding in the bathroom, she put one hand to her stomach, and wept. A child. Serenity had lost a child. She had dreamed of this before, but never had it been so clear. The pain and heartache of the princess was overwhelming.

Somehow she felt as if it was her, Tsukino Usagi, who had suffered the loss. But she had never been pregnant. Had never felt the first stirrings of a life. Had never thought about holding a child of her own.

Again she bit her lip, drawing blood, as her hand passed over her smooth, flat, unblemished stomach.

Serenity had complained of the stretch marks from such rapid growth of the babe, but she hadn't really minded them. The Queen had teased her about it, saying she carried twins, but neither Serenity or Endymion had wanted to know. They had wanted to be surprised. They had discussed names, and talked of patterns in the nursery. They had joked over which of their friends would be the favorite aunt and uncle.

A sniffle escaped. She sat and put her head in her hands. How could she be so devastated over something she'd never had? Why was her heart breaking over a loss that wasn't truly hers? Why couldn't she seem to get past it?

The death of all those she loved so dearly had shattered her. It had only been a dream. A memory of a life not truly hers. And yet those faces were familiar. Her little brother, her cousin, her eldest brother and Minako. Mamoru…

New tears fell, wetting her cheeks and dripping down onto the blouse she wore. Her eyes were swollen and raw. Her chest ached with the pain of the Soul-Bond tearing. Her stomach hurt with the remembered cramps of a child being lost. Just under her breastbone a sharp pain tore through her center.

Never had the pain been so intense when she woke. Never had it lasted so long. And the hope that Mamoru could erase it was gone. It seemed to pulse within her, throbbing in waves that hit her again and again until bile rose in her throat and she was forced to lean over the toilet, sick again. She couldn't stop the heaves, and the pain grew worse and worse until her vision swam with black spots.

Her family and friends would worry if they knew how badly this was affecting her. She had to make sure they didn't see the worst of it. She pulled a wad of toilet paper and wiped her mouth, then lay on the bathroom floor, hoping the dizziness, and the pain, would pass.

She didn't hear the sound of a head lightly thumping on the outside of the door, or the sigh that followed. She certainly couldn't hear the worried thoughts that filled her mother's head as she waited in silence to make sure Usagi was alright.

* * *

They were after her.

Horaru couldn't see who it was, but she knew they were getting closer. Someone was chasing her. She ducked into an alley and ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her to the other side, ending on a street she had never seen before in the shopping district. It was a quiet street, but it was mostly teens and preteens walking around. There were several shops that sold trendy clothing, a bakery, and an arcade.

She looked both ways before darting across the street to the arcade and ducking inside. She moved into a spot beside the door that would be hidden from the street. Then she looked out carefully and sure enough two men in the black uniforms of the school guards emerged from the alleyway she had just exited.

How had they followed her? Maybe her father had implanted a tracker in her. Maybe she could never get away? Hotaru wanted to scream.

She inched away from the door and slid behind one of the game machines, still peeking out to see what the two men did. Suddenly a shadow blocked her vision of the street. A tall man with bright red hair stood casually in front of her, his back facing her as he leaned against the machine, blocking the gap.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I don't think they saw you, but they are coming this way, so stay still."

"Okay," she whispered.

Another boy moved to face the first. He was shorter, and younger. Around her own age, she thought. He had dirty blonde hair that fell lightly over his forehead and brilliant blue eyes. He looked at the other young man and the two of them started talking animatedly about Sailor V. Hotaru sighed in relief. Maybe they could keep her hidden.

She heard the sound of a bell and caught a few glimpses of the men who came inside, but the two boys hiding her just continued talking, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. They stayed that way for nearly ten minutes, hardly moving, then the tall one gave what sounded like a relieved sigh.

"Stay still for just another minute or two. We don't know if they'll look in here again," he ordered gently.

"Maybe," she whispered. "I'm pretty sure my dad is mad."

"I'm Haruki, by the way. This is my cousin Shingo. We weren't sure we would find you in time."

"You were looking for me?" she asked, worried now.

"Yeah. Shingo got the sense that you were in serious danger. He didn't know why, but he's been a bit of a wreck all morning."

"You could sense that? You mean… you knew my dad was going to hurt me?"

"Not that exactly," Shingo answered, not looking at her still. "I just knew if I didn't get to you in time it might be too late."

"Who are you, really?"

"Come on, lets go to the back room. We'll explain everything."

Haruki moved and told her to stay behind him as they crossed the busy arcade to a small room behind the counter. There were a couple couches and chairs and a small table. It was obviously a break room for the employees. There was a back door in the room as well. Haruki ushered her in and he and Shingo followed. He closed the door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

"That was far too close."

"Don't worry," said another voice. She didn't see anyone else in the room, just a white cat. Then it opened it's mouth and continued to speak. Her jaw dropped. "We can hide you. I just need to make you a disguise pen or something. Maybe we could extend the glamour. Hmm…" The cat trailed off.

"Am I crazy?" she wondered aloud.

The younger boy, Shingo, laughed. "That's how I felt two days ago, he said with a smile. Of course, I met Luna, not Artemis. But it's pretty much the same thing."

She stared at him for a long moment and then felt a grin forming. That was odd. She hadn't smiled in so long it felt strange on her face. But his smile made her feel happy inside.

Holding out a hand to him, she whispered shyly, "I'm Tomae Hotaru."

There was a tiny spark as their hands met. "Tsukino Shingo." He smiled again. "I'm glad we found you," he added. "You actually came right to us."

* * *

Usagi was unsure how long she lay in a huddled mass on the bathroom floor before she could breathe properly again. Pushing herself up, Usagi groaned at the pain and flushed the toilet before moving to the sink to brush her teeth.

Slowly letting her clothing fall to the floor, Usagi turned and stared into the long mirror on the back of the door. She was sure the others didn't know just how bad she looked. Her skin was so pale. Her ribs stuck out and her stomach sunk in. Her hips jutted sharply.

This was not what a teenage girl should look like.

She moved behind the counter to where the bathroom scale sat like a waiting dragon. She hated it with a passion. It always told a truth she didn't want to hear. And with using powers now on top of the dreams, she was terrified of what it would show. She closed her eyes and took the step. Then gasped in shock.

Reaching into the shower to turn it on was exhausting. Getting under the spray she sat and washed her hair, then used the special conditioner in it. Even lifting her arms to wash her hair hurt. She washed her body, wincing when her hand touched the aching places. How it hurt even on the surface of her skin, she didn't know.

When she was done she dried and dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans that were stretchy and soft and put on a t-shirt with a picture of Sailor V on the front. It made her grin. She knew Sailor V! She pulled her soft, comfortable bunny sweater over the outfit. It was her favorite sweater, with little bunny ears attached to the hood and even a little bunny tail at the back, just above the hem.

Finally she put her soiled clothing into the hamper and left the bathroom. It would take far too much energy to stand while she brushed her hair. Her bed was the best place for it. The length of the strands was just above her ankles before it was put into her trademark buns. It was odd to think that the style actually signified Lunarian royalty. She had worn it since she was two. She didn't even remember what had made her think to ask her mother for it, but it had been that way ever since.

Her mother came into her room and took the brush. "Do you mind?" she asked. "I haven't gotten to do this in a bit."

"I don't mind," Usagi whispered, and turned her back to her mother.

There was something extremely comforting about having someone else brush and style her hair. The gentle strokes over her scalp and through the long tresses over her back soothed her raw nerves. Her mother's sure, gentle touch made her heart swell and she sighed happily as she sat there.

When her hair was up her mother pulled her into a long hug. "How much do I love you?" she asked. It was an old game of theirs, from a book Ikuko had read her when she was small.

"All the way to the moon," she whispered. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked her mother.

"All the way to the moon, and back." They both smiled and Ikuko helped her daughter up. "Come on. Time to eat breakfast… again."

Usagi frowned. "You knew?"

"I've been your mother all your life. Of course I knew. Usagi, I'm worried. This is getting worse, and you were doing so well the other day." She frowned. "We might have to take you to the doctor again."

"Please don't Mama!" She turned and begged with her eyes and folded her hands under her chin in mute appeal. "I don't want to be put in the hospital again."

"How much weight have you lost Usagi?" her mother asked, frowning. She reached out and grabbed Usagi's hips, feeling the bones and skin, but no fat. "This is getting dangerous."

"Maybe there's… I don't know… a magical cure or something," Usagi said hopefully as her mother pushed her into a chair at the table. Mamoru was already sitting in the chair next to hers and he reached for her hand. She couldn't help the audible sigh of relief.

"Usagi…" Ikuko shook her head. "How much?"

"Six pounds," Usagi said as quietly as she could.

"Six?" Mamoru gasped beside her. "Since when?"

Her father stood suddenly and left the room.

"Last Sunday," Ikuko supplied. "It's a weekly routine. But if this keeps going its going to be daily."

Luna hopped up onto the table. "Maybe the additives we gathered will help."

"They would if she kept them in her belly I think," her mother said sadly. "She lost her breakfast."

"Oh."

Usagi was frustrated. She had a responsibility now, but she wasn't sure she could even handle it, not on top of everything else. The more she transformed and trained, the more weight she would lose. And being sick when she was in pain didn't help.

She groaned when her father came back into the room with the IV pole. "No! It's not that bad Daddy!"

"Six pounds," he growled. "It is that bad. And don't tell us you aren't still in pain. Your knuckles are white." He set up a bag of saline and the two smaller bags before kneeling at her side. "You use the IV or you don't go out today."

"But Daddy…" she caught the look in his eye and gave up.

Luna was crying again and Usagi wanted to scream. Everyone was acting like she was dying. It wasn't fair. She just wanted to have a normal life. Was that so much to ask? She didn't understand what was going on any more than they did, but she had to believe there was an answer. She had to hope there was some cure for it.

She squeezed Mamoru's hand as the needle pinched. It always did entering the vein, but she hated the feeling. Her father and mother had both become experts, and Kun was pretty good too, but she still hated the IV, and she wanted to run away whenever they pulled it out. And now Mamoru was seeing it, and he probably thought she was a sickly weakling.

"So, we're going to find Mars right?" Mamoru asked from beside her.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. After I eat."

"Okay. Shingo said she's at a shrine."

"Don't forget to make an offering, and a donation," her mother said before placing pancakes and sausage in front of Usagi and a smaller plate in front of Mamoru. She turned and took several shakes and protein bars out of the cabinet and put them on the table.

Mamoru grabbed them and put them into his bag, which had been resting against the leg of the table. He opened one of the shakes and pushed it in front of her without a word. She sighed and took a sip. At least it was chocolate.

* * *

After Mamoru and Usagi left, Ikuko went to the family kamidana (shrine). Once her hands and mouth were cleansed she gathered the offerings of rice and fruit as well as several flowers she had cultivated in her garden and placed them carefully. She bowed her head and prayed quietly and fervently for the safety of her children and all the others that would be coming into their own powers soon. She asked for help for her daughter, that someone, somewhere, might have an answer for her. She prayed that Shingo would find the girl who he knew was in danger, and that they would be able to protect her.

She clapped twice and moved away, looking back once over her shoulder. The kamidana was kept on a high shelf, just above normal eye level and they changed out everything as necessary. She did her best to keep the entire house properly cleaned and purified, but she knew in her heart something was wrong.

A mother's heart always knew.

* * *

Hotaru realized she had been staring at the boy for several minutes. She blushed and looked away. "Um, I just want to understand who you are. I mean, more than your names. How did you know to find me?"

"Take this," Shingo said and pressed a pen into her hand. Except, when she looked closer, it wasn't a pen. It had no point to write with. On the top was a star and inside was what looked like the letter 'h' with a line running though the top of the tall line. It was the symbol for Saturn.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's your transformation aid," said the cat. "Hold it up and say 'Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!' but don't shout as there are people in the arcade."

She nodded. "Saturn Planet Power, Make up." She spoke in a normal voice, but the transformation took her within seconds. An orb of light appeared in her hand and she was wrapped in light as her clothing disappeared and a fuku took their place. A glaive appeared in her hands, a purple skirt wrapped around her waist, and a choker formed on her neck.

Something more happened. Something she wasn't sure any of them expected. She felt a slight pain in each of her arms and legs and the clinking of pieces of metal as they were forced out of her body. Her skin, long ago injured in a fire, healed to perfect smoothness and her arms and legs finally didn't scream in agony. She wasn't in pain. Tears came to her eyes when she realized that.

When she opened her eyes to see the changes for herself she noticed the boys both looked different as well. Shingo had on a silvery white outfit with blue trim and a breastplate of silver and blue with a sword belted to his waist in the same colors. He wore light blue boots as well and his eyes seemed to glow briefly. Haruki had green pants and a yellow tunic over which lay armor of yellows and oranges, reds, and golds. He also had a sword and boots and his green eyes flashed with light for just a moment.

"Sailor Saturn," Artemis said, sounding shocked. "What was done to you? Who hurt you that way?" He was looking at the pile of metal and wires on the floor.

"My father. I was in a fire and had little use of my arms and legs. He thought he was making me better, but it was worse. Much worse. And then…" she gulped. "He started to change. Something has come over him and he is no longer the man I once knew. Now he has other plans and speaks to someone who is not there."

She didn't realize she was crying until Shingo hugged her. "It's okay. We're going to help you."

"This is how those men were following," Haruki said suddenly. He bent down and picked up a flashing red sensor. "It's a tracking device. We need to get it out of here before they come back. Come on. Out the back door. Lets go."

They gathered the rest of the scraps while Artemis leapt to Hotaru's shoulder. A moment later the three of them were gone from the arcade, leaping above it on the roof and moving quickly from building to building. She wasn't sure exactly where they were going until they reached one of the rivers that flowed into the sea and the two boys started throwing things into it. She threw in the handful she had gathered and then Haruki tossed the blinking sensor into it.

"Now, we have to get away from here quickly, release our henshin, and get to my house," Shingo said.

"So what are you called in this form?" she asked as they ran.

"Oh, I'm Blue Moon Knight, or the Keeper of the Chronicles, and Haruki is Sun Knight. Just call me Blue and him Sun. I don't think anyone will mind."

She giggled. Again she felt shock. She didn't remember much laughter either. They dropped down into an alleyway and released their transformations.

"My mom is going to adore you," Shingo said suddenly and he smiled at her.

Hotaru blushed.

* * *

As they bowed and passed the torii entrance gate at a Jinja, Usagi gazed up at the long staircase in horror. Her body hurt. It still felt as though she had suffered a stab wound, the tearing of her Soul-Bond, and a miscarriage during the night. Even holding Mamoru's hand, the pain was only dampened, not gone completely. That terrified her.

She didn't think she could manage the climb. If she couldn't do that, how could she transform and become Sailor Moon? She didn't know what to think. Mamoru let go of her hand and knelt on the top step. "I'm going to carry you up," he said.

Usagi nodded and stepped closer. He pulled her arms around his own neck and the grabbed one leg and then the other with his arms. She hadn't had a piggy back ride in a long time. It jounced her uncomfortably, but it didn't really hurt so she closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his shoulder. It felt good to be so close to him. The pain eased the more they touched. She wished she could just sit in his lap constantly. She blushed when she realized how others might interpret that action and hid her face to prevent anyone from seeing her.

Mamoru knelt in front of a bench at the top of the stairs and gently released her. She slid her feet to the ground and he instantly ushered her to the bench and sat next to her, pulling out a shake and a protein bar. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she murmured a thank you instead. She knew he was just trying to look out for her, but she felt like she was being babied.

When she had finished her snack he put the remnants into his bag and took her hand, leading her to the Jinja. They performed the ritual cleansing of their hands and mouths before going further. They both put a donation in the box before ringing the bell and approaching.

Usagi then noticed a girl in the distance and a blonde boy who was coming out of one of the buildings staring at the girl. The girl saw them and approached. On each of her shoulders was a black crow and they flew from her to Usagi making a loud cawing sound. She wondered if they were perhaps inhabited by kami or if they were somehow protectors or guardians like Luna and Artemis. One of the crows landed on Usagi's shoulder and the other on Mamoru's and they cawed again.

The girl she had seen approached. She blinked at them carefully and then bowed. "I am Hino Rei, a miko of this temple," she said in a musical voice.

"Hello, I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Chibi Mamoru. And you're beautiful. Did you know that?"

The girl laughed.

Rei was breathtaking. She had long black hair and amethyst eyes. Her miko robes, a white blouse and red pants with baggy legs, complimented her skin tone and dark hair. Nearby the young man she had seen was standing silently, watching her. He wore a similar outfit though the pants were light blue. He had short blonde hair and silvery blue eyes which were locked on the priestess almost constantly.

"This is Jadeite," Rei said, waving her hand behind her. "He just entered training." She didn't even turn to look and Usagi wasn't sure how she'd known he was there.

The boy raised his eyebrows and blushed, still staring at her. Usagi wanted to giggle at that. He obviously liked her and was unsure what to do about it.

"Come here," Rei said suddenly, and grabbed Usagi's wrist.

She felt a hesitant tug from Mamoru, but pulled out of his grip. The pain increased instantly, nearly pulling her to her knees in agony, but Rei put an arm around her waist and started shouting.

"Grandfather!"

Usagi wasn't entirely sure what was happening as she was led into a room with the Fire. She'd never been to the Jinja before, but she felt comfortable there. She was pressed down onto a cushion. Mamoru and Jadeite were both following them, and she could tell her soulmate was worried, but she gave him a reassuring smile and stayed where she was put.

"Grandfather!" Rei shouted again.

A short man in a white top and baggy blue pants entered the room and instantly he frowned. He hurried over. "How has her life force been drained so?" He asked.

"Her life force?" Mamoru asked, sounding worried.

"Yes. I can see the illness in her face." He turned back to Usagi. "I assume you've tried medicine. I see a needle mark in your hand," the elderly man said.

Usagi nodded.

The older man nodded. "What form do the attacks take?" he asked Usagi.

"Attacks?" she asked, feeling confused. "I don't know."

"What is making you sick?" Rei clarified.

"Her dreams," Mamoru said. "She wakes up screaming and in horrible pain. It gets better when I hold her hand, or kiss her, but…" he trailed off.

"They're worse," Rei concluded. "Since you found a way to counteract it, they've become worse haven't they?"

Usagi nodded. She wasn't sure how to explain. "They're of my past life."

"It's not the dreams themselves. That's just the vessel they are using to attack. Your memories can't harm you. No, this is something more. An attack of some sort. It could be…" he moved away toward the Fire.

Rei moved closer and knelt in front of Usagi. "You've come to see me for a reason," she said, staring straight into her eyes.

Usagi nodded and handed her the transformation pen with the symbol of Mars. Mamoru turned to Jadeite and handed him a pin that was designed as the planet earth with the symbol for west etched on it in thin red writing.

"You're Sailor Mars," Usagi whispered, feeling tired. "He's West Knight."

"Oh," Rei said, taking the pen.

The crows on Usagi's and Mamoru's shoulders suddenly launched themselves into flight. One landed on Rei's shoulder, the other on Jadeite's. Usagi realized they were guardians, though she didn't hear them speaking as Luna did. Perhaps they spoke to Rei in some way. She wasn't sure.

"I want you to take this," Rei said in a serious tone. "I didn't know why I made this one. Now I do. It is a gift."

She handed Usagi an Omamori. It was one of the yaku-yoke, meant for protection. The bag was of a strange design, silver material that felt silky smooth under her fingertips, and stitched onto the front of it, embroidered beautifully was the earth and the moon. Usagi had never seen anything so intricately done. And it was a gift which gave it special meaning. She didn't know what word or prayer was carved on the piece of wood she felt inside, but she did not ask. Whatever it was, if Rei had been prompted to make it for her, there was a reason.

Without thought Usagi wrapped her arms around the other girl and hugged her close. "Arigatou gozaimasu." She squeezed tighter for a moment, feeling the gratitude welling within her.

"Dou itashi mashite," Rei whispered back. "Grandfather," Rei said when the spontaneous hug ended, "do you have any thoughts?"

"A waterfall," he said simply. "But not here in Tokyo."

Rei nodded slowly. "I think I know just the place," she said quietly. She turned and looked at Usagi again. "I think we might need to take a trip next weekend."

"In the meantime," Mamoru said, "Usagi's parents would like us to invite you to dinner. They can talk to Grandfather while we help talk to you and Jadeite about some of the responsibilities that come with who we all are."

"Can we drive there?" Grandfather Hino asked. "This little one should not be walking."

"Hie," Mamoru said, "if you don't have a car, I can go get mine."

The elderly priest simply smiled.

* * *

Mamoru held Usagi's hand, wishing he could simply pull her into his lap to ease her pain. It was hard for him to see her hurting. He didn't fully understand it himself, but from the moment he had first met her eyes while saving Luna, she had been digging herself deeper and deeper into his heart.

He'd driven the priest and his family here, along with Usagi. It had only taken him a moment to get his car, but he didn't want her teleporting. The more she used her powers the more energy she lost. There was no way she could eat enough to replace what she used, even with supplements.

Her father and mother had taken one look at her when she'd arrived home and insisted she have another IV. He knew she was really feeling the stress because she didn't complain in the slightest. He also knew one of those bags contained a much stronger pain medication than they had used that morning. Her eyes had glazed within minutes, and she sat listlessly, staring off into space.

He wasn't really paying attention to the conversations around him. He knew the Tsukino's were talking to Grandfather Hino, and that Luna and Artemis were talking to Rei and Jadeite. Kunzite and Minako were also talking quietly as they ate. They planned to return to their stakeout the next day after school.

But his entire focus was on the girl beside him. The pain medication wasn't working. He could tell by the line between her eyebrows, her clenched teeth and white knuckles as she clung to his hand. With a sigh he gave up on propriety and let go of his fear of Kenji and simply pulled her sideways across his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighed in relief, and fell asleep almost instantly. He looked over at her parents, who were watching with worried frowns. Her father nodded to him in acceptance.

Something needed to happen, and soon. Shingo and Kunzite had both spoken of Usagi being hospitalized. It wasn't something he thought would help. Not after meeting Grandfather Hino. That one question about medicine not helping had opened his eyes to a world he hadn't paid attention to before.

He knew one thing. He would do whatever it took to help his little Usako.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I learned something interesting today when I was researching for this story. There is no Shinto practice of Pyromancy (Fire Readings). However, it does link to Rei's connection to fire, and so I will continue to keep using the Sacred Fire in my stories.

I spent about three hours researching the scenes in this chapter and some of what is coming up in the next few chapters, and I really hope everything I learned comes through. I found several conflicting ideas, so I am going with what makes the most sense for this story. I am also adding in a bit of the magic we normally see in Sailor Moon, because I think it's important.

Omamori can be bought at Shinto or Buddhist temples. They fall into different categories, each governing a different thing. There is a ton of information about them and a lot of other things I researched online, but I really do want to go and see some of this stuff for myself. You don't open them or their power is lost. Once a year has passed, return them to the shrine and the priest will burn them. That is when you get a new one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Update Note:** (2/2/20) I wanted to thank the reviewer who pointed out the typo with Mistress 9. It's fixed now. Thank you! Some scenes in this chapter have been changed slightly to accommodate the age change for the characters.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One  
** **Chapter Six  
** **A Father's Mind**

* * *

Day Three: Sunday (continued)

* * *

Tsukino Kenji had never thought he would deliberately ask a boy to spend the night with his little girl, but he had seen for himself that Usagi was struggling and didn't seem to be getting any better. Somehow Mamoru touching her helped. He knew the boy wasn't going to pressure Usagi into anything, and because of that he felt safe asking.

"Can you spend the night, just be close to her? Maybe you could hold her hand." he found himself saying.

"Hie," Mamoru said.

Kenji nodded at him. He didn't know what else to do. If this deterioration continued, Usagi would end up in the hospital again, though the doctors couldn't seem to help.

Mamoru was standing and lifting a still-sleeping Usagi into his arms. Kenji nodded to him and took the IV pole. The boy moved the stairs and carried her up to the bedroom.

Kenji followed with the IV pole and bags, staying close so the needle didn't pull. He pulled the covers down and Mamoru lay Usagi in the bed and covered her before climbing onto the bed beside her, over the covers, and taking her hand. Kenji pulled out another blanket and covered him too.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"How long has she been liked this?" Mamoru asked.

"It's been nearly a year since the dreams started, and they're only getting worse and closer together," he explained.

"I think we should listen to the priest," Mamoru said. "I don't know why, but he made me feel hopeful."

Kenji nodded, "me too."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open, just in case either of them needed anything, and because he was the father of a sixteen-year-old girl after all. He hurried back down the stairs. Ikuko had been strong all day, but she needed him now just as much as their daughter needed Mamoru.

* * *

Mamoru slipped into dreams.

 _The mist enveloped him as it did every night. For just a moment Mamoru thought he could hear the crying of babies before the mist opened and he found himself under the same familiar balcony. Above him was the princess he had seen since he was small._

 _She was more clear to him than ever. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself. Silvery hair in the double bun style of Lunarian royalty with long silken streamers falling nearly to her feet. Her white dress brushed the ground, swishing over the stones as she swayed from side to side. Blue eyes were filled with the glisten of tears._

 _Mamoru wanted to scream. Knowing what he did now, he could see Usagi in the girl. And he could see that she was in pain. He wanted nothing more than to help her, but he didn't know how. As he watched she ran both her hands over her belly, as though it pained her._

 _"Princess?" he called. "Serenity?" he added, for the first time since he'd known her._

 _She turned to him and gasped. "You know my name?" she asked._

 _"I do. You are Serenity. You are also Usagi. My little Usako," he added._

 _"How can I be both?" the princess asked._

 _"Because you have been reborn. You can be free. I just have to find the crystal."_

 _"Save them," the princess said, and she began to fade. "Please save them. I can't let them suffer anymore. Help me find it. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."_

 _"Where is it?" Mamoru asked._

 _The princess smiled and put a hand on her chest, just between her breasts. "Here," she whispered. "Please, save them."_

 _Again, it seemed as though he could hear children crying, but when he turned to find the source, he was back in the mist. He turned back, and looked for the princess, but she was gone. He was no longer able to see the balcony. He walked into the whiteness, searching for something. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to find it._

 _"Where are you?" he called out._

 _There was no answer. In the distance it seemed he could hear screams and the sounds of battle. He rushed forward and found himself at the top of stone steps, watching as Serenity and Endymion faced off against Beryl and Metallia. In horror he watched himself fall and Serenity reach for his sword. He tore himself out of the dream…_

… and shook Usagi awake before she could feel the pain. She had tears streaming down her face, but even in the dim light coming in from the hallway he could tell more pain had not been added to what she already felt. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

* * *

Day Four: Monday

* * *

Tomoe Souichi was losing the battle against Germatoid, but he had learned to lie to himself to get his way. Now, with the middle aged man standing in front of him with the form he had brought, Souichi could only do one thing to protect the one he loved the most. Lie.

The night of the fire in the lab, when his wife Keiko had perished, something had happened to Professor Souichi and he had been fighting against Germatoid, the Daimon, ever since. He had screamed out, asking anyone to save his daughter, who was already badly burned by the time he had reached her. In desperation, he had agreed to the demands of Pharaoh 90 and allowed Germatoid to dwell in his mind.

Ever since that moment, he had been changing. At first he had hardly noticed it, but over time his thoughts had become darker, and many times they were not his own. He would never harm his child, and yet, Germatoid wanted him to prepare her to be inhabited by Mistress 9 and become a powerful force that would pull another dimension into their own.

He couldn't do that. Long had he fought, working tirelessly to save his daughter Hotaru. And now she was gone. There was a war within his mind. He could call the police and search for her, or he could let her go, hoping she stayed far away. This man could help.

It would mean lying to Germatoid, and even to himself. He could only keep a tiny portion of his mind free of the influence of the Death Buster Daimon. He didn't want his child to become what he had. And he certainly didn't want her childhood to be any worse. Losing a mother, and receiving severe burns had been horrible for the girl.

He adjusted his thick glasses as he looked carefully over the results of another failed Daimon. It had seemed close to success, but at the last moment it had shrunken and let out a puff of smoke and noxious fumes. He sighed.

His only hope to protect his daughter was to sign the paper. He just had to convince himself it was something else. He turned away from the Daimon and grabbed the pen.

"I have to sign this order form," he said out loud.

The other man raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Quickly Souichi signed the form and clicked the back of the pen to retract the tip.

"Hurry and leave," he said, raising his eyebrows to indicate the man needed to hurry. "Quickly put in that order," he added, again lying to himself. "And protect it."

"It will be done, Tomoe-san," the other man bowed and hurried out of the room.

A moment later Souichi frowned. Delivery man. It was only a delivery man, he lied over and over.

He turned to the destroyed Daimon and began to dissect it. He had to know what was going wrong if he was to fix it. He had to fix it to bring Pharaoh 90 to their world.

* * *

Kenji sighed with relief the moment he was out of the building. He didn't understand exactly what had just happened. The man had seemed both completely insane, and completely lucid.

Only one thing was certain. He had signed away his parental rights for Hotaru. She was now, officially, his and Ikuko's responsibility. Kenji knew he and Ikuko would not be the ones raising her. Not completely. Something was going to happen. Something was going to change. Until then however, Kenji would protect the girl as he did Usagi.

His mind worked over possible solutions to a myriad of problems. He had to save Usagi somehow. He agreed with Mamoru. The only hope he had felt in a very long time had come from the priest. The elderly man might be a bit of a flirt, but it had been clear to Kenji that he was wise in the way of the kami. He would do something to help. Still, he wasn't sure what.

Grandfather Hino had asked to take Usagi into the mountains. And Mamoru as well.

That was another thing Kenji found himself worrying about. Chiba Mamoru. A lonely boy, he could tell, with no one to show him love and affection. A boy with only a lawyer for a guardian. A lawyer Kenji didn't just. Watanabe Hachiro seemed dishonest to him. He knew a better lawyer.

Kobayashi Akio had been his and Ikuko's lawyer since they were newly married and Kunzite was on the way. Last night he had called him to make his requests, and before dawn the paperwork had been faxed to him and now it was signed and he had another child to care for. Perhaps Akio would help him with Mamoru as well.

Kenji shook his head. He would have to ask the boy first. Now however, he had other problems to consider. His family had grown. He now had Yuzuki and Hotaru, and young Mamoru would eventually be part of his family even if Kenji didn't take guardianship. The boy was already head over heels for Usagi. It was only a matter of time.

He had to consider changing and expanding the house. It would take work, and money. He could do the job himself, or hire contractors. Or they could simply move into a larger property. He had never touched the inheritance he'd received when his parents passed away and it had grown from the small amount into a much larger sum. Perhaps it was something he should discuss with Ikuko.

With a sigh, Kenji turned his mind to the trip into the mountains. He would go with the priest and the others, or send Ikuko. He wasn't sure which was the better answer. He had work, but Ikuko was better with the other teens. Some of them would have to stay to protect the people of Tokyo.

He still wasn't happy the children had to fight, but he would do whatever it took to protect them while they did so.

* * *

Something seemed to be wrong with half the boys in Usagi's class.

When they were changing into their slippers that morning, Umino had been rude to Haruna-sensei, calling her names and even flipping her skirt up. The teacher had wept after and Usagi and Naru rushed to comfort her, not knowing how else to help.

When the principal had shouted at him, the other boys had all started yelling. Then, just after lunch began, Umino and seven others had started throwing stones through his window. It wasn't right, or normal. None of the boys acted that way normally, and Usagi could tell others knew it too, but were unsure what to do.

There was a new girl in class, and several of the boys surrounded her just after lunch ended. They started teasing her about her blue hair, about her reading glasses, and about the stack of books she was carrying. Naru and Usagi rushed over and pulled her away, drawing their attention, but both of them ignored the boys. To Usagi's mind, something was wrong with them, and she knew she needed to fix it before the problem got worse.

She was distracted by the new girl, whose name was Ami. It only took a moment for Usagi to realize there was something special about her, as there had been about Rei. She sat Ami between herself and Naru, and the other girls in class clustered around them. There was nothing she could say or do during class, but she resolved to talk to Ami the moment school was over for the day.

When classes finally ended, Usagi pulled Ami to the side and asked if the other girl could come to her house to talk. Mizuno Ami nodded and smiled and followed Usagi out of the building tow wait for the others. Before a single minute had passed Usagi heard a sound that terrified her.

Naru was screaming. It frightened Usagi, who had known the redhead most of her life, and had never heard her scream before except when she was being attacked by the Youma. She rushed to her friend's side to see her holding her fist close to her chest.

Umino was on the ground at her feet, his glasses lying broken in the grass beside him. Usagi could see right away that something was not right with the boy, even in her concern for Naru. "What happened?" she asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

"He kissed me!" Naru shouted. "Held me against the fence and kissed me!" The shaking of her shoulders as sobs overwhelmed her showed how upset she really was.

"Naru," she whispered, and held her close. "I think there's something wrong with him. Look at his eyes. Something happened to him. He isn't mean like he has been today either," she added as Naru turned to peer at their longtime friend. "Half the boys in class are acting strange. Mean. They aren't like that."

"He's been like that ever since he came back yesterday," Naru admitted.

"Where did he go?" Usagi asked, holding her friend close.

"The fortune teller. The new one. They were giving the first reading free."

Usagi turned to stare down at Umino again. His eyes were devoid of their normal kindness and curiosity. She had to find out if that fortuneteller was a Youma. She turned back to her school. The others would be getting out of class as well.

* * *

Haruki smiled at Mamoru and Kunzite as left entered the classroom. It had been a long day and he was tired, but there was a feeling of joy in his heart as well. Usagi hadn't woken screaming the night before, and seemed to be doing better this morning. She hadn't seemed to be in as much pain, which made him happy. Mamoru had stuck close to her, which meant Haruki was the one who drove them to school.

Now it was the end of the day and he was focused on getting on with his search for Sailor Pluto. He had seen the way Kunzite was with Minako, and the way Jadeite was with Rei, and Mamoru with Usagi. Even Shingo seemed to dote on little Hotaru. He wanted to find the one who was meant for him.

Haruki, Kunzite, and Mamoru were just heading into the hallway at the end of the day, after a quick word with their teacher, when Haruki's communicator beeped. It had taken the place of his watch, and had that feature, but it had others as well. He met eyes with the other teens and they all hurried out into the hall and out the back door of the school where the student parking lot was.

The lot was small, and nearly empty. Not many students, even in high school, drove to school. He might not have either if Usagi hadn't needed to save as much energy as possible. He clicked open his communicator and watched the others do the same.

Usagi's face appeared on the screen. "I think we have another one," she said simply.

"Where?"

"The fortune teller. I'm putting in the location. I'm also bringing along a new friend." She turned the camera on the communicator to a teen with blue hair who had a pretty, but shy, smile. "Meet me on the roof."

They moved into a space where they could henshin without being seen. After they'd changed they leapt to the roof, where Sailor Moon and another girl waited. She waved to them, and a moment later the heroes were jumping from rooftop to rooftop across the city and into one of the seedier edges of the shopping district. Sailor Moon pointed to a building across the street.

"Sorry to run off on you," Sailor Moon whispered. "This is Sailor Mercury, or Mizuno Ami. She's a genius, and new in my class."

They all greeted her and she smiled at them.

"Where's Venus?" asked North Knight.

Usagi frowned. "She said she'd be here in a minute with Mars and West. She doesn't want us going in without her. This is all so frustrating. I wish we were all in the same schools so we could just get together and hurry over. Maybe they could switch into ours."

"So what type of Youma are we dealing with?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"I'm not really sure. I know it has the ability to make people act badly. Umino and several other boys were all treating people horribly. Umino flipped up the teacher's skirt and forced Naru to kiss him. She punched him for it and I have her watching him now."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sun Knight asked. Naru was rather small.

"Do you remember what Naru does when Umino irritates her?" Sailor Moon giggled. He had a memory of the girl pulling strange heavy objects from nowhere and beating the boy with them. He smiled, relived. As long as Naru could protect herself he was fine with that.

"Blue and Saturn should be out of school soon," Kamen said quietly. "Are they coming?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I don't think so. I didn't dare call them in case someone heard. The middle school gets out ten minutes later than ours."

There was a sound behind them as Venus, Mars, and West Knight appeared on the roof. They hurried over and looked out at the building.

"I promise we can do introductions after, but right now I see two young girls headed into that building," Moon said. "We have to go."

Venus nodded. "Moon, you and Mercury should stay here and guard our backs. She's never been in a fight and has no training yet."

"Good thinking," Sailor Moon said, and he could tell there had been some unspoken communication. He took another look at his cousin. Even in henshin she looked tired. It had obviously been a long day for her.

"Keep an eye out for a red-haired man and teenage girl," North Knight warned.

Both warriors who were remaining behind nodded.

Sun stepped a few paces back and made a running start before leaping to the roof across the street. He heard the thumps of other boots and knew the rest were with him. They made their way to the roof access door and slipped quietly inside.

Once down to the first floor, Tuxedo Kamen called out. "Using the fortunes of the young to cause harm. Tuxedo Kamen cannot forgive you!"

Sun Knight had to work hard not to snigger. The call outs were a bit stupid, but in a case like this, they helped to draw out the Youma.

The fortune teller transformed into an obvious Youma and screamed out "Bamu." She had long black hair and a white outfit. Instantly she began to throw the tarot cards, which became knives as they approached the warriors. At the same time about a dozen boys, each with a tarot card sticking up from their pocket began to walk toward the fighters.

Sun Knight frowned. He didn't want to hurt the teenagers.

Sailor Venus unwound a chain from her waist. "Venus Love Me Chain," she screamed and wrapped all of them with the long golden chain.

Sun lifted his sword toward the Youma. "Solar Flare!" he cried.

Beside him Tuxedo Kamen called out "Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!" The two attacks hit the Youma simultaneously and the creature disintegrated before their eyes.

There was a strange smell and he turned to see that the cards in the boys' pockets were turning into ash as well. Venus released them and they watched as the boys seemed to stagger for a moment. It was clear their energy had been drained, though not badly. He felt a strange pressure within him and his sword lifted without thought. "Gentle Sunlight Healing," he spoke. A light seemed to flow out of him and into the boys. More of it escaped the room and he could only assume it was going to others who had been affected. They hurried back up the stairs and onto the roof.

A moment later they were beside Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen instantly pulled her into his arms. "Lets get to the house now," he suggested. She nodded and the two of them disappeared.

Sun Knight decided it was best to follow them. He walked to Sailor Mercury. "I'll guide you. You haven't been there before," he said. She nodded and gave him her arm. He focused on finding himself in the genkan of the house. They both removed their shoes and moved up the stairs into the living room.

* * *

Shingo frowned when his father came into the school to pick him and Hotaru up. He normally didn't do things like that. He worried something might be wrong with Usagi and bit his lip. His father herded them into the car and drove to a nearby park and they all got out.

"What's going on?" Shingo asked, worried.

"I wanted to talk to Hotaru and I thought it would be best you were with her," Kenji said, his voice quiet and calm.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around herself.

"Whatever it is that's happening to your father, he is fighting it. He seemed to free himself long enough to protect you at least. I want to explain this to you so that you don't feel hurt, okay?"

She nodded, and Shingo wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight.

"Your father seems to be under the control of something. I'm not sure what it is, as I didn't ask. It was obvious from the first moment that he was trying to fight it back however, and that the only thing he could do to protect you from himself was to lie to himself. I brought the paperwork in for him to give me custody of you, and he signed it, all the while saying it was something else. For just a moment I saw something else in his eyes. I'm rather certain he did the only thing he could to protect you. Let you go."

Hotaru was nodding, but tears flowed down her face. Shingo didn't know what to do to make it better for her.

"Your father loves you," Kenji said, and opened his arms to the girl. Shingo watched as Hotaru threw herself into his father's embrace. "It's okay little one. It's okay." He held her close.

Shingo could only be thankful. He didn't understand exactly what his father was thinking, but he cared very much for Hotaru and only wanted her to be happy and safe and his father had made sure she would be okay.

When the sobbing stopped Kenji pulled out a box of strawberry pocky and gave it to Hotaru. She opened it and took out a stick for herself and one for Shingo. They all sat there on the bench silently for a long time.

When they finally got up to go to the car, Shingo hugged his dad. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Mamoru had been feeling strange since he'd woken from his dream the night before. All day he had felt as though pieces were missing. Pieces of his life. People who should have been there, perhaps. Maybe his parents, he wasn't sure who.

He was grateful that Usagi seemed to be doing well. He'd brought her home and settled her on the couch with one of her shakes and had greeted Ami, who Haruki brought right after them before the other teen had disappeared to check on Naru and then go look for Sailor Pluto.

Kunzite and Minako had a stakeout they were on, checking out the radio station. Shingo and Hotaru were off with Kenji-san. Rei and Jadeite came with them however, and both greeted Ami warmly.

Ikuko-mama brought everyone snacks, followed closely by little Yuzuki, who immediately crawled into Usagi's lap and pulled the blonde's arm over herself like a blanket. Mamoru couldn't help smiling. One day he hoped the two of them would have children.

The thought startled him. Mamoru hadn't realized he was already thinking that far into the future, but as soon as the thought came to mind, it refused to leave. They were both far too young for that step in their lives, and they didn't know each other well enough to even consider it. But he wanted to have children with her. Someday.

Mamoru shook his head and focused on the conversation. Jadeite seemed to be excited about his first battle, and Rei was frowning at him.

"It was so strange to have the power just welling up inside me like that. I mean when we trained with Minako and Kunzite this morning, it didn't feel so strong."

"That's because it was just training," Rei said, her voice quiet and calm. "I think when we have to fight adrenaline kicks in."

"What does it feel like?" Ami asked, looking at them. "I felt something like a pull, but it seemed like something was missing from my hand," she added, frowning.

"That's because something was," Luna explained, coming into the room.

Ami started and stared at the cat for a moment. "Logically, that isn't possible," she said, looking at the talking cat. "Then again," she mused, "neither is transforming into a soldier and fighting evil."

"Kitty!" cried Yuzuki.

Luna hopped up into Mamoru's lap and butted her head on the underside of his chin before doing the same to Usagi and Yuzuki.

"I'm not from Earth originally," Luna explained. "I'm from a planet called Mau."

"I get it!" Jadeite laughed. "Mau. Like meow." He slapped his leg, his eyes sparkling. Mamoru couldn't help but grin at him. The boy was almost as happy-go-lucky as Usagi or Haruki.

"Ami, you should probably call your parents, see if they can come over for dinner," Ikuko said, coming back into the room with juice for everyone.

"My mom won't be off shift for another hour. I don't call her at work when she's on emergency room."

"Mizuno…" Ikuko-mama's eyes lit up. "I know your mother!"

Ami blinked and looked up at her.

"She's one of Usagi's doctors," she continued.

"One of?" Rei asked.

Ikuko nodded. "She has three right now," she explained.

Rei frowned and bit her lip. Mamoru understood. Learning someone you cared about was suffering that much was frightening. But Rei didn't seem frightened so much as angry. "Maybe we should go sooner than this weekend," was all she said.

Usagi shook her head. "I'm alright for now. Mamoru woke me up before it could finish, so no new pain."

Rei's frown only deepened.

Mamoru watched her closely. From somewhere outside came the sound of a baby crying and he felt Usagi stiffen. He blinked. He remembered babies crying in his dream, but he didn't remember seeing any infants. His hand clenched hers convulsively and he wondered why he couldn't stop thinking about babies.

He looked at Rei again, his hand still tight around Usagi's, praying the priestess could give them answers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted the theme to stay close for it. I'll try to get the next chapter out to you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This is a relatively short chapter, but it is highly emotionally charged. A lot of heightened emotions to deal with and a major revelation! And a surprise visitor! Woot!

 **Update Note** : (2/2/20)

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One  
Chapter Seven  
Just A Dream**

* * *

Day Five: Tuesday

* * *

Luna sat in the doorway, watching her charges sleep, her tail flicking uneasily behind her. There was something she was missing. She knew whatever it was, it had to be important. Both of them seemed fine initially, but there was something hovering, just beyond her knowledge. Something she was forgetting, or hadn't yet discovered.

Turning her mind to her last memories of her former life, she thought about Queen Serenity, the creature they'd faced that had been unlike any they'd seen before. The daring rescue by the younger Outer Senshi that had saved the Queen from a death blow. She remembered running with the Queen and Artemis as a scream tore through the night.

Shivering, she remembered the way the Queen's head had come up and her face had paled. She'd whispered the word 'no' as though she was fully aware of what had just happened. Something horrible was all Luna could think.

Luna remembered the sight of the princess, sitting on the steps of the castle, her lower half covered in blood that stained her white dress a murderous crimson. And there had been blood flowing down the steps underneath Endymion as well.

Shaking her head, Luna paced, still unsure. She remembered the princess had picked up the sword and put it to her breast. The clue was there, somewhere. She had to find it.

Before history could repeat itself.

* * *

It had been a long night, with explanations and fears, and worry that had exhausted him. Mamoru snuggled closer to the warmth surrounding him as he began to drift deeper and deeper into the dream. He felt almost as though he was being pulled toward it by an unseen force.

 _Two children ran through a field of wildflowers. A little boy with dark purple hair and a serious face ran after a little girl with pink hair pulled up into little buns with tiny pigtails like Usagi's. She was giggling as she moved, calling over her shoulder, "you can't catch me!"_

 _The boy tagged her and then turned away. She giggled and tagged him back before he could take a step._

 _"No fair!" the boy yelled._

 _Mamoru smiled. They were adorable. Again, thoughts of having children of his own one day ran through his head. He wouldn't mind having a little boy that was serious like him, or a sweet girl like Usagi. It should have frightened him that he wanted children so much, but instead it was a comfort. Maybe losing his parents hadn't broken him after all._

 _Suddenly the children spotted him and hurried to stand in front of him._ _"Daddy!" they both shouted._

 _Mamoru looked around, but he saw no one._

 _"Where is your daddy?" he asked, concerned._

 _"You're our daddy," the boy said, sounding exasperated._

 _"But I don't have kids," Mamoru explained._

 _"Daddy, don't you want us?" the little girl asked, her face tilted upwards, little eyebrows drawn together as she frowned._

 _Mamoru shifted his feet and knelt in front of her. "Of course I want you," he said, unsure what else to say._

 _"Then you have to hurry and save mommy," the boy said. "If you don't hurry mommy will die, and we'll be gone forever."_

 _"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, feeling very worried._

 _The boy turned and pointed to a shadow in the distance. He spun in a circle and Mamoru could see the shadow creeping toward them over the horizon in every direction. It looked like it was getting closer and closer. He shuddered and pulled the children against his chest protectively._

 _"The witch is killing mommy," the boy said, and looked like he was about to cry. "If you don't hurry and save her, we won't get to be born."_

 _"Where is your mommy?" Mamoru asked._

 _"Right here," the little girl said, rolling her eyes._

 _"Right where?" Mamoru turned to search for her, but they were alone._

 _The little boy shook his head. "We were almost born before, and then the witch came. Now, if we don't get born, we won't get another chance."_

 _"I don't see her!" Mamoru said, afraid he might be too late already._

 _"You have to save her! You have to!" The little girl was in tears now and he longed to make her smile again._

 _The children both seemed to be pulled away. He grabbed at them but wasn't fast enough._

 _"Wait, I don't understand." He stood and tried to run after them but something caught his feet. He looked down to see vines covered in sharp thorns around his legs. They pierced his skin again and again, but he couldn't stop fighting them, trying to reach the children._

 _"Hurry daddy, or mommy will die," the boy said, and then they were gone._

 _Mamoru was alone in the field, and the darkness was getting closer and closer. He heard weeping from somewhere nearby. Usagi was crying. He had to hurry and get to her before her dream finished! Trying to wake felt like he was swimming through quicksand._

Mamoru sat up, panting heavily and shook Usagi awake.

* * *

For the second night in a row, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Mamoru had woken her just before the end of the dream and the stabbing pain of the final blow she had taken every night before that did not touch her. She sucked in a breath and stared at him gratefully.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"Yes," she whispered, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. "You pulled me out," she added. She frowned as she realized no one else had been able to pull her out of the dreams like he had. No one else could get her focus away from them.

"Thank the kami," he whispered and rested his forehead on hers for a long minute. "They said you were going to die!"

"Who said?"

"Our kids. At least, I think they were our kids. I didn't understand at first, but then they started talking about the witch, and how they hadn't been born before, and I suddenly realized you were crying. It hit me all at once. You were pregnant. When we died, I mean."

Usagi gasped. "How did you know?"

"My dream," he explained. "Our children asked me to save you."

"But how could they ask you if they weren't born yet?" Usagi wondered, even more confused.

"I don't know. But they did. They said if I didn't save you they couldn't be born."

"This is a lot to take in," Usagi murmured, feeling overwhelmed as she stared into his eyes. Even in the dim light from the hallway she could see the glitter of midnight blue.

Mamoru's head dipped toward her and his mouth met hers in a chaste kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, unsure how to handle the strange feelings inside her. Her belly fluttered and her whole body seemed hot.

He groaned and she felt wetness as he licked her bottom lip. His tongue speared inside when she opened for him. Liquid heat filled her as he explored her mouth, then circled her tongue with his own. Shyly she tasted him and slipped her own tongue into his mouth, learning him as he had her. They danced together, hearts pounding furiously. She could feel the steady tattoo against her chest.

When air disappeared and he lifted his head they both panted, staring at one another, unable to look away. "I want you so much. I want have babies with you," he added. Then he gasped and rolled away, both hands covering his face. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered, and shot off the bed as though the hounds of hell were after him. "I've got to go," he said, looking around frantically. A moment later, he disappeared.

Usagi frowned, staring at the place where he had been only seconds before. Anger filled her. He couldn't say something like that and then just walk away. He couldn't just abandon her in the middle of the night because he got scared. That's not how it worked.

Angry and frustrated, she got out of bed and dressed hurriedly. She wasn't about to let him off the hook!

* * *

Chiba Mamoru lived next to a kindly elderly woman. One who had once wished for someone to come into his life so that he would be stirred up a bit. Well, he was certainly being stirred up now. Standing outside his door was a petite blonde with two buns set on top of her head, long golden streamers flowing down her back to end at her calves. She was currently beating her fists on the door wildly and screaming at the top of her extremely loud lungs.

It was just past two in the morning, and she had to smile at the gumption of the little one. How she'd arrived there in the middle of the night, the old woman couldn't guess. It looked as though she might have run the whole way, which was rather surprising.

"Chiba Mamoru! You open this door right this minute. Do you hear me? I'm coming in there whether you like it or not! You have thirty seconds."

Less than three seconds later, to the amusement of the silver-haired widow watching from her own door, Mamoru appeared, his face beet red, his posture that of one who is uncertain and possibly ashamed, wearing the clothing he'd had on the day before. The girl, who appeared to be around his age, though much smaller, poked the boy in the chest several times, backing him into the apartment.

"If you think you can say something like that and then just leave..." the girl was saying as the door closed behind her.

The woman didn't get to hear the rest, but she didn't mind. She wasn't trying to be a busy body. But she couldn't help the large grin that had spread over her face. The Chiba boy wasn't alone anymore. And by the looks of that girl, he never would be again. No matter what he said or did. She stifled a giggle as she shut her own door. Sometimes wishes worked.

* * *

Mamoru held up his hands, in surrender or defense he wasn't sure. Usagi poked him again and again until his back was up against the wall. She stared at him with wild eyes and he flinched.

"How did you get here," he asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Don't you change the subject on me. We aren't done with this conversation."

She looked guilty. Mamoru narrowed his eyes. Of course. She'd run the whole way. He shook his head angrily. "You have to take better care of yourself than that," he said, no longer afraid. Now he was angry. She couldn't just take off in the middle of the night and not tell her family where she was going. And she certainly shouldn't be running to his house, alone, in the dark, when she was as sick as she'd been.

"I. Said. Don't. Change. The. Subject." Usagi bit off each word, emphasizing it with another poke, and he forgot what he'd been thinking about as he stared into her blazing eyes. She was so beautiful when she was angry.

"What?" he asked, not remembering why she was upset.

"You said..." she blushed. "You said... THAT... and then you just disappeared on me!" Usagi yelled.

Mamoru shivered, suddenly remembering telling her he wanted her. Not just that he wanted her, but that he wanted to... His face turned crimson in mortification. How had he forgotten saying something like that? Why had he done it?

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what came over me."

Usagi sniffled and covered her face with her hands. "Then you don't really want me," she asked in a tiny voice.

Mamoru suddenly felt worse than before. She was driving him crazy. Before he could talk himself out of it, he reached out and plucked her off the ground, moving to the couch and pulling Usagi into his lap. He rested his chin on top of her head and started talking.

"Usagi. I do want you. I want you so bad it hurts. But we both know we aren't ready for that. It doesn't seem to stop me from wanting it though. But your father said... and you're... and I..." He didn't know how to finish. He couldn't explain the need he had to make love with her any more than he could explain the Soul-Bond they had forged in their previous life, or how two children who had died before they were even born were suddenly talking to him in his dreams. "I want things I'm not ready for, and you aren't ready for them either," he said after a long pause.

She sniffled again. "I understand. You just... caught me by surprise," she admitted. "There I was, only thinking about how you had saved me from more pain, and when you said that, all I could think was how much I wanted it too. It was a bit overwhelming."

Mamoru chucked. "It certainly was," he said, and smiled. He was uncomfortably aroused and trying to hide it from her. His heart was thundering in his chest, and just the smell of her shampoo was doing strange things to him. He wanted to run to the rooftop and tell everyone Usagi was his and no one else could ever touch her. He wanted to touch her in ways he didn't even understand. And he really wanted to have babies with her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Usagi said finally.

"I'm not angry you yelled," Mamoru said, then moved her so he could look in her eyes. "But I am absolutely pissed that you went out, by yourself, in the middle of the night, and ran to my house. You not only used up far too much energy, you put yourself in danger, and that is completely unacceptable!"

Usagi blinked at him owlishly, obviously unsure what to say in response. He couldn't help himself. He growled at her.

"Don't you ever do something that dangerous again," he ordered.

Usagi gasped and her hand moved so suddenly he barely caught her wrist before she could slap him. She jerked in his grip. "How dare you!" she yelled. "You don't get to tell me what to do!"

Mamoru laughed. Not a happy, delighted laugh, but one full of all the anger inside him. "Actually, I do. Because if you ever act like that again, I'll tell your father. Don't think for a second I won't do what's best for you Usagi. You are my wife, and I swear to the Kami, I'll protect you whether you like it or not."

Usagi stared at him. "I'm not."

"Not what?" he asked, feeling confused himself.

"Your wife," Usagi explained.

It took several minutes for Mamoru to remember what he had said. Then he shook his head. It didn't matter how old they were in this life. She was his, and he was going to protect her whether she liked it or not.

"Maybe not yet in this life," he conceded "but we were married before, and we will be again."

Usagi stared at him, her pretty cerulean eyes open wide. "How do you know we will be married again?" she asked quietly. "You don't know what will happen between us."

Mamoru shook his head. "I'm already in love with you Usako. And I know I'm not the only one feeling this way. One day we will get married. We will have kids, and we will be together forever."

The smile that broke out on her face was so incredibly beautiful it took his breath away. "Mamo-chan," she said in a breathy voice. "I love you too." She blushed peony pink and then hid her face in his chest. For some reason it made him chuckle. He realized he had smiled and laughed more in the four days he had known her, then at any time since he'd lost his family when he was six years old.

"Now," he said, standing with her in his arms," lets get you back home before your parents realize you're gone and freak out. You really shouldn't be going out at night unless you are transformed anyways, or in a group. Even here there are scary people."

Usagi nodded, and he sighed gratefully. It wasn't a promise, but he would hold her to it.

* * *

Ten'ou Haruka frowned as she sat up in bed. Shaking her head to clear the last of the dream from her mind, she stood and made her way out of her bedroom and toward the coffee pot. She couldn't think without two cups.

Blearily, she rubbed her eyes and focused on the end of the dream she'd had. That poor girl had been about to stab herself. That was untenable. She couldn't let it happen. Fighting a huge scary monster was one thing. Watching someone die was something else entirely.

Once the coffee had brewed and she'd poured it into her travel mug with a generous dollop of heavy cream, she moseyed back to her room and hurried to gather clothing for the day. She headed for the shower, still thinking about the girl. She'd been screaming a name. It was hard to hear, but she knew it had to belong to the black haired young man lying broken on the steps.

Haruka shuddered even under the hot spray of water. She washed her hair quickly, thankful again that she'd decided to cut it short. It was much easier to maintain. When she had finished washing and made her way out of the shower, she looked into the mirror. Something told her today was special.

She downed her quickly cooling coffee and poured another cup.

Twenty minutes later she was staring up at the sign for the Crown Game Center. It was a family owned arcade that was the talk of the Juban district. With a grin, she pulled open the door and made her way inside. Instead of going to the counter, she made her way to the very back of the arcade where there was a table surrounded by youths all discussing something as they munched on their breakfast. Normally kids ate at home before heading to school, but something had told her today she would find them here.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the smallest of the girls, who had dark black hair with a hint of purple to it. She memorized her face, something telling her it was important before she turned her gaze to the blonde girl beside her. She was far too thin, and pale. Haruka wondered if she was aware how sickly she looked.

"Hi," she said, and all eyes at the table turned to her.

There were several gasps, but it was the second blonde girl, with the red bow in her hair, that stood and hurried to her. "Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Minako. Are we ever glad to see you." She bowed and then hurried her to an open place at the table.

The sickly blonde grinned at her, but the black-haired boy pushed another plate of food in front of her before she could say anything. She stuck her tongue out at him, but dug into the food all the same. Haruka was struck by the need to laugh. Those two were obviously already couple.

It was easy to recognize the pair from her dream. These were the Prince and Princess, and she was supposed to protect them. How she'd known this was the place to be, she couldn't guess, but she was thankful all the same. She was going to make sure what happened in her dream never happened in this life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Just a warning... This was all written on my phone because my computer isn't working. There may be more grammatical issues than normal. I apologize in advance. Also, Losing Control won the vote for next story to have a sequel. I have already started the outline and expect to have the first chapter written within a week or so.

 **Update Note:** (2/2/20) A lot of grammatical errors to fix in this chapter. Hopefully it reads a little better now.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One**  
 **Chapter Eight**  
 **New Arrivals**

* * *

Day Five: Tuesday  
Continued

* * *

Haruka grinned as she looked around the group of teens. All of them seemed to know why she was there, except her. She had felt so drawn to them, and now she wondered what had pulled her. Except... she could feel them. Like there was a string tied between their hearts. It made no sense, and perfect sense.

"Haruka," the sickly looking blonde said, in a soft voice, when she had finished her bite. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. This is Chiba Mamoru. Then, you have my brothers Shingo and Kunzite, my cousin Haruki, Jadeite, then Hotaru, Rei, Ami, and you've already met Minako."

"Well hello everyone," Haruka said, still smiling as she took them in. In spite of a tinge of confusion, she felt not only welcome, but fulfilled in their presence. If it wasn't for a slight hole in her chest, she was sure everything would be perfect.

"Don't worry," Usagi said. "Your soulmate will come. The rest shouldn't take too long, I'm sure."

"Are they coming now?" Haruka asked.

The other blonde shook her head. "Not yet. We plan to find them. But not yet."

Haruki, the red-haired teen, interrupted. "Actually," he said. "I have missed Setsuna twice now, so I left her a note asking her to meet me here this afternoon."

"That just might work," Usagi said. She glanced at the clock behind the counter where a blonde youth was running a white towel back and forth over an already clean surface. "Shingo and Hotaru need to leave for school," she said, sounding slightly dejected.

The two youngest both scraped back their chairs, which had been pulled over to the booth, and stood. The girl had black hair that was highlighted purple in certain lights. The boy had dirty blonde hair and worried eyes.

"Don't worry Shingo," an older silver-haired youth said in a soothing voice. "Dad already took care of everything. He won't find her at your school. Besides, her name is changing." He winked at Haruka, then gave both kids a quick hug.

The younger teens walked around the booth and each leaned down to hug Usagi. She wrapped her arms around each of them, but by the end of two short hugs, she looked exhausted. What was wrong with the princess? Her skin was sallow and her arms too thin.

"Behave yourselves. Stick together!" she ordered.

"Jeez Usagi," Shingo muttered. "I'll protect her. Promise."

Usagi nodded and they all watched in silence as the two kids left the arcade with a happy wave to the blonde behind the counter. She looked around at the rest of them.

"I was wondering," Mamoru started. "What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh," Haruka explained.

"Then you'll be in classes with me," he said. "If you decide to transfer that is."

"I go to a school for the gifted. Mugen Academy. I just started a few weeks ago."

Minako gasped. "You can't continue there. Hotaru's father runs it and he's lost his mind. When Usagi's dad went he could feel an evil presence there and he has no powers of his own. Not really anyway. Please don't go back!"

Seeing how upset not only Minako was, but the others as well, Haruka readily agreed. The blonde behind the counter stirred then and began walking to the table.

"Hey guys," he said in a kind and happy voice, "it's almost time. Usagi are you sure you want to go to school today?" he added, his eyes scanning the sickly blonde.

"I'm sure Toki-oni-san," Usagi said. "I can't miss. I just can't."

Rei snorted and Haruka's attention turned to her. The raven-haired girl shook her head though, so she didn't ask. She wondered exactly what was going on and why Usagi was so sick. She didn't ask no matter how tempting it was.

Mamoru stood then, and lifted Usagi into his arms as though she weighed nothing. Looking at her tiny legs and arms, Haruka could believe it.

"Put me down!" Usagi ordered imperiously. Mamoru bent and whispered something into her ear. She went whiter, then nodded her head. "Fine," she said in a strangled voice, "but don't expect me to grovel and be grateful. I can walk you know."

Mamoru let out a laugh and Haruka wondered what was happening between the pair. There was an interesting dynamic there. Part of it was happiness and the beginnings of love, obviously, but there was something else just under the surface. Mamoru looked at her as though she walked on water, and despite her glare at the older teen, Usagi looked at him the same way.

The others all stood and they made their way towards the door where they were met by a red-haired girl and a boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses.

"Naru. Umino," Usagi said, then rolled her eyes as theirs widened. "He's just being overprotective," she whispered. But Haruka could see the worry in the soft blue eyes of the red-head. Usagi must be getting worse. That was worrying.

Rei seemed to disappear for a minute, but she returned quickly and then they were all heading out in a large group. Haruka stayed on the fringes of it, clutching her travel mug and wondering exactly where she was going and what was happening.

* * *

"Class, can I please have your attention?" Haruna-sensei called.

Usagi lifted her head from her arms and saw that there was a girl with her favorite teacher. The new girl had cinnamon hair pulled up into a ponytail, curls falling down her neck. She had vivid green eyes and in her ears were pretty rose earrings.

"This is Kino Makoto," Haruna-sensei continued. "She's a new student. Please make her feel welcome in our class."

Within a minute the girl was making her way down the isle between desks and taking the open spot at the table to the left of the one Usagi shared with Naru. She sat next to Rei, who had transferred in as well, and her eyes did a quick scan of the class room.

Usagi tried not to stare, but the girl was beautiful. Tall. Almost as tall as Haruka, with pale skin and an athletic build that tapered into softness. Usagi wasn't jealous, though she did wish she could manage a figure like it. She was drawn to the girl however. The same feeling of rightness that had helped her know the others enveloped her.

For the rest of the morning, Usagi kept Makoto in the corner of her eye, wondering what she was like. As they all stood for lunch, two of the less kind boys from the back of the room started talking.

"I heard she was kicked out of her old school for fighting," Eito said.

Habiki snorted. "I heard she's an orphan and the school didn't want her," he argued.

"No. Apprently she punched a boy," Eito claimed. "Not even a real girl if you ask me."

Makoto bowed her head and closed her eyes. Usagi saw what no one else probably did. A single tear fell down her cheek. She swiped it angrily away and turned to walk out of the classroom.

Usagi felt something she never had before. Rage. She stood, wavering slightly as dizziness swamped her, but she turned and marched toward them.

"How dare you!" she growled.

"What?" Eito asked stubbornly.

"Yeah, what?" Habiki echoed.

"First, you have no right to talk about someone else behind their back," Usagi said, her voice wavering as the anger welled in her chest, making her hot and frustrated. "Second, you don't know her story, and listening to rumors is the height of stupidity. You have no idea she is, or how she's feeling. She's in a new place, surrounded by new people, and instead of helping her, you're showing the worst of yourselves. You should be ashamed. Are you not Japanese at all?" she asked. "Have some respect. Have some pride!"

She turned then, stumbling slightly, and made her way back to her desk. It took a moment for her to realize that everyone was staring at her like she'd grown a second head. "What?" she asked, frustrated. "We're all of you just going to stand there and let them verbally abuse someone they've never even met?"

"No," Rei said, making her way to Usagi's side. "You're right Usagi. I think no one expected you to be quite so angry. That's all."

"Lets go find Makoto," Usagi said quietly. "She's one of us."

Rei nodded and pulled Usagi's arm over her shoulder. Minako moved to her other side and did the same, while Ami led the way out of the classroom. They changed into their shoes quickly and made their way outside.

Makoto was under a tree sitting on a bench with a pretty bento box in her hands. She hadn't opened it however, or touched her lunch. She was staring off into space, a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey Mako-chan," Usagi said as they approached.

The girl's head shot up. It wasn't very proper of Usagi to address her as a friend when they didn't know one another, but she didn't really care. After the things she had just heard, she needed the girl to know she wasn't alone.

Before Makoto could run away, Usagi was settled next to her on the bench. "First," she said, "I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Tsukino Usagi. These are Hino Rei, Aino Minako, and Mizuno Ami. Before our other friends get out here, I just want to say we would like to talk to you after school if that's okay. At the Crown Game Center. We have others we want to introduce you to, and things we need to tell you."

Makoto looked confused, but she nodded. Usagi wished she could explain more, but Naru and Umino came running.

"Usagi-chan," Umino practically yelled. "That was awesome. I've never seen anyone stand up to them before!"

Blushing, Usagi hid her face with both hands.

"Eito tried to tell the teacher on you," Naru added, then giggled. "She gave him and Habiki both detention."

"Why would they tell on me?" Usagi asked, confused. "I wasn't mean or anything. I just told the truth."

"They tried to say you insulted them," Umino explained. "They mixed up your words and tried to tell Haruna-sensei you were saying they weren't Japanese. What they failed to realize was everyone in the class could hear what you said. Including sensei."

Usagi giggled. "Well I hope they realize they can't just make assumptions like that. It's not right."

"They aren't assumptions," Makoto said, her voice stilted. "I am an orphan and I did get kicked out of my last school for hitting a boy."

Usagi sniffed. "Let me ask you. Why did you hit him?"

Makoto frowned. "He was picking on a younger girl. Pushed her down and tried to grab her butt."

"Then there was no reason for you to be punished. Am I right?" Usagi looked to the others who were all nodding and looking at Makoto in awe. "What you did was a good thing, and considering you probably knew you'd get punished, it was a selfless thing as well. As for being an orphan, not anymore. You have all of us."

Makoto gave the first smile Usagi had seen from her and it increased her beauty a hundred-fold. "Arigato," she whispered.

"Your lunch smells good," Usagi added, her nose picking up the delicious odor of the food emanating from the bento box Makoto had finally opened.

"Just leftovers. I got creative when I made dinner last night."

"You made dinner?" Usagi asked, excited. "Without burning the house down?"

Makoto laughed. "I make all my own food. I live by myself."

"Like Mamoru then," Usagi said. "I think he can cook too. Hmm. My mom is going to freak over you. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Your mom?" Makoto asked.

"Mm hmm," Usagi said, taking a bite of her own lunch. She looked at the rice balls in Makoto's lunch hungrily. She devoured her food, making a bit of a mess, then wiped her face.

"How much weight did you lose this week?" Naru asked.

Usagi blushed.

"Six pounds," Ami answered for her. "She had two IV's yesterday," the blue-haired genius sighed. "Mamoru nearly lost it."

Rei frowned then, and stood up. "I'll meet you guys in class," she called over her shoulder as she hurried away. Usagi wondered what was wrong. She wanted to chase after her friend, but she was tired and feeling a little dizzy.

Makoto had a frown on her own face, and Usagi could tell the girl was watching her carefully. She let out a sigh. Another one that would be constantly trying to feed her. Though to be honest, if her lunch was any indication, Usagi thought it wasn't a bad thing if Makoto took over making her gain weight.

"Where are the boys?" Usagi asked. "Lunch already started."

* * *

Mamoru wished time would pass more quickly. The day seemed to stretch into forever. He scrubbed his hands over his face, worrying about Usagi. He had hated leaving her in her class that morning. Even though she was with the other girls, he'd felt like he had been abandoning her.

Usagi's teacher had come running when he walked up carrying her, but he and the others had reassured her. Not that he was very reassured. Ever since he'd had the dream, all he could think about was the very real possibility of losing her. And the children they had lost in their last life.

Mamoru frowned, biting the tip of his thumbnail as he fought with himself. He knew neither of them was nearly ready for a step like that. In fact, they hardly knew each other at all. And yet, it was all he could seem to think about. It was wrong though, and he wouldn't do that to either of them.

Instead, he needed to focus on how he could save Usagi from whatever the witch was doing to her. Was it the Silver Crystal she needed? Was she missing that vital piece? Or could it be as simple as a curse? He didn't know what it was, but it was time he found out. They couldn't wait anymore.

As soon as the lunch bell rang he made his way to the office to use the phone, followed by the others. He needed to call Kenji-san and see if there was anything they could do.

* * *

Hotaru was shaking. Next to her, Usagi sat completely still on the bench, one hand on her arm. The blonde girl had taken her into the back room of the arcade and told her to stand still. Then she'd held up the Luna Pen and did something with it. Something that would supposedly hide her from even those who knew her face.

Watching the men who had entered the Crown, she was praying to the kami that Usagi was right. One of the men seemed to be interrogating Motoki. "I'm looking for a girl," the man was saying. "She has dark hair, black with purple hints in certain lights. Purple eyes. Pale skin. She's about thirteen, a bit thin and sickly looking."

Motoki shook his head, not lookin at Hotaru or the others. "Never seen her," the blonde man said, "but I hope she's okay."

"Me too," the man said, though it was obvious by his voice and posture he didn't care in the slightest. Instead he seemed to be more concerned with the possibility of being punished.

"Anyways, feel free to ask around." Motoki waved at the kids in the arcade, his move passing right over Hotaru. As soon as the man looked away he winked at her and she bit back a grin.

The man came over to their group and asked them if they'd seen the missing girl. They all shook their heads no. He looked directly at Hotaru and asked if she'd seen anyone new in the arcade.

"Ten'ou Ru," she said, holding out her hand. The man who had been chasing her the day before didn't even blink. "We haven't see the girl you described. Gomen nasai," she added. "I hope you find her," she lied.

She watched as he made his way to the door, where the other man had been waiting for him. She turned her head briefly and saw that another man stood at the back door. They'd been planning to block her escape.

As soon as the men left Hotaru sagged with relief. Naru raced to the door. "They're getting into a car," she said. "They're driving away." She turned back to the rest of them. "Now, it's time to tell us what is going on." Flipping the lock on the back door, she nodded to Motoki, who hurried to the other and locked it, putting up a closed sign.

Hotaru watched as they came back, wondering if they should lie or not, but Usagi waved Naru to a seat. "You probably already have it figured out," she said.

"Pretty sure," Naru agreed. "And I know Motoki is no fool either. That's the girl they're looking for," she continued, "and you, my best friend in the world, are Sailor Moon. Which makes this one," she nodded to Mamoru, "Tuxedo Kamen."

Usagi sagged.

"It's okay," Naru continued. "The three of us will keep your secret, and we can help cover for you when you need it," she added. "As for Ru," she looked over and Hoatru could tell she meant what she had said, "I think she's much safer with you than her so-called father."

As much as the words hurt Hotaru, she knew them for truth. She didn't want to think her father was dangerous to her, but he was. Sorrow filled her heart, but she didn't argue.

"And Makoto," Umino added. "She's one of you too now," he said. "She's different just like you are."

Motoki stayed silent through everything, but Hotaru could see him working everything out in his head. He was probably hurt that his best friend hadn't come to him immediately. Maybe worried that he wouldn't be able to protect him, and ashamed that he wasn't sure he could handle everything. Suddenly he spoke. "Mamoru," he said, his voice slightly shaky. "Please tell me you were planning to share this with me."

"He was," Usagi said from where she sat. "Just as I planned to talk to Naru and Umino. The problem is, we weren't sure when it would be safe to do so."

Hotaru wasn't sure they had been planning to tell, but she knew Usagi wouldn't want their friends feelings hurt. She'd picked that up quickly. Unfortunately Usagi was a bit too much of a martyr.

"Well if someone could explain all this to me," Makoto said, looking around the group, "I would be grateful. I think I need help understanding."

* * *

"It's time to go," Rei said, looking over at Usagi.

"I thought we weren't going until..." she trailed off at the serious look her new friend gave her. "Okay," she said.

Mamoru came back with Motoki's keys. "The van is loaded," he said. "We're ready to stop by your house and say goodbye to your mother."

"Why are we going now?" Usagi asked.

"I told your father about the dreams at lunch. That's why we were late. He called Grandfather Hino, who told him Rei said you're getting worse. We're going now. Don't worry though, your dad, Rei and Jadeite are all coming with us." Mamoru told her quietly.

"Okay," Usagi said, biting her lip with anxiety.

"Can I come?" Makoto asked. "I feel..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "I can't be away from her right now. I don't know why. I just know it's true."

"Lets ask when we get there," Mamoru said. He bent down and picked Usagi up. "Come on Usako," he said, his voice hardly more than a whisper. "Places to go and all."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"There are two places actually," Rei said as she walked beside them. Dogen Waterfall and Takaragawa Onsen."

"Oh." Usagi said nothing more. She felt tired and worn out. She was followed outside by Rei, Jadeite, and Makoto. The newest of them was right. She could feel a need to keep her close. "Tell my father Mako-chan has to come," she said, and let sleep take her. She was exhausted by the long day and night that had passed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** So I wanted to let all of you know that we will probably be moving on the seventh. Which means I might be out of commission for a couple of days. Hopefully it wont be as long a wait as this last one. I try not to go too long between updates, but this past month has been absolutely awful for my husband and I. We are trying to figure out our next move now, but we have no where to go, no way to get there, and no money for the trip. In spite of all that, writing is my outlet, and my life. So I won't stop. Don't worry about me not finishing my stories. They will be completed, and I will write many, many more.

 **Update Note:** (2/2/20) A few little edits on this chapter, nothing major.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One**  
 **Chapter Nine:**  
 **To The Onsen**

* * *

Day Five: Tuesday  
Continued

* * *

Usagi rocked Yuzuki back and forth, holding the child close. It seemed the little girl had some inkling that Usagi was leaving, since her mother had a bag packed for her. Yuzuki couldn't come with them though. There would be some hiking involved, and a lot of patience would be needed for some of what they had to do.

Grandfather Hino gave Yuzuki a stuffed bunny and told her to protect it until 'her Sagi' got back. The little girl smiled through her tears and turned to Haruki, holding her arms up to be held. Usagi watched as he gathered her into his arms and she snuggled close. It was a bit adorable. She felt a connection between them and wondered if it would grow when his soulmate appeared.

Then Usagi was being held tight by her mother. "Be safe," she whispered.

"I will mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby bunny," Ikuko said, smiling, though she looked to be on the verge of tears. "How much do I love you?"

"All the way up to the moon. How much do I love you?"

"All the way to the moon and back," Ikuko said, and kissed Usagi's cheek. "You be good and stay safe." Then she turned to Makoto and pulled the girl into a hug. The shocked look on the tall young woman's face spoke volumes to Usagi. She had tried to explain what her mother was like, but apparently it hadn't come through.

"We'll take care of her Ikuko," her father said softly. "You and the others can get things done while we're gone," he added, then winked.

"Don't worry," Ikuko said. "I've got the kids to help me. And I bet we will have one or two more by the time you get back."

"We'll meet you there," Kenji whispered, and Usagi was sure she hadn't been supposed to hear. What were her parents planning? She was worried about it. Where were they going? _Why_ were they going?

Her father continued, "don't forget to call Kobiyashi-san and get him to do the paperwork for us. Oh, and call Saichirou-san too. He can help."

"I've got it. Don't worry about me," Ikuko said, then kissed him hard.

Usagi looked away, understanding that they needed a moment, and grabbed onto her brother for a hug. "You and Haruki need to take care of her," she said softly.

"We will," Shingo promised. "You just go get better. Don't want you under some curse anymore."

After a long hug from him, and another from Haruki, who was still holding Yuzuki, she waved goodbye to her new friends and then went to Naru, who looked upset that she couldn't go with her. Usagi knew she'd asked her mother the moment she'd learned of the trip, but there was too much going on with the store after the attack and she needed help.

"Be safe," she ordered her red-haired friend.

Naru sniffled and nodded, giving Usagi a tight hug. "I will. You be careful," she whispered.

"We will," Usagi promised. "Love you."

"Love you too," Naru said. "You're my best friend," she added, barely holding back her tears now.

"You're mine," Usagi said, then pulled away as Mamoru gently took her arm.

Grandfather Hino took the front passenger seat, leaving the driver's side empty. Then Rei, Jadeite and Makoto climbed into the shorter of the two back seats and Mamoru and Usagi took the last one. She watched as her father came to the back with an IV, feeling a little dread. She hated the IV, but she knew it was necessary. If she couldn't be in the front she had to sleep. It didn't mean she liked it, but she would do what she had to.

Mamoru held her hand as her father inserted the IV, then she stretched out along the seat, resting her head on his leg as the pain medication and whatever it was he'd added for sleep began working. Her eyes started to drift closed, and she could feel the van rocking slightly as her father climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"She out yet?" he asked.

"I think so," Mamoru said.

Usagi wanted to tell them she wasn't out yet, but she couldn't open her mouth. In moments she really was asleep. A peaceful, dreamless sleep, where she could get some true rest. Blue skies filled with big, fluffy white clouds and meadows full of bright green grass filled her vision, and Usagi smiled.

* * *

Motoki's van was long. It had two long row passenger seats and storage space in the back, where there was actually a third row folded down. It was crammed full now though. Kenji had insisted on bringing camping gear for them, just in case, and with all of that added to a bag for each of them, the entire area was filled.

Mamoru sat at one end of the second row, with Usagi asleep, lying across it, her head on his thigh. It was probably a good thing she was sleeping. Her father had hooked up an IV when they'd left, and he'd given her something to knock her out.

Nothing could stop Mamoru's worry for her though. She was so pale now, her skin looking nearly translucent. And he was terrified she would dream again. Ikuko had claimed that when she'd slept during the day in the past she had never had a nightmare, and he hoped she was right, because he wasn't sure he could wake her with the medication in her system. He would do what he had to do, but he wasn't sure it would be enough.

They'd been driving for what felt like hours, but he wasn't actually keeping track of the time. He couldn't stop staring at Usagi, wondering if she was dreaming, and what about. He didn't have all of his memories of their past life. Honestly, he was certain he hardly had a tenth of them, but all of the memories he had centered around Serenity. Endymion had certainly loved her, the same way Mamoru was coming to love Usagi.

There was a lot that was different about them. Usagi was what Serenity could have been without the constraints of proper etiquette. And Mamoru was a product of his history. Where Endymion had been playful and loved pulling pranks, Mamoru was serious and steady. He was sure it had a lot to do with his parent's deaths and being raised in an orphanage. He wondered if he even had a playful side.

Usagi made a little snuffling noise and turned onto her side, her nose pressing against his belly. Inappropriate thoughts filled Mamoru's mind, so he turned to look out the window. He didn't want anyone to realize what he was thinking. What was wrong with him anyways? She was sick, possibly dying, and he was thinking about sex. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and bit his tongue for a moment.

When he had himself under control again, Mamoru turned his mind to the issue of Makoto, and what it was that was pulling her to Usagi at the moment. It seemed both girls had instantly known she should come with them, though he wasn't sure why. He hadn't had that feeling. Besides, Rei was coming. If it was something where a girl was needed, then she could protect Usagi. So what was he missing?

They pulled over to a place where they could fill the gas tank and everyone climbed out, except Usagi, who was sleeping. Mamoru gently moved out from under her and got out of the van to stretch his legs and find a place to relieve himself. His bladder was near to bursting.

The stop was short, and Usagi was still sleeping when they climbed back into the van. He wished she would wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes. It was strange, but he missed her, though she was back to laying on his thigh. Mamoru wanted to hear her voice, see her smile, even be yelled at a little. Kenji pulled out of the filling station and soon they were driving through tree shrouded highways towards the Onsen and the Waterfall.

* * *

Kenji pulled the van into the parking area just as Usagi was waking up. He turned and looked back to see her sitting, propped against Mamoru's shoulder, her eyes heavy-lidded with the remnants of the drugs in her system. He was thankful the dose had been just right.

"Alright everyone," he said, looking at the group of teenagers, "we're over here in the cabin on the far left."

The kids climbed out, groaning and stretching, but Grandfather Hino leaped out as though no time had passed at all. He was a spry old man, and while he flirted a bit too much, he always had a smile, was kind and generous, and seemed to have a great deal of understanding for the world around them as well as the world of the kami.

Mamoru climbed out and pulled Usagi into his arms. Kenji hurried to the office to collect the keys for their cabin and rushed back to let him inside. He laid Usagi on one of the futons and sat down next to her while Kenji and the others unloaded the van. He could tell the boy wanted to help, but couldn't bring himself to leave Usagi. That was appropriate given that he seemed able to stop, or at least lower, her pain.

Makoto ran back outside last, claiming there was only one bag left. She closed the door behind her and Kenji turned to the others. Grandfather was pouring over a map with Rei and Jadiete. He made his way over to them.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"The first step is to get Usagi-chan into the Onsen," Grandfather said. "It will help wash away evil spirits. Or whatever it is that is cursing her. The one we're using they fill with water from the onsen itself, then drain when the purification ritual is complete," he explained.

"I thought it was just a sort of hole in the ground," Kenji admitted. "I assumed they were all natural."

"The onsen themselves are," Rei said, pointing at the three areas set aside for people to use. "This is something different. This is only for certain things that the priests and miko do. We're going to have help tonight from the monks as well."

"When do we take her there?" Kenji asked, worried about his daughter.

"Just before midnight would be best I think," Grandfather said, looking up at him. "For several reasons. I want to have her cleansed once just before midnight to rid her of whatever has been building up. A second time to help her heal, and a third, just after three to make sure nothing new has been added."

"So what about the waterfall," Jadeite asked.

"That we must hike to first thing in the morning. We should reach it just after the sun rises. She can be cleansed in the flowing water. We will put new protection around her, making sure no evil spirits or spells can get close. Then we must be back here before sunset so that she can bathe in the onsen. This time it will not be in the draining tub, but in the 'hole in the ground,'" he added with a light laugh.

"She needs to go to the onsen for girls only then," Rei added. "Makoto and I will go with her."

Kenji nodded. He didn't understand everything they were saying, but after talking to Doctor Mizuno he knew there was nothing medical professionals could do for his baby girl. This was his last hope. He was quite aware that the Shinto priests and Buddhist monks could interceded with the spirit world, and he could only pray to the kami that this would work.

Turning, he met Mamoru's worried gaze and nodded. Somehow he had a feeling this would work where nothing else had. The boy gave a soft smile and turned his attention back to Usagi, who was sipping on one of her shakes. He had tasted them, and they didn't taste very good, but they gave her protien and nutrients she desperately needed.

* * *

Makoto pulled the last bag out of the van and tuned, smacking straight into a hard chest. She let out a woosh of air and stepped back, her bottom hitting the rear bumper of the van, and looked up, and up some more. The young man standing less than a foot away from her was tall. He looked like he might top six and a half feet. He had hair that was a sort of chestnut color, with only a little less red than her own.

"Sorry, uh hi," he said, his voice soft. "I didn't mean to bump into you," he added, looking nervous. "I was just coming over to see if you needed any help. That bag looks heavy."

Makoto shook her head. "No, I don't need help," she said. "I'm stronger than most girls," she explained. "And bigger," she added, frowning.

The young man tilted his head, peering down at her with a half smile on his face. "You don't look that big to me," he said. Then he laughed. She liked the sound of it. "In fact, you look tiny."

Makoto stood up, pulling herself to her full height, then grinned. She was sure the top of her head was lower than his shoulder. She wasn't short by any means. Only Haruka was taller than her of any girl she had ever met, and she thought by the time she was done growing they would be the same height. But next to the teenaged boy she felt positively petite.

"I'm Kino Makoto," she said, holding out her hand to him after a small bow.

The boy bowed back. "Yoshida Nephrite," he said, then took her hand. Instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back gently. "Pleased to meet you," he added.

Makoto could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she blushed wildly. For a moment she panicked, not sure what to say next. Finally she was able to speak again. "So do you work here?" she asked.

Nephrite shook his head. "No. I came up here because..." his voice trailed off. "Actually, I don't know why I came. I just felt like I had to. I've been here since last night." He pointed to a long cabin off to one side. "I'm staying over there with a bunch of other men. I don't really know any of them, and I wanted to get outside and see the stars, so I left."

Grinning, Makoto looked up. Sure enough twilight had decended. "The stars will be out soon," she said. "Do you enjoy them?"

The teenager smiled. "Yes. I don't get to see much of them in Tokyo," he said. "But look there," he added. "You can see the very first star of the evening. It can be seen even in the city. If you go to the rooftops anyways."

"So what do you think brought you here?" Makoto asked.

"We did," said a voice from the left, and both of them turned, startled, to find Rei, her miko robes on and hair flowing down her back, standing just beyond the end of the van. Jadeite, wearing his blue and white robes, stood at her back, a small smile playing on his face. Rei continued, "Shingo said there was a reason you had to come. He told me to expect him," she added, lifting her chin.

"Nephrite?" Makoto asked, feeling confused. "Shingo knew about Nephrite?"

Rei laughed. "Can't you feel it?" she asked. "Like I felt Jadeite? Like Usagi felt Mamoru? Like Minako felt Kunzite?"

Makoto turned back to look at Nephrite. He made her feel tingly, slightly nervous, warm, and happy all at once. She peered up at him, noticing his eyes were wide, and he looked a bit shocked. "You mean he's my..." she trailed off, not wanting to spook him.

"Soulmate, yes," Rei said. "That's the reason you felt you had to come, I think. Though there may be more to it. I think he might need to come with us tonight and tomorrow," she added, "but I would have to talk to Grandfather."

"He's one of us," Jadeite said, speaking for the first time. "I feel connected to him, like I do to Kunzite and Mamoru," he added.

Nephrite looked at them curiously for a long moment, but didn't speak. Makoto wondered what he was thinking. To her ears it seemed as though Rei and Jadiete were speaking in riddles, and she wondered what he thought. She peered up at him, and found his eyes on her.

"I'll follow you," he murmued, so softly she could hardly hear him.

"I thought as much," Rei said, then turned and hurried back to the cabin.

* * *

Nephrite was feeling rather overwhelmed. He had been led inside a cabin where there was a large group. An older priest and a middle aged man seemed to be in charge. Then there was a young girl who looked as though she might be dying, and a black haired boy he thought he might do just about anything for, though he didn't understand any of that. Then there was the miko and the boy in training as a priest. Finally Makoto, and now himself.

The cabin was meant for a family, but most families only had four or five people. Their group now numbered eight. Makoto stood, leaning against the wall near the door, and he made his way to her. Leaning his back against the wooden frame, he watched the preparations the priest and the two in training were making. None of it made much sense to him. He was far more connected to the stars than anything in this world, though he now felt a connection to the girl beside him, and the boy sitting on the bed with the teeny little blonde.

He contemplated what was happening to him now. For a long time he had felt strangely unaffected by anything. Ever since his parents had died, he had been alone in the world, and there was nothing that was holding him. No anchor to keep him tethered.

Somehow though, he felt as though he had found his place. It made absolutely no sense. He'd just walked up to a girl he thought was pretty, and the next thing he knew he was hearing that he was her soulmate and connected to the rest of them. It didn't really seem all that farfetched to him. Why he felt it was right, he couldn't explain, not even to himself. But it was right. He knew it. He felt it deep in his gut. In his heart. He was finally where he belonged.

"Come and eat," the middle aged man said.

Nephrite hadn't noticed him setting out food. In fact, he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed much of anything. He made his way to the table, helping Makoto down before he knelt next to her on the mat, and bowed his head to thank the kami for his meal, and his newfound friends.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone," the little blonde said, grinning at him when he looked over. "I'm Usagi by the way. Tsukino Usagi."

"Like the story?" Nephrite asked.

The middle aged man laughed. "Exactly like the story," he said. "Very few people seem to get it," he added. "Her mother and I thought it was perfect. We could tell she was special from the moment she was born."

Nephrite could only nod, though he swallowed a lump in his throat. His parents had loved him very much too, and he missed them. Seeing the pride on the man's face made him wish for them harder than he had in years. He wanted to see his mother, who was always singing as she cooked and cleaned, or his father who never stopped tinkering with things that weren't broken in the first place.

He remembered the story. His mother had told it to him, about a man on the moon who came down looking for something to eat, disguised as a begger. A monkey had brought him fruit, and a fox had fished for him, but the little rabbit, who only had grass to give, had tried to sacrifice himself, throwing his own body onto the fire to provide a meal. The beggar had turned back into the man on the moon, and saved the rabbit, rewarding him for his sacrifice by bringing rabbit to live with him forever. That's why everyone could see a large rabbit on the surface of the moon every night when it was full.

Shaking his head, he looked at the girl. She was pale and thin, her skin looked unhealthy, almost as though he could see right through it. But she had a glow about her. A certain quality that made him feel drawn to her presence. He wondered who she was, and why she felt so important.

It took a minute for what she had said to get through to him. "Meet everyone?" he asked. "This isn't everyone?"

The boy with thick black hair shook his head. "Chiba Mamoru," he said, then went on to explain. "We still haven't even found everyone yet," he said, "but so far we've gathered a good portion of the Senshi, Shitennou, and Hogosha."

"What are they?" Nephrite asked.

"The Senshi are the soldiers that have a connection to each planet," Usagi explained. "Except for Mamoru. I don't think he's considered a Senshi. Though for some reason I am, which doesn't make a lot of sense, because the Moon technically isn't a planet." She grinned. "I guess Mamo-chan and I are something else. The Shitennou are the Four Heavenly Kings. Once upon a time they were the protectors of the Earth, and their prince. And the Hogosha, well they are the guardians of the Solar System too, but each of them has a different purpose. Like my cousin Haruki is the guardian of the Sun. My little brother is the protector of the Moon, like me, but has a different purpose. He is responsible for the lists of life, though Luna hasn't really explained much about that."

Nephrite shook his head. It was too much information at once. "So if you and Mamoru are different, what are you?"

"They are the reincarnated Prince and Princess, and the intended rulers of the Solar System," Rei said, her voice soft. "Once they were High Prince Endymion of Earth, and High Princess Serenity of the Moon. They were married, and were going to rule the Silver Millennium. But there was an enemy that destroyed everything. Well we were all reborn, but so was the enemy. She's attacking Usagi somehow and we're trying to get her better."

"So you are sick then," Nephrite muttered. "I didn't want to say anything, but you look awful."

Usagi frowned. "I'm not as bad as I would be if Mamoru wasn't helping. I think I might already be dead if he hadn't shown up."

Mamoru growled under his breath and Nephrite could immediately understand. He had only just met Makoto, but if someone tried to hurt her he thought he might loose himself to protect her. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

* * *

Several priests and monks arrived at the cabin at half-past eleven. Usagi wasn't sure who all of them were, but they brought a litter with them. She was put on it, and Mamoru stood beside her as they lifted it, taking her hand in his. He refused to part with her, and she was glad. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. All day it had felt as though something was trying to break through, but now she knew help was only a short distance away.

They followed the priests down a long trail to an area set away from the onsen. A bamboo tube full of the water from the hot spring ran into a large tub, also made from bamboo. Usagi was helped off the litter and into the tub. It was barely a quarter full. She entered, fully clothed, and several miko surrounded her, as well as Makoto and Rei, and they held up large white cloths as she removed her uniform. Rei removed her brooch from the rest before a monk took the clothing and threw everything onto a fire.

Usagi didn't make a sound in protest, though she'd wanted to. Rei had told her they'd added that because they felt as though everything was tainted. Even her brooch would be purified. She didn't agree, but she kept her peace. These people were trying to help her, and if it worked she was sure she would listen far more carefully to what they had to say.

"Fill your mind with happy thoughts," Rei said, smiling at her from outside the tub.

Usagi nodded and did as she was told, thinking about the place she had gone to in her dream. A place with wild fields of flowers, tall waving grass, and blue skies. She wanted to see a world like that.

The tub continued to fill and she heard chanting. She thought it was from the Buddhist monks. She didn't understand exactly what was happening, and she had no idea what they were saying, but she knew they were doing something. There was a pressure in her chest and she felt like something was trying to break free. A rush of heat and light seemed to swell inside her, fighting with the dark clawing shadows, and Usagi screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry this update is such a long time in coming. Since I wrote the last chapter we've moved, stayed with family, gotten our own place, and I finally have a working laptop. I am almost finished with my personal quest to update every unfinished story in January. After this, just two more. Very proud of myself considering I have fourteen on-going... I am also working on a secret project that I'm not going to be releasing for a while, the third book in the Let Her Fall Series, the second in the On Her Own series, and the continuation of Kidnapping Sailor Moon. Basically, I am writing almost constantly, and feeling so much better.

 **Reader's Note:** They aren't named in the chapter, but you may recognize Maboroshi, the Priestess of Elysion and Helios' mother, and Yume, the Priest of Elysion, his father... two of my created characters. They are a major part of the healing that takes place. Also, while I have taken small pieces and parts from both Shinto and Buddhist ceremonies, the ones listed in this chapter are really neither. I want that to be very clear. I am not trying to disrespect either religion by doing this, I simply feel that this particular ceremony is specifically geared to a Crystal and that it would be possible for ancestors to have passed down certain things from dream or memory, as I tend to do a lot with dreams in my stories. Please take it as fiction and nothing else.

 **Update Note:** (2/2/20) This chapter has been edited so the changed ages of the characters doesn't affect the story.

* * *

 **Forever Starts Day One**  
 **Chapter 10  
Healing  
**

* * *

Day Five: Tuesday  
Continued

* * *

"She was supposed to be here," Haruki said sadly, looking around the Crown. "No one with green hair, at all?" he asked Motoki.

"Sorry. She didn't show up," Motoki said, patting his shoulder. "Maybe you should just go track her down."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found," Haruki said softly. He slumped in his stool and put his head in his hands. "I want to find her."

The whole time Haruki had been saying goodbye to Usagi and the others, his mind had been torn between them and his green-haired dream girl. He couldn't get her off his mind, and if he was honest, he didn't want to. Ever since he'd become Sun Knight, his dreams had been filled with green hair and reddish-brown eyes. He let out a sigh, wishing he'd been able to get through to her.

"Don't think that way," Motoki said softly, and pushed a fresh cup of coffee in front of him. "Maybe she didn't get home in time to get the note. Or maybe she was scared. She doesn't know you after all. For all she knows you could be a crazy person trying to hurt her."

Haruki stared at Motoki in shock. "I hadn't thought of that." He frowned. "Maybe I should try one more time."

"Maybe you should," Motoki offered. "But first, help me clean this place up. Unazuki suddenly isn't feeling well and I could use the extra hands."

"Is she alright?" Haruki asked, worried. The little red-head was a sweetheart. He'd only spoken to her a few times, but she had a quiet, sweet nature and seemed to always have a smile.

"I think so," Motoki said. "She said something about eating something that tasted funny though. My mom came and picked her up."

Haruki shuddered. He'd had food poisoning before, and it was never fun. "Alright, I'll help you," he said, glancing at the clock. It was after ten-thirty. He would have to wait until the morning to go and see her, but Haruki was determined to be waiting outside her apartment door when she left for the day. He was going to find her, going to tell her who she was, and then, if she let him, he was going to hug her until his arms fell off.

* * *

Usagi's screams startled Mamoru and he leapt forward, reaching for her, only to be stopped by the priests and monks. He fought to get closer, but they wouldn't let him pass. He struggled against them, and then strong arms came around his waist and he heard Nephrite's voice in his ear.

"Stop," the other man said. "Grandfather says she has to go through this."

"They're hurting her!" Mamoru screamed. "Let me go. She needs me."

The chanting was growing louder and Usagi continued to scream. Then she suddenly stopped, her eyes glowing silver in the moonlight, and stared at Mamoru. Silver light seemed to circle around her and as he watched there was silver and brown lights circled around her, silver warring with a sickly brown. He couldn't take his eyes off her and almost didn't notice the woman who approached. She had pale blonde hair, silver eyes, and a silver horn sticking out of the center of her forehead. She looked ephemeral, almost insubstantial. Mamoru couldn't help but stare.

The woman passed through the edges of the rounded bamboo tub where Usagi sat and wrapped her arms around the little blonde. Mamoru gasped, worried, but as soon as the woman had her arms around Usagi, the other girl began to breathe easier, sit up straighter, and the silver light fought harder against the brown. Time seemed to stand still for one heartbeat and then the world exploded with light.

* * *

Usagi couldn't stop screaming. The pain was too much. 'Help me,' she begged silently, 'or let me die.'

The others around her were staring, looking worried, and she could see Mamoru fighting to reach her, stopped only by Nephrite's powerful arms. She wished she could help him, but it was all she could do just to keep breathing. The pain. She had never felt so much pain. Heat was rising up in her chest, greater and greater, and it felt like a fire burning her from within. She continued screaming, unable to do anything else.

Silver light flew out of her and Usagi could feel herself growing weaker. She didn't have much left. Shaking with the strain, for the first time she considered giving up. It would mean saying goodbye to Mamoru, but she had nothing left to give. She was sick, wasted away. She wasn't good enough for him in the first place. Still, she screamed.

Usagi could feel another presence. She tried to turn and look, but it hurt too much to move. Her mouth clicked shut as she felt a calming presence, and before she knew what was happening a set of gentle arms came around her and a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Fight Princess," the woman said, her voice like the tinkling of chimes. "If you do not fight your prince will die and your children will never be born."

Usagi sucked in a deep breath. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"It does," the woman agreed, then looked up straight into Mamoru's eyes. "But if you die, you take your love with you to the grave. Look at him Princess. Look at the one who even now struggles to be near. Do you want him to die?"

"N-no," Usagi said, sucking in a pained breath.

"Do you want the babes you already love to have a chance at life?" she asked.

"Yes," Usagi said, tears rolling down her cheeks in waves. "I want them, and him."

"Then fight. I will help you."

"How?" Usagi asked.

"I am the Priestess of Elysion, the protector of the Dream, and the guide to the rulers of the Moon. You are my charge, and since dark dream magic is being used to twist your memories into illness, it is in my power to help you. But you have to be willing to fight little one. You must be willing to survive."

"I want to live," Usagi whimpered.

"Then I can give you strength, as can the one who loves you. Now call forth your Crystal."

"I don't have it," Usagi told her.

"Yes you do. That heat in your chest, at the center of your powers. That is the Silver Crystal. Reach up and press your hand to your chest and call it to you. Your Prince will see and do the same with the Golden Crystal. Call it now Usagi. Call it before it is too late."

Panting through the pain, Usagi struggled to lift her arm to her chest, and when she touched it, she begged the Silver Crystal to come to her, to help her. "Please, I don't want to die," she said.

There was an explosion of light and the world disappeared.

* * *

Day Six: Wednesday

* * *

It was after midnight when Haruki dragged himself into the house, to find his aunt trying to rock Yuzuki back to sleep while Luna listened to some love-letter radio show intently. As soon as Yuzuki saw him, she reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck. He settled into a chair to hold her and listen along.

"Sagi?" Yuzuki asked, looking up at him.

"Not yet. She'll be home in a couple days."

"Kay." She snuggled against him and Haruki leaned his head back, listening as her breathing became deeper. When she was asleep he considered getting up and putting her in her bed, but something held him still as the radio host started talking again.

"The next letter we are going to read came to us a few days ago. It is written to Lugh, from Setsuna." The smooth voice of the radio host paused, and Haruki heard the clearing of a throat.

 _"I know that because you are dead, you will never hear this letter. You are lost to me, a memory that can never be erased, and without you my soul is torn in two. Duty carries me. A duty I hardly understand but cannot fail. I am yours, and ever will be yours, but I cannot come to you yet. I hope that you will always be with me. Soon I will go to my task, to take on a burden of lonely waiting and watching that will last many years. But before I take on that task, I wanted to say a last goodbye. A last thank you, for loving me. And I wanted to say how sorry I am that we never met again, that I couldn't save you. Yours eternally, Setsuna."_

The voice coughed and then continued. "Next we have a letter from..."

Aunt Ikuko turned off the radio and stood in front of Haruki. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You're crying."

"I am?" Haruki reached up with his free hand and swiped at the tears on his cheeks. "I didn't realize," he told her. He shifted, moving Yuzuki, who had fallen asleep in his arms, to his shoulder. "That letter made me so sad."

"That's because you are Lugh," Luna said. "And that Setsuna is your Setsuna. Which means she could be in danger."

"What?" Haruki sat up straighter and his aunt reached for the sleeping girl as he stood. "What danger?"

"The reason I had the radio show on was so that we could track anyone who sent a letter in. We think that's the show the dark general and the girl are using to steal energy."

"I have to go!" Haruki said, "I have to make sure she's alright."

"Go," Luna nodded.

Haruki didn't wait to hear anymore. He had been to Setsuna's apartment twice, he knew the layout. Pulling his henshin, he thought hard about the hallway just in front of her door and closed his eyes.

* * *

Rei shielded her eyes as Mamoru and Usagi both began to glow brilliantly. He was golden, she silver. As they all watched, the couple lifted in the air. Usagi reached a hand to her chest, and when she pulled it back the Silver Crystal was cradled in her palm. Mamoru copied her movements almost instantly. They both lowered back to the ground, Usagi still in the tub. For just a moment Rei thought she saw a blonde woman holding her new friend, but when she blinked the woman had gone. The sickly brown lights that had been trying to swallow Usagi up were smaller than ever.

One of the Buddhist monks hurried forward and pulled the stopper from the side of the tub, letting the evil aura wash out with the water. Rei stepped forward and held up a bucket of pure water over her head, dumping it out slowly. Usagi didn't seem to notice. She looked as though she was in some sort of trance. She didn't move or even blink, her gaze on Mamoru. Grandfather held a cup of tea to her lips while one of the other priests burned sage to force evil spirits away.

"It is midnight," someone said behind her, and Rei nodded as she took the second bucket and washed it over Usagi as she had done the first. Finally she overturned the third bucket and the monk replaced the stopper after the water had drained. Another put the bamboo trough back over the edge of the tub and it began to fill again. Someone started a healing chant and Rei joined them as she stepped back.

Grandfather was still giving Usagi sips of the tea, but she hardly moved even when he held the cup to her lips. Rei looked back to Mamoru, who was still glowing. It almost looked as though he was speaking to someone, but Rei saw no one there. Worried, she looked back to Usagi, but her eyes were unmoving. She continued to chant with the others, hearing Jadeite's strong baritone beside her as he began to beat on the drum, Rei moved forward in the start of a ritual dance to frighten away evil spirits and to call the healing kami forward.

The monks chant continued, but as Rei danced with the other miko, she let her own voice still, focusing on her task. She needed to bring the kami Ōkuninushi and Sukunabhikona-no-Kami, who could heal her friend and restore her. The steps were simple and repetitive, the notes of the drum and the counterpoint of the chanting creating a feeling of rising power. Finally she could feel their presence as the tub filled and she ended her dance in a prayer of thanks.

Grandfather brought forward a second healing tea and Usagi was helped to drink it. Another was brought to Mamoru, who was slumping slightly as he stood, looking exhausted. She herself was feeling drained and thanked the monk who brought her and the others more of the energizing and healing tea.

* * *

Mamoru wasn't sure what was happening to him. He knew he was still standing a few feet from the tub where Usagi was being healed. He could still see her in it, but at the same time, he was seeing a woman surrounded by flowers with blonde hair and a silver horn. She was holding Usagi, giving her the strength to continue, but she looked up at Mamoru and smiled.

"She needs you Prince," the woman said. Mamoru felt himself lifting, watching as Usagi did too. She raised a hand to her chest and a brief flash came from it before she pulled her hand down, showing the shining Silver Crystal in her palm. "You must do the same my Prince," the woman ordered gently.

Mamoru lifted his own hand to the warm place in his chest and a moment later he was staring at his Golden Crystal. "How?" he asked.

"Queen Serenity placed them there for safekeeping when you were reborn. Much has strayed from her original plan for you, but because of the Crystals you were able to survive and unknowingly protect your friends." She inclined her head, a show of respect Mamoru didn't feel he deserved. "You have been doing all you could to keep Usagi alive these past few days, and the Crystal has been drawing strength from you. You have done well Prince, but the job is not done."

"What must I do? I don't want Usagi to die."

"The Princess stands upon the edge of a precipice," the woman said, her voice soft and her eyes kind. "Your love can keep her safe. Your Crystal and hers must be bonded. Only then will she have the strength to fight against the witch queen who draws strength from the foul creature Metalia."

Mamoru nodded, understanding only part of what she was saying. "How can I bond the crystals?" he asked. "I don't remember much of my training. Mostly I remember Serenity."

"I will aid the Princess in releasing the power of the Silver Crystal. My husband will aid you in releasing the power of the Golden. When the power is released you must weave the light of them together. Touch each of your hearts, then wrap the power around your souls and each other's crystals. Do you understand?"

"I think so?" Mamoru knew it was a question.

"He will help you now," the woman said, turning her eyes back to Usagi.

"My Prince," a voice came from behind him and Mamoru felt a strong presence at his back. He couldn't turn his head to look away from Usagi, but he noticed her eyes widen slightly as she saw whoever it was. "Let me guide you in your first use of the Crystal."

"Hai."

"Feel the Crystal. It resonates with you, is part of you. Do you feel it, the love it holds both for you and the one who shares your soul?"

"I do," Mamoru whispered. He could feel the need of the Crystal to help him save Usagi.

"The Crystal knows the need. You must accept that it will help, give it your will. Press your mind to the Crystal and urge it to save the one you love."

"Hai," Mamoru said, and he did as he was told, linking his mind and purpose to the Crystal.

He felt it stretching out, reaching for it's counterpart, and his mind traveled with it as the cooling touch of the Silver Crystal began weaving around the light of the Golden. He followed the silver light, followed it right to Usagi, into her chest where her heart and soul were hidden. He followed the light as it wrapped around them, healing the frayed edges of her soul, and then back into his own body as it did the same. The Crystals almost seemed to sing to each other, and he felt tears streaking down his cheeks at the feeling of sorrow and loneliness. Things he could well understand.

He could almost hear Usagi's voice in his head, feel her hand clasping his, but the Crystal withdrew, pulling back. He wanted to scream. He needed to hold her, to feel her in his arms and be sure she was alright.

"You are linked to one another," the man behind him said. "But until your Bond has been reforged, you cannot hear her mental voice or feel her needs as your own. This will come only when you choose to be One. Do not make the decision lightly Prince. Already your lives are irrevocably entwined. And having met again, without great inner strength neither of you will survive the other. The bond will strengthen you, help you feed her energy from yourself, and increase your powers. However I sense another purpose in the Crystal's drive. The unborn ones need physical form and the Crystals will do nearly anything to achieve that goal."

"They wouldn't hurt her, would they?" Mamoru asked, worried now.

"No," the man chuckled. "But they have made people miserable over time when they did not get what they wanted. One way or another, they will drive you both to the Bonding. There are stories of the Crystals trapping their holders until it is completed."

"But we're so young," Mamoru whispered.

"Are you?" the man asked. "Did you not both live once before, love once before, die once before? Do you not even now feel terror at the thought of losing your love again? Age is much more than a number young one. Experience plays a great deal of importance but is often overlooked by the old. There is more wisdom and experience in the heart of a ten-year who has seen great strife than in the oldest who has never known grief. Look not at her age, but at her heart, and her mind. You will know when the time is right."

"Hai."

"I must leave you now my prince. You can give her strength as she begins to heal."

"Is it done?"

"The kami are here. The gods circle her even now. She is healed, but her strength must be restored. That will take time and effort. You must stay close to your soulmate until the Bonding is complete. Only through you can she regain her full strength. And watch for the Youma who bleeds darkness. He has cursed the parents of the leader of the Inner Senshi. He must be destroyed or she will never gain them back. Heed this warning, it is the only other I can give."

"I will. Thank you for helping me."

But there was no answer. The presence behind him was gone. Mamoru's eyes, which hadn't left Usagi through the entire experience, caught her slumping slightly in exhaustion. As though the awareness made his body react, he slumped forward as well. Strong arms caught him again and he knew Nephrite was there. He was picked up like a child and lain on a litter next to Usagi, who reached out a hand to him. He took it in his own.

"Usako," he whispered. Both litters were lifted, and he could see Makoto and Nephrite standing over them, both looking out into the night, keeping watch. Rei and Jadeite closed in on them as well, and Rei was smiling the first true smile he'd ever seen her wear. He knew then that Usagi was healed. There was more to be done, but he would be with her and she would grow stronger every day. Finally able to relax, Mamoru closed his eyes, and drifted away into dreams.

* * *

Usagi saw a man with yellow hair and a golden horn standing behind Mamoru. The woman who had her arms wrapped around Usagi's waist made soothing sounds. "Hush Princess. He is helping your Mate. Soon you will be healed, but first you must link your mind with the Silver Crystal and reach out to him. He has been feeding you strength and is weakened. He needs help too. Are you willing?"

"Hai." Usagi tried to nod but she couldn't move.

"Send your mind to the Crystal," the woman said.

Usagi did as she was told and felt awe as she was enfolded by the power of the Silver Crystal. She could feel it's delight that she would be healed, and it's longing for it's counterpart. She stretched out, one with the Crystal as it reached for the light of the Golden. She followed as it began to work in her, linking her more strongly to Mamoru, and then she felt relief in her chest as her soul began to heal. They moved together, all one as the light went into Mamoru and she could feel his need to know she was alright.

When they parted, Usagi wanted to weep. She needed to feel Mamoru's hand in her own, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"I have been granted permission to give you two warnings," the woman said, distracting her from the aching need to be with Mamoru. She couldn't turn her head to look at the woman, but she was listening.

"The first, your Crystal and his will begin attempting to push you into the Bond. While there are a great many good things about the Bond, including an increase in your powers and being able to hear and feel one another no matter the distance, there is a need in the Crystals to bring forth the ones who were unborn. If you give in to the Bonding it is likely you will conceive. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"They will do whatever they can to push you into making that decision. In the past they have trapped carriers together, driven them to unbearable lust, and even tricked them into the bed of the other during sleep in order to produce an heir. You must be cautious and aware of this else you will find yourself pregnant even before you choose to reform the Bond." She gave a soft sigh. "I know you fear because of your age, but the love you hold for each other is the only measure you should take now. You are sixteen in this life, but lived many years in your last as well. I do not say this to pressure you, but so that your focus is only on the love you have for the Prince, and not on a calendar."

"Okay," Usagi murmured, though she knew neither of them were ready for that step.

"The second warning. All is not as it appears. Metalia has twisted and warped true hearts. Had it not been for Silver and Gold linked to the souls of the Senshi and the Shitennou before your rebirth, the men, and likely the women, who serve yourself and the prince might have been taken and turned. You will link the souls further soon, but you must remember, not all were linked to you by oath and bond. Those who serve the Dark Kingdom do not do so of their own will. Even the Dark Queen is nothing more than a screaming child begging to be freed from her prison. She has been warped by the evil words Metalia whispers in her ears. She cannot live a life on this planet, but if you can save her, she will go with the Stars and find her True Purpose. There are many who have been taken. Do you understand?"

"I do. Save the dark generals and the queen if we can."

"Good. I must leave you now. The world of dreams must be protected. Remember my words."

"I will," Usagi promised.

The presence behind her disappeared and she slumped forward in exhaustion. The water around her was still hot, or perhaps hot again. She could tell by the moon that many hours had passed. She felt strong arms come around her and knew instantly it was Makoto lifting her out of the water, but Usagi's eyes were all for Mamoru, who looked as tired as she felt. Nephrite was carrying him as Makoto carried her. Then she was placed back on the litter and Mamoru was put next to her on another. She reached out and when his hand touched hers, felt whole. Usagi's eyes closed and she slipped away into pleasant dreams of running through a meadow of wildflowers.

* * *

Haruki knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Frustrated, he laid his head on the wood, wondering if Setsuna was even there. Her letter had suggested she had somewhere to go. Had she been planning to find them? Or was she going to the Time Door? He didn't know, and was terrified he had missed his chance.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, head pressed against the door, before he heard a soft moan. It sounded like someone was hurt, just on the other side of the door. Heat welled up inside him and without thought or plan he disappeared from his spot and went into the apartment. He saw the hair first. The girl of his dreams lay inside the genkan, her head and shoulders on the step, nearly unconscious. A golden flower was in her hand and as he watched it glowed slightly.

Feeling the dark energy of the thing, he grabbed for one of the hats on the hook behind the door and used that to tear the evil thing away from her, before he pulled her into his arms. At the same time he pressed the button on his communicator. "I need help!" he said, before Kunzite could even say a word. "Setsuna... she's hurt."


End file.
